Celle qui aimait le compliqué
by Our.Feather
Summary: L'amour a multiple facette. Mais l'amour se doit d'être simple, pur et vrai pour dévoiler tous ses pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que de cet amour naitra des deux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard une arme plus puissante qu'aucune autre. Et de ce fait naitra de l'union de ces deux êtres, le sorcier le plus puissant que le Monde ait connu.
1. Prologue

**B**onjour. Je me lance, ça fait plusieurs mois (années) que j'ai commencé cette fiction sans jamais la poster, sans jamais la finir faute de temps, d'envie, de motivation. J'avais décidé de ne plus poster d'histoire sans les avoir finis au préalable parce que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne plus trouver l'inspiration et du coup tout abandonné mais celle-ci me tenait à cœur et je ne sentais pas de continué sans avoir un avis. Harry Potter fait vraiment partis de ma vie, c'est mon enfance, comme chacun de vous je suppose et écrire sur ce bouquin me fait vraiment du bien, parce que j'en aurais jamais assez et que je rêve de lire de nouvelles aventures de mon sorcier préféré ! Bref, Luna Lovegood est un personnage que j'apprécie vraiment et il y a, je trouve, trop peu de fiction la concernant… So, here I am !

**D**rana ~** C**elle qui aimait le compliqué

**R**ating : .PG

**G**enre : Romance/Action

**D**éroulement : Plusieurs chapitres

**R**ésumé : « Luna Lovegood est une jeune fille Anglaise qui, à la mort de sa mère, a déménagé en France avec son père. C'est à son seizième anniversaire quand son père décide de rentrer dans ce qu'il appelle l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle rentre aux pays, et les problèmes l'accueillent. »

**P**airing : **D**rana

**C**rédit : Je dois tout à J.K Rowling, mes rêves d'enfants, ma foi ainsi que mon inspiration.

**P**rologue

**E**mile Sovin. Lou Bagnard. Jules Marceau. Cassandre Jacobs. Charlie Jacobs.

Faisant face à ses cinq meilleurs amis Luna Lovegood sourit en baissant la tête, une main vint alors prendre la sienne et elle se sentit prête à pleurer s'ils continuaient tous à la regarder ainsi. Elle releva la tête soudain plus sûre d'elle.

« Les amis… Commença-t-elle en inspirant. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir donné autant de bonheur ici.

- Oh, Luny, c'est nous qui remercions… Les examens de fins d'études auraient été beaucoup moins bons sans toi. »

Le garçon venant de parler se reçu un coup dans l'épaule venant d'une petite rousse aux allures d'hippies qui secoua la tête en levant ses grands yeux bleus au ciel.

« Quand cesseras-tu d'être idiot Emile ?

- Probablement jamais… Murmura une seconde jeune fille. Tu promets de revenir nous voir ?

- Bien sûr Cassie… »

Cassie de son réel prénom Cassandre recula de quelques pas pour aller dans les bras d'un grand blond, celui-ci lança un regard à Luna avant de faire un petit mouvement de tête vers la gauche. Les yeux de la jeune fille glissèrent vers une autre silhouette, un garçon.

« Charlie ? »

Ses yeux vert clair se posèrent sur elle et il sourit avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras et répondit même à l'étreinte en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as promis de revenir Lovegood… Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et puis… Je sais comme c'est devenus fou en Angleterre alors si tu as un problème, tu connais le code hein.

- Je le connais oui. »

Ils se lâchèrent et échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête en se reculant. Elle eut un petit sourire et tourna un peu sur elle-même ses mains étroitement lié devant son ventre.

« Vous allez tous énormément me manquer mais je dois y aller maintenant… »

Elle releva les yeux vers eux et son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de ses amis alors qu'elle-même se retenait de pleurer. Elle se redressa et eut son petit sourire habituel sans quelconque émotion, désormais prête à partir.

« Luna…

- Prenez soin de mes radis. »

**B**ien sûr elle n'avait pas pleuré. Pas même une fois arriver chez elle quand elle avait dut dire adieu à la maison où elle grandissait depuis ses 9 ans. Pas même quand son père lui avait tendu sa valise. Pas même dans cette voiture qui l'a menait au Portoloin les transportant en Angleterre. Elle jeta un œil à ce qui l'entourait. Quand elle et son père avaient emménagé dans cette petite ville au Sud de la France, Luna avait de suite apprécié la nature l'entourant. Elle avait de suite apprécié la petite maison jaune et bleue qu'ils avaient achetée. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami elle s'en fichait et passait presque tout son temps sur sa bicyclette à parcourir la forêt, c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré les Jumeaux Jacobs. Le garçon semblait essayer de soigner un bébé abraxans tandis que la fille pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, quand celle-ci avait aperçus Luna elle avait poussé un petit cri aigue, avertissant ainsi son frère. Il avait alors tenté de cacher l'animal en affichant une mine un peu terrorisé, elle avait souri et regarder les deux.

« Vous savez… Je pense que cette abraxans sera soigné si vous le laisser retourner dans sa famille. »

Ils s'étaient tous deux regarder surpris puis le garçon c'était lever ses main tachés d'un sang dorés et avait pointé un doigt vers elle.

« Tu es une sorcière ?

- C'est très malpoli de pointé les gens du doigt, le sais-tu ?

- Oui. Pardon. Répondit-il bêtement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, celle-ci haussa les épaules. Tu es une sorcière alors ? »

Luna leur avait dit que oui et ils étaient devenus ami, le lendemain elle mangeait chez eux le midi. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Jules, l'ami depuis petit de Charlie c'était un garçon un peu timide mais très gentil et ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus, tous deux étant intéressé par la nature. L'année suivante elle avait fait la connaissance d'une autre sorcière Lou, une fille plus petite que la moyenne qui écoutait du reggae. Elle l'avait vu parler toute seule et c'était approché.

« A qui tu parles ? » Lui avait-elle demandé et Lou lui avait montré une magnifique fleur que la petite fille appelait Clou.

Luna l'avait de suite apprécié et lui avait appris l'existence des Nargoles, Joncheruine et autres bestioles dont elle raffolé à présent. Plus tard elle avait appris que Lou vivait avec son cousin qui avait perdus ses parents lors d'attaques de Mangemorts après la chute de Voldemort et ses parents à elle l'avaient recueilli. Son prénom était Emile. Eux cinq étaient ses meilleurs amis, les seuls qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

**L**e portoloin avait l'apparence d'un vieux doudou-dragon, Luna pencha la sur le côté en l'observant, il ressemblait étrangement à une peluche que lui avait gagné Charlie un soir de fête foraine. Sans s'en rendre compte elle resta là, à contempler le dragon sans penser à rien, jusqu'à ce que son père attrape précipitamment sa main pour la poser sur l'objet. Son souffle s'arrêta comme comprimer dans sa poitrine alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol pour s'envoler à des centaines de kilomètres. Moody. Voilà le surnom qui lui avait donné des gamins de son quartier quand elle habitait en Angleterre, qu'elle avait été sa surprise quand elle avait appris quand français cela se disait Lunatique, comme dans Luna. Cette histoire avait beaucoup fait rire la bande et elle, elle avait juste sourit en ne disant rien pas le moins du monde blessée, comme toujours. Sa joue atterrit durement dans une herbe fraiche et elle s'entendit pousser un petit gémissement étouffé, quand elle releva la tête se fut pour voir son père marcher tranquillement dans l'air la regardant avec amusement, il secoua sa tête blonde en souriant.

« On ne t'a pas appris à voyager en portoloin dans ton école ?

- Faut croire que non… » Marmonna la jeune fille en se relevant époussetant sa robe jaune à pois bleus.

Elle enleva une brindille qui s'était coincé dans sa longue chevelure et se tourna vers son père qui commençait à partir et fit tomber son sac devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ses mains remontèrent vers sa bouche qui s'ouvrait d'émerveillement alors qu'elle faisait trois pas en avant.

« Oh mon dieu…

- Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?

- Papa… Elle est magnifique. Est-ce… ? »

Luna se mordit la lèvre en tournant un regard envieux à son père et se celui sembla comprendre car il secoua la tête en riant.

« Oh non. Non ! Ça n'est pas notre maison, elle appartient à un vieil ami qui accepte de nous héberger le temps de nous remettre d'appoint. Arthur Weasley, un brave homme. Tu ne te rappelle peut-être pas mais tu appréciais jouer avec sa fille et son plus jeune fils. »

Luna se sentit soudain nettement moins enchanter. Pour une raison étrange elle avait comme oublié presque tous les éléments datant d'avant le décès de sa mère et elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver de vieux souvenirs. Reprenant sa valise elle inspira profondément avant de suivre son père vers la superbe maison qui lui faisait face.

**L**una affichait à présent un sourire à en faire pâlir un mort, le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle était un peu gêner. Ses _amis_ savaient tout de suite le reconnaitre eux, ils ne l'encombraient pas dans ce cas de figure. Tout le contraire de cette fameuse Mme Weasley.

« Oh mon dieu ! Luna ma chérie comme tu as grandi. Comme tu es jolie. »

La jeune fille sursauta en voyant la femme au foyer s'approcher à grand pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes mais elle garda son sourire crispé tout en retenant sa respiration.

« Mer… Merci madame.

- Madame ? Mais enfin Luna, appelle-moi Molly.

- Maman, je pense que tu la gênes. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, laisse lui le temps de reprendre ses marques. »

La femme lâcha alors la jeune fille pour se reculer vers un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir son âge pour le prendre par les épaules en le faisant avancer. Il leva vers Luna un regard ennuyé et sourit avec désolément.

« Mais tu dois te souvenir de Ronald. Je suis déçu que Ginny ne soit là, mais elle est partie chez une amie et ne reviens pas avant quelques jours. Elle veut tellement te voir elle aussi, tu te souviens de Ginny ?

- Et bien en fait pas vraiment non. Ni de Ginny et ni de… Ronald.

- Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est curieux vous vous appréciez vraiment pourtant.

- Tu sais Molly le… choc a était très fort pour Luna, elle ne se souvient plus trop de notre vie avant la France.

- Je comprends, ma pauvre enfant… Tu es quand même contente de rentrer au pays !?

- Pas vraiment non… » Répondit Luna d'une voix douce.

Cette spontanéité dut surprendre Molly Weasley car elle afficha un air décontenancé et lâcha son fils qui semblait lui-même un peu surpris.

« Notre nouvelle vie n'était pas si mal en fin de compte… »

**E**h bien voilà. En espérant que ce début plaise. Faites le moi savoir ça me boostera vraiment pour continuer l'écriture, bien que je sois quand même assez bien avancer j'arrive à un stade où je cogne dans un mur sans pouvoir le contourner, sauter par-dessus ou autre.. C'est blasant. Bref, je pense poster un chapitre tous les dimanches, ce qui me permet de bien avancer sans perdre mon avance ! A la prochaine alors xxx.


	2. Chapter 1

**H**ello, comme promis un chapitre tous les dimanches. Merci aux deux Revieweur (ça se dit ça?), ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plait finalement à quelqu'un. Donc voilà le premier chapitre, celui qui nous fera vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

T

**C**hapitre 1

**A**ssis en cercle un groupe d'amis ne semblait pas vouloir, ou peut-être pouvoir, parler. Le silence durait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes et aurait pu durer encore si une des deux jeunes filles n'avait pas reniflé bruyamment, réveillant ainsi l'appétit blagueur de l'un des garçons.

« Hum, miam, quel goût elle avait celle-là ? »

Phrase qui eut pour effet de faire réagir la petite troupe qui poussa un beuglement de dégout général.

« T'es vraiment un porc Emile !

- Je m'aime.

- Quand vas-tu grandir ?!

- Je m'appelle Peter Pan.

- T'es d'un… con !

- Oh, ça va Cassie je plaisantais. Sérieusement vous êtes tous tellement tendus, je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Luny n'est pas morte et elle a promis de revenir, or quelle est l'une des règles d'or de Luna Lovegood ? Franchement les mecs en tant que meilleurs amis je pensais que vous vous en souviendriez… Toujo…

- Toujours tenir une promesse si elle est importante pour la personne à qui elle est faite. Répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es le meilleur Emile.

- Et vous m'aimez. »

Le jeune homme accueillis à bras ouverts les deux jeunes femmes et afficha un sourire coin devant la mine dépassé des deux autres garçons.

« Jeu, set et match les gars. » Et il finit par un splendide clin d'œil.

T

**L**una ouvrit les yeux une lueur paniquée dans ceux-ci comme s'il se passait quelque chose qui la dépassé complètement. Cette chambre… Ça n'était pas la sienne. Où se trouvait-elle ? Qu'elle était cette odeur ? Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle cria le nom de son père plusieurs fois avant que celui ne se pointe dans sa chambre en tenue de chambre et au moins quatre roux sur les talons.

« Luna ? Luna chérie que ce passe-t-il ?

- Papa, qu'elle heure est-il ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière à une femme surement la mère de cette famille. Luna fronça les yeux essayant de se souvenir. Elle vit la jeune femme disparaitre.

« Papa ?

- Il est très tôt ma puce… Nous sommes au Terrier, chez les Weasley.

- Les Weasley ?

- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Plus très bien papa, c'est vague… Est-ce que… Papa, Weasley n'est pas un nom français n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon ange éternel…

- Papa ?...

- Nous somme rentrer en Angleterre hier enfin, souviens toi.

- En… en Angleterre mais… Balbutia la jeune fille en sentant ses jambes trembler sous elle. Mais… c'est impossible. Je… Emile, Lou, Jules, Cassandre et puis… Charlie ?! Est-ce que nous… Ils…

- Luna… Ma chérie, viens donc t'assoir sur le lit. »

La jeune fille suivit son père comme désabusée regardant les trois hommes sur le pas de la porte, deux d'à peu près son âge et l'autre plus de celui de son père, elle s'assit une demi-seconde avant de se relever en secouant la tête.

« Non, enfin non ! Vraiment je ne sais même pas à qui appartient ce lit…Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'est le lit de ma fille Ginny. Répondit Molly Weasley en réapparaissant une tasse dans la main. Tu peux t'y assoir, tu peux même y dormir. Tiens, c'est du thé.

- En fait je n'aime pas le thé anglais… Désolée.

- Et bien… Ça pour une nouvelle. »

Un silence se fit dans la chambre et aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était réveillée, Luna se rendormit sur l'épaule de son père. Celui-ci la recoucha, rabattit les couvertures sur elle avant de sortir de la chambre faisant face aux quatre Weasley.

T

**L**e lendemain quand la jeune fille se releva elle se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée au Terrier la veille, et du scandale qu'elle avait fait cette nuit… Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira, puis après quelques secondes à regarder autour d'elle, elle jura avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle consentit à sortir du lit, sa valise était posée à quelques mètres et elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir une robe de chambre jaune canari qu'elle enfila. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sous la pression de ses doigts elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et après s'être assurée qu'elle ne serait surprise par personne elle sortit. La maison était entièrement faite de bois, elle aimait beaucoup cela, quand elle avait demandé une cabane en bois à son père, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver en France, il lui avait répondus que c'était compliqué puisque ici il ne pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de la maison. Finalement il s'y était résigné et la cabane fut prête pour son douzième anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais été doué en bricolage… Enfin, pour la deuxième fois elle trouva la maison particulièrement accueillante.

Les escaliers étaient doux sous ses pieds nus et elle ne regretta même pas de ne pas avoir mis de pantoufles. Ce qu'elle descendit sembla être une éternité, comme si la maison était sur cinq, six ou même sept étages. Ce fut juste avant les dernières marches qu'elle commença à entendre des voix et elle s'arrêta comme tétanisée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en reconnaissait aucune. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent avant qu'un grand garçon roux ne la dépasse en descendant en trombe la faisant sursauter.

« 'Jour Luna. »

Elle n'aurait pu dire s'il était le Ronald de la veille car elle ne se souvenait plus très bien des traits de celui-ci mais cela ne l'engagea pas plus à les rejoindre et elle resta là encore une dizaine de secondes supplémentaire à se maudire sur la crainte que pouvait lui faire certaines choses comme l'Inconnu. La peur de l'Inconnu et surtout de son passé Inconnu était une chose très prononcé chez Luna, l'une de ses seules peurs d'ailleurs. Quand enfin elle gravit la dernière marche, les voix étaient beaucoup plus distinctes et elle pouvait même reconnaitre la voix de son père, majoritairement masqué par les autres. Elle déboucha sur ce qui semblait être une salle à manger et une longue table lui faisait à présent face, où les cinq personnes attablées se tournèrent vers elle.

« Oh Luna tu es enfin réveillée ! »

Son regard se tourna vers la seule femme qui venait de crier cette nouvelle et malgré elle, elle grimaça.

« Tu veux déjeuner peut-être ?

- Oui, merci madame Weasley. » Répondit-elle d'une voix aussi haute qu'elle le pouvait.

Cela parut les surprendre tous car ils se tournèrent vers son père. Elle se sentit alors obligé de se justifier.

« Je suis désolée pour cette nuit… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

- Ooh, non ma chérie ! Ça n'est pas grave, tu vas mieux c'est le principal. Viens donc t'assoir près de ton père. »

La jeune fille partit s'assoir près de son père comme lui avait conseillé la gentille femme et plongea son nez dans le bol posé devant elle. Pendant près de deux minutes un silence gêné plana autour d'eux, dans lequel Luna se trouva étrangement bien. Elle poussait un soupir de bien être quand une voix masculine fort peu agréable la dérangea.

« Tiens Luna, dans quel école de magie tu étudiais en France ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. Elle pensa tout de suite au gars des escaliers et à la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite en la saluant. Haussant un sourcil elle posa son bol devant elle et croisa les mains sur la table.

« La seule qui existe en France. Beauxbâtons.

- Sérieux ?! Ça c'est cool !

- Fred, laisse là un peu manger.

- Ça va maman, elle n'est pas en sucre. Répondit celui-ci en n'adressant même pas un regard à sa mère. Alors dis moi ? Tu connais Fleur Delacour ? Tu ne voulais pas participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? Tu sais que ça s'est passé dans notre école, à Poudlard ?

- Et voilà il commence à faire son relou… Murmura Ron en écrasant des miettes de pains.

- Ooh. Cela fait beaucoup de questions pour une seule personne. Dit Luna en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je prendrais surement du temps pour y répondre… Je connais Poudlard, papa est ami avec le directeur Dumbledore nous l'avons souvent reçu à la maison, plus ces derniers temps d'ailleurs… Je n'avais que 13 ans quand le Tournois a eut lieu, j'étais trop jeune et même, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Quand à Fleur Delacour, je pense que si elle s'était montrée moins stupide aux yeux de tous elle aurait été une superbe sorcière. C'est juste que les gens croient ce qu'ils voient, pas ce que les choses sont réellement.

- C'est exactement ça ma chérie ! Xenophilius ta fille est vraiment intelligente. » S'écria Molly Weasley.

Celui-ci sourit à Luna qui se contenta de regarder les dinosaures de blé flottant dans son bol. Puis les conversations reprirent et elle se sentit comme vidée de son énergie alors que tout se mouvait autour d'elle. Les voix lui parurent bien loin et il n'y avait plus que ces dinosaures semblant la narguer, semblant lui dire « Welcome home Princess ». Enfin la table se vida et elle resta là assise devant son bol, sa main étant devenu blanche d'avoir trop serrer sa cuillère.

« Luna… »

Elle releva la tête au son de la voix de son père et sourit.

« Pas de ça avec moi Luna… Je sais que tu te sens mal. Je sais que tu es en colère mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de rentrer en Angleterre. On avait besoin de moi ici.

- Si seulement tu prenais le temps de m'expliquer Papa…

- Je le veux. Je le veux tellement, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas. »

Cette fois ci Luna se leva, pas de manière brutale comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre adolescent, non. Elle se leva calmement, prit son bol et partie vers la cuisine. Le laver prit quelques secondes puis elle remonta vers la chambre de Ginny. Quand elle s'assit sur le lit son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et elle soupira. Parfois elle regrettait d'avoir cette capacité à ne pas être triste ou étonnée. Parfois elle en arrivait même à en vouloir à sa mère de lui avoir octroyé le droit de ressentir comme les autres en mourant, car elle était sûre que c'était ça qui l'avait rendu si unique…

T

**L**ondres. La capitale. Un endroit où l'on se sent spécial. Où l'on se sent bien et en sécurité.

Foutaise, tout ceci allait changer. Bientôt Londres ne se serait que feu et cendre. Bientôt plus personne n'aurait envie de se ruer dans ces magasins vendant tous les mêmes choses à des prix exorbitants, plus personne ne boirait de café en charmante compagnie, plus personne ne s'embrasserait au coin d'une rue. En fait bientôt il n'y aurait plus personne à Londres…

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, c'est votre tour. »

Draco Malfoy s'excusa et donna ses achats au vieux vendeur moldu. Celui-ci sourit en passant un à un les articles, la plupart féminin.

« Je devine, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de votre dulcinée ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en regardant l'autre de haut. Puis se força à sourire en sortant des Livres, fraichement sortie d'une banque, de son porte-monnaie.

« C'est un peu ça.

- La chanceuse ! Vous n'avez pas été radin c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- C'est parce qu'elle est merveilleuse.

- Et puis-je savoir le nom de cette demoiselle ? »

Draco hésita quelques secondes avant de sourire. De toute façon il ne se serait pas là assez longtemps pour témoigner de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Bien sûr. Répondit-il en attrapant ses paquets. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood. »

Bientôt la ville de Londres n'existera plus, Lord Voldemort y construira son nouvel empire et le jeune blond ne savait plus s'il devait en être heureux ou terrorisé.

T

**D**os à la maison Luna essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire une lettre à ses amis. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien certes mais ça n'était pas non plus le bagne. Les Weasley avaient l'air d'être une gentille famille et le Terrier était la plus belle maison qu'elle ait jamais vu, avec tout ce qu'elle adorait aux alentour. Seulement si elle mettait qu'elle n'était pas _la plus malheureuse _des Anglaises ils allaient être tristes. Encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, elle en était presque certaine. Elle prit la décision de mentir, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu pour ne pas les décevoir. Elle venait de fermer l'enveloppe quand l'herbe près d'elle s'affaissa sous le poids d'une personne.

« Salut. »

Elle sourit à l'un des fils rouquin qui venait de s'assoir près d'elle.

« Tu es Ronald c'est cela ?

- C'est ça oui. Tu es Luna, non ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux étonnés mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la blague du jeune homme. Lui-même sourit gêné et elle remarqua que son sourire avait quelque chose d'assez mignon. Un silence s'installa et après quelques instants elle creva l'abcès.

« Ta maison est vraiment belle.

- Tout mes amis me le disent. Je ne m'en plein pas même si parfois je voudrais un endroit un peu plus normal…

- Tu sais … tout à la base est normal. Ce sont des endroits comme ça dans lesquels tu passes, tu vis, qui te rend différents. Être différent n'est pas une tare, au contraire. C'est la normalité qui en est une.

- … Tu sembles vraiment très intelligente Luna.

- J'ai étudié dans une bonne école.

- Heureusement que tu as un an de moins que nous. Hermione serait folle de rage d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle élève serait en voie de la détrôner.

- Hermione n'a pas à s'en faire alors… »

De nouveau un silence s'installa et les deux s'y sentirent étrangement bien. La chouette de Luna finit par s'envoler alors qu'elle lui donné les lettres et le froissement de ses ailes fut le dernier bruit, parfois des éclats de voix venant de la maison se faisaient entendre mais ils n'y réagissaient pas vraiment, tous deux trop intensément plongé dans une méditation commune, le contact visuel et spirituel avec la nature les entourant étant soudain plus fort que tout. Peut-être un peu trop… Car aucun ne réagit aux cris devenus plus proches et plus alarmé. Ils ne bougèrent que quand un éclair argenté frôla l'épaule de Luna.

Les réactions furent immédiates. Ronald l'avait aussitôt tiré vers lui dans un sursaut et les deux baguettes avaient été dégainées. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à ramper vers un arbre massif pouvant cacher leurs deux corps aux yeux de leurs attaquants. Serré l'un contre l'autre, ils ne faisaient pas bien attention à leur soudaine proximité et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent Ronald ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras bien qu'il savait la situation grave.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura-t-il.

- Aucune idée. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quel drôle d'accueil vous avez, vous les anglais.

- Crois-moi Luna, ça n'est pas du tout une cérémonie. »

Il se tut alors que des bruits de pas se rapproché, et sursauta en voyant une tête blonde contourner l'arbre pour les rejoindre.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci, les observer calmement. La tête légèrement penché sur le côté, ses cheveux mis-long en bataille lui retombait sur le front comme s'il avait combattu avec un Troll, et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Sa baguette dans sa main gauche tremblait et il mit un temps fou à la lever dans la direction des deux. Presque aussitôt ils levèrent la leur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou Malfoy ?!

- Rien qui te regarde Weasley.

- Ronald, dois-je lui lancer un sort ? »

Pour la première fois le regard du blond ce posa sur la jeune fille. Une étrange impression de déjà vu ou plutôt de déjà vécu passa sur elle, mais ne la toucha pas vraiment et elle haussa un sourcil pointant toujours sa baguette sur lui. Le rouquin allait lui répondre quand une voix sortit d'outre-tombe le coupa.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Ronald effectua un bon sur le côté, se retenant de crier et Luna se contenta d'ouvrir de gros yeux en se tournant lentement vers l'_homme_ qui venait de parler. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçu, elle recula et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, celui-ci sourit sadiquement avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. Luna n'était d'habitude pas sujette à la peur mais là avec ce… cette chose devant elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'avoir quelques soubresauts. Alors que sa baguette touchait son torse ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elle-même et elle bégaya une formule.

« Stu… Stupefix. »

L'autre éclata de rire et elle put sentir son haleine pestilentielle. Il répéta son sort de sa voix caveuse et son rire s'accentua pendant une vingtaine de secondes où personne n'osaient bouger. Puis il s'arrêta, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à rire, et il l'attrapa par les cheveux violemment en l'approchant de lui, arrachant un cri de douleur à Luna.

« Stupide ! Crois-tu que cela marche avec moi ?! Qui crois-tu que je suis ?! »

De nouveau il tira sur ses longs cheveux et un autre cri lui échappa, maintenant elle était réellement effrayée. Elle sentit quelqu'un se mouvait à côté d'elle, la bête la tenant marmonna alors quelque chose et Ronald s'effondra dans l'herbe. Cette fois ce fut un cri d'effroi que Luna poussa et elle sentit la panique monter en elle, cela lui rappelant la mort _accidentelle_ de sa mère. Elle commençait à sentir les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand la voix de l'autre garçon la coupa.

« Laisse là ! Dit-il, ces simples mots ayant pour effet de faire reculer la bête. Ne la touche pas de tes mains dégoutantes. Plus jamais ! »

Luna sentit ses genoux fléchir. Elle se sentait comme ailleurs, dans une autre dimension. Hier encore la peur n'était pas un sentiment qui l'atteignait, aujourd'hui elle se sentait tellement terrorisé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un muscle. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et sourit, elle aurait voulu reculer mais ses jambes ne lui permettaient plus de rien faire et elle resta là alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. La suite se passa comme un rêve, elle entendit la voix de son père criant son prénom et se crut sauver, puis le garçon lui attrapa les épaules et la serra contre lui ce fut comme si on la passait dans un rouleau compresseur, elle n'arriva plus à respirer, crut que ses yeux aller sortir de leurs orbites, sentit son cerveau exploser et s'évanouit.

T

**V**oilà, voilà. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour ceux à qui ça aura plu xxx.


	3. Chapter 2

**H**ello. Voilà comme prévu le chapitre 2, posté dimanche encore, mais cette fois dans la soirée pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai passé le week-end à la Fête de l'Huma et que je suis rentrée il y a seulement quelques heures. Donc bonne douche et bon diner avant quoi que soit. Brefons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et s'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis sinon je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de continuer.

**T**

**C**hapitre 2

_**E**__lle va bien !_ S'écria Lou en fermant les yeux. Quelques soupirs suivirent cette affirmation alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre reçue quelques minutes plus tôt, aussitôt elle avait appelé toute la bande qui l'avait rejoint dans son jardin pour l'ouverture. Embrassant le parchemin elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Jah, merci !

- Ton _Jah_ n'y est pour rien là-dedans.

- Qu'en sais-tu toi ? »

Cassandre lui tira la langue avant de lui arracher la lettre des mains pour la relire. Après relecture elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Et elle ment aussi…

- Comment ça ?! Demanda aussitôt Charlie en prenant la lettre.

- Elle va bien c'est ça le truc ! Regardez, elle essaye de nous faire croire qu'elle est malheureuse alors qu'en fait derrières ça… 'La maison est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, les Weasley sont une famille vraiment très accueillante, Papa me semble très attentionné de mon bien être en Angleterre' c'est évident tout ce passe bien là-bas, elle veut juste pas nous dire que ça va pour qu'on se sente comme oublié. Luna ne changera jamais.

- Cette idiote croit qu'on va lui en vouloir de se sentir bien dans sa nouvelle maison ?

- Elle veut que tout le monde aille bien. Répondit Charlie en baissant la tête. On lui manque c'est sur… Mais c'est encore plus clair qu'elle nous manque à nous, alors elle veut minimiser les choses en sous-entendant qu'elle préférerait être là. »

Un silence se fit où tous se regardaient, puis après quelques secondes dans cette ambiance ils éclatèrent de rire en ne cessant d'apparenté Luna à une sorte d'âne amicale.

T

**L**a douleur aussi insupportable fut-elle, n'empêcha pas Luna d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa subitement et poussa presque un hurlement de douleur, ses deux mains s'étant plaquées sur ses tempes. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait explosé en elle. Alors que peu à peu la douleur partait elle se permit d'observer la pièce où elle se trouvé. C'était une grande chambre et elle reposait dans le seul lit de la pièce. Les murs d'un vert sombre avaient parfois des écriteaux en relief. Une penderie était placé dans le fond de la chambre dans un bois foncé avec des gravures, et enfin dernier meuble de la chambre un bureau dans le même bois complètement nu d'affaire. Elle se passait une main sur le front quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut deux yeux tout aussi étonné que les siens qu'elle rencontra, ceux d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et bruns joliment bouclés autours de son visage, elle portait une robe de chambre vert pâle qui lui donner un air de reine. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table de chevet puis se tourna vers Luna. Celle-ci ne savait que faire, la frayeur était partit et elle se retrouvait avec ce même sentiment de non-sentiment, justement, à l'égard de cette femme.

« Tu saignes à nouveau du nez Luna. »

Elle lui avait dit cela comme si elle lui annonçait que le ciel était bleu et Luna s'en vit surprise, ce ton était habituellement usé par elle-même et non contre elle-même, cela était déconcertant. Lentement elle porta la main à son visage et palpa le dessus de sa lèvre, aussitôt ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide chaud qui se révéla bien être du sang. Elle baissa alors la tête vers sa poitrine et constata que d'une elle avait été changé puisqu'elle portait à présent une chemise de nuit blanche, et de deux celle-ci était tachée de quelques gouttes de sang. Aussitôt qu'elle releva la tête un linge mouillé vint se nicher sur son nez et la femme lui ordonna doucement de le maintenir sur son visage et qu'elle revenait. De nouveau elle observa la chambre en se forçant à ne penser à rien pour ne pas laisser la peur de la veille s'emparer d'elle une nouvelle fois. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la porte laisser entre-ouverte et elle n'hésita pas. Ses pieds rencontrèrent un parquet doux et elle faillit tomber tant elle se sentait lourde, jetant un regard au plateau elle attrapa un des petits pains puis sortis discrètement de la chambre laissant en même temps tombé le linge taché de sang.

Immensément long. Voilà ce qu'était le couloir où elle se trouvait à présent. Avec des portes de chaque côté tellement sombre qu'on aurait toutes dit des portes menant vers l'Enfer. Marchant et observant les gravures sur chacune d'elle, elle s'arrêta quand un symbole lui disait vaguement quelque chose, c'était deux baguettes formant une sorte de croix entourées de différents signes semblant être elfique ou autre. Luna fronça encore plus les yeux alors que sa main se dirigeait avec automatisme vers sa hanche ou se trouvait normalement son étui à baguette, baguette qui ressemblait étrangement à une de celles dessinées sur la porte. Sa main s'approcha tremblante vers la poignée.

« On se balade ? »

Son corps se figea aussitôt, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la poignée, alors qu'elle reconnaissait cette horrible voix. Elle se retourna lentement et son petit pain à peine entamé alla s'écraser au sol alors qu'elle voyait à quelques mètres d'elle, debout sur la première marche d'un escalier, la _Bête_ la regardant un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses jambes firent d'abord deux pas en arrière avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un petit pouf se fit entendre derrière elle et il réapparut juste devant. Son cri d'effroi se répercuta sur les murs du couloir et elle se serait surement évanoui de terreur si ses jambes ne lui ordonnaient pas de courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ses pieds martelaient le parquet et elle l'entendait juste derrière elle, quand elle franchit les premières marches de l'escalier elle pensa à sa mère puis quand une main lui attrapa la cheville ce fut à son père. Son nez fit un crac sonore quand il se brisa alors qu'elle tombait face contre les marches, puis étourdie par la douleur elle sentie qu'on la tirait pour la jeter à nouveau dans le couloir. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond sans le voir, trop aveuglés par les larmes mêlées au sang. Puis il s'approcha à nouveau et ricana alors qu'il avançait sa main vers elle.

« C'est ce qui arrive aux prisonniers qui cherch… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, un sort bleu électrique vint le percuter de plein fouet qui le fit s'envoler, rebondir contre le plafond et retomber violemment au sol inconscient. Luna se surprise à pleurer, malgré elle bien sûr, mais pleurer quand même. De nouveaux pas s'approchèrent et elle croisa pour la seconde fois le regard gris profond du garçon blond. Il tomba à genoux près d'elle et posa une main sur son front en disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer, les larmes roulant sur le côté de ses yeux, alors que peu à peu elle se sentait partir très loin. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur son visage et elle s'évanoui au moment même où un sort blanc l'éblouissait et qu'un nouveau crac retentissait.

« Charlie… »

T

**A**vec un mal de chien. Ce fut comme ça que se réveilla Ronald Weasley deux jours après l'attaque. Il se releva presque aussitôt après avoir ouvert les yeux en position assise et posa une main sur sa tempe en fermant un œil grimaçant de douleur. La chambre était éclairé de la douce lumière du soleil et quand il regarda à l'extérieur il estima que vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel il devait être dans les environs de 11 heures. Il enfilait une robe de chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une chevelure brune ébouriffé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Hermione Granger. Que faisait-elle là alors qu'elle devait se trouver dans le nord de l'Angleterre avec sa propre petite sœur ?

Les deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune fille trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait les yeux et le nez rouges et tenait dans ses mains un verre d'eau qui tremblait dangereusement.

« Hermione ? »

Cette appellation eu effet de la faire réagir. Le verre alla s'exploser au sol et elle sauta par-dessus les débris pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula pour poser ses mains sur ses joues en secouant la tête.

« Oh Ronald ! J'ai eu tellement peur, ta mère nous a appelés il y a deux jours pour nous prévenir que vous aviez subi une attaque Mangemort. Tu avais été blessé et cette Luna Lovegood avait été enlevé, Ginny était complètement bouleversé ! J'ai eu si peur, tu es resté inconscient tellement longtemps. Mon dieu, j'ai cru que… »

Elle se tut en se rendant compte qu'elle perdait complètement les pédales et inspira profondément avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Ron de son côté plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns de son amie en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient en conflit, alors à la poubelle les complexes et la timidité. Resserrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui, il ouvrit des yeux noirs de haine à l'encontre de cette _Bête _qui lui avait jeté un sort et de Draco Malfoy qui avait emporté Luna, ces Mangemorts… Alors il promit, il se promit que si Voldemort voulait la guerre, il aurait la guerre.

**C**e ne fut pas la douleur qui réveilla Luna cette fois ci, mais des murmures. Tout autour d'elle on murmurait cela la dérangeait dans son sommeil et c'est pour cela qu'elle se réveilla. D'abord complètement étourdie et avec une douleur qui prenait son visage en entier, elle grimaça en bougeant. Les voix s'étaient arrêtées mais elle le remarqua à peine trop occupé à passer une main sur son visage celui-ci était encore sale de sang qui avait sécher et former une croute sur sa peau. Un gémissement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et quand elle ouvrit les yeux une ombre était à côté d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait à distinguer, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais rester allonger et te calmer pendant un petit temps. Tu es resté inconsciente une bonne demi-heure…

- Draco retourne dans ta chambre maintenant, tu n'es plus sensé l'approcher pour le moment.

- Qui sait ce que Grenberg lui aurait fait si je n'étais pas intervenu. » Répondit-il avec un ton énervé.

Un silence suivit sa phrase puis il s'excusa auprès de celle qui semblait être sa mère et la porte claqua quand il sortis sans que Luna ne puisse le retenir. Elle retourna son attention sur la seule personne qui rester dans la chambre, une femme, celle de tout à l'heure. Avec ses étranges cheveux bruns et blonds. Ses yeux profonds la fixaient et alors que le regard de Luna retrouvait son efficacité elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir Luna, tu aurais dû m'attendre…

- Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir Madame… Je voulais simplement visiter. » Répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

La femme hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'armoire et de tirer l'un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir une serviette de toilette et un gant, puis elle attrapa un cintre d'où pendait ce qu'il semblait être une robe et tendit une main vers Luna.

« Lèves toi ! Tu vas aller te toiletter, puis t'habiller et des Elfes de maison te coifferont. Ce soir tu es attendu par beaucoup de monde. »

**C**harlie tomba à 5 mètres du panier de basket, face contre terre. Les autres joueurs la plupart Moldu se regardèrent avec étonnement se trouvant tous à 2 bons mètres de lui. Une flèche brune passa devant eux et tomba à genoux par terre.

« Charlie ? Charlie ! …Charles !? »

Cassandre réprima un sanglot en ne voyant pas son frère bouger et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement quand il se retourna enfin sur le dos pour la regarder. Quelques secondes passèrent où il ne dit rien avant de se redresser une lueur affolée dans les yeux.

« Cassie, je crois que Luna a des ennuis ! »

T

**R**on descendait à présent quatre à quatre les innombrables marches de l'escalier qui le mènerait directement à la salle à manger du Terrier, là il était sûr de trouver presque tous les membres de sa famille réunis. Et ce fut le cas, Ginny lui sauta presque immédiatement dans les bras en criant son prénom et elle fut vite rejointe par leur mère.

« Vous m'étouffez. » Murmura-t-il en se retenant de sourire.

Son père était là aussi, ses deux frères Fred et Georges et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, s'approcher de lui.

« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, espèce de vieux gobelin. Le sort que t'a jeté Malfoy était vraiment étrange.

- Malfoy ? Demanda Ron en secouant la tête.

- Et bien oui, M. Lovegood dit qu'il a vu Malfoy emmené sa fille en transplanant.

- Ça n'est pas lui qui m'a jeté un sort, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Mais il parlait d'ailleurs, il avait une posture d'être humain mais son facial était complètement… C'était horrible. Et puis son sort il me l'a jeté sans baguette. Mais Malfoy, non… D'ailleurs je suis resté conscient pendant quelques secondes après qu'il m'est jeté le sort et j'ai clairement vu Malfoy défendre Luna. Il a ordonné que l'autre la lâche et il l'a fait. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis évanoui.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis Ronald ? Demanda son père d'une voix calme mais sérieuse.

- Parfaitement ! C'était cette _Bête _pas Draco Malfoy.

- Alors il faut que je retourne au Ministère pour leur annoncer cela. Ils voudront t'interroger, tiens y toi prêt. Je reviens dans peut-être une heure. »

Une fois son père partis, Ron regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une longue chevelure blonde presque argenté qu'il ne trouva pas et fronça les yeux.

« Où est M. Lovegood ?

- Il est retourné en France pour cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que la France vient faire dans cette attaque ? Voldemort est Anglais…

- Peut-être, mais le Monde Sorcier entier s'est préparer à une éventuel attaque et la France est vraiment très proche de l'Angleterre, Ronald. Luna a vécu là-bas une bonne partie de sa vie et les français la connaissent bien mieux que quiconque. Xenophilius sait ce qu'il fait en retournant là-bas crois-moi. »

C'en fut assez pour Ron, il ne savait ce qui se passait derrière toute cette histoire mais cet enlèvement n'était pas fait au hasard. Luna Lovegood avait quelque chose que les Mages Noirs voulaient, elle et personne d'autre. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais Ron se promit une nouvelle fois quelque chose, de découvrir ce qui se tramé et de sauver Luna, et pour ça il aurait lui aussi besoin de monde.

T

**A**ssise, Luna regardait son reflet sans vraiment se voir. Un Elfe de maison s'occupait de sa coiffure en chantonnant et plus il avançait dans son travail plus la jeune fille avait l'impression de faire face à une inconnue. Ses cheveux d'habitudes bouclés avaient été entièrement raidis puis mêlés et entremêlés avec des pinces et barrettes noirs, ses grands yeux bleus avaient, au préalable, été maquillés de noir et ses lèvres étaient à présent rouge sang. Il lui avait apporté sa robe un peu avant, elle avait refusé calmement pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que l'Elfe ne fonde en larme lui disant que s'il repartait ses maitres lui feraient couper la tête et elle avait accepté par bonté. Maintenant devant son miroir, elle regretté d'être une bonne personne. C'était une robe bustier noir avec des plumes tout aussi noir sur tout le tour de poitrine, elle lui serrer jusqu'au niveau du nombril puis partait ensuite en évasé et s'arrêtant à la moitié des cuisses. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie mais pas sur elle, sur une vrai femme. Luna avait l'impression d'être un clown affublé de la sorte, et cerise sur le gâteau elle devait mettre des chaussures à talons.

« Mademoiselle est vraiment jolie.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, Myolan, je ne me sens pas très bien là-dedans. De toute façon cette réception ne m'intéresse pas.

- Vous savez que vous serez l'un des personnages principaux de la fête de ce soir.

- Non. Je ne suis qu'une prisonnière.

- Mais vous êtes spécial Mademoiselle Luna, enfin. Vous êtes… »

La porte qui s'ouvre empêcha de continuer l'Elfe et tous deux se tournèrent en sursautant vers une effrayante femme brune avec un regard fou.

« Dégages maintenant Myolan, laisses nous. Cracha-t-elle à l'égard de l'Elfe qui après un dernier regard pour Luna transplana. Alors tu es prêtes ma jolie ? Magnifique, une vraie petite femme. J'en connais un qui devrait être ravi. »

Luna avait grimacé quand la femme lui avait caressé lentement la joue et se retint de soupirer. La femme blonde et brune entra et lança un regard glacial à celle déjà présente qui se recula en soupirant. Puis elle tendit une main vers elle.

« Viens maintenant, tout le monde t'attends. »

T

**D**es bruits de martellement incessant voilà ce qui réveilla Cassandre tard dans la nuit alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés juste à côté de son frère. Enfilant une robe de chambre elle allait sortir quand une main se posa sur son bras la faisant sursauter de terreur.

« Ne bouges pas d'ici. » Lui ordonna Charlie d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre et mit sa main devant sa bouche en regardant son frère disparaitre au bout du couloir. Puis prise d'un sursaut de bon sens, elle attrapa sa baguette et couru à sa suite. Il avait déjà atteint la porte d'entrée et elle s'arrêta en frissonnant entendant l'orage derrière celle-ci.

« Qui est-ce ? Cria-t-il.

- Ouvrez c'est Xenophilius Lovegood. »

Elle le vit avoir une seconde d'hésitation puis de s'acharné sur la porte pour enfin l'ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait bien le père de leur amie, ruisselant de pluies, les yeux rouges et le souffle court. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents.

« Monsieur Lovegood, que se passe-t-il ? Luna…

- Où est-on père, Charlie ? » Coupa-t-il en entrant, se fichant pas mal d'imbiber le tapi d'eau.

Il eut la réponse bien vite. Un homme proche de la quarantaine descendit les escaliers de la maison quatre à quatre baguette à la main, vite suivi d'une femme tout aussi armée. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés à cette vue, puis compatissant et Cassandre sentit son cœur s'accélérer en pensant à Luna.

« Xenophilius…?

- C'est moi, Henry.

- Donne-moi le mot de passe ! Cracha-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus et faisant reculer Charlie par la même occasion.

- Les enfants passeront toujours avant nous. »

La baguette resta encore quelques secondes pointé dans la direction de l'anglais avant qu'il ne l'abaisse en soupirant. La porte fut refermé et la pièce plongé dans un silence presque morbide. Evelyne Jacobs tenait à présent sa fille dans ses bras et fermait les yeux de désespoir.

« Xenophilius nous t'avions…

- Ça n'est plus le temps des regrets maintenant Evy. La coupa son mari en battant l'air de sa main.

- Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Henry se tourna vers son fils avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

« Monsieur Lovegood, où est Luna ? » Demanda-t-il n'attendant même pas de réponses venant de son père.

Xenophilius Lovegood échangea un regard entendu avec Henry Jacobs et porta la main sur sa bouche avant de s'assoir sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Papa… Murmura Cassandre en comprenant peu à peu.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Henry. Il faut que l'on récupère ma Luna, peu importe le prix.

- Et tu sais que je t'aiderais. Voldemort ne l'aura pas elle aussi, c'est une promesse. »

Cassandre s'empêcha de crier en posant sa main sur sa bouche et sentit ses genoux plier sous le poids de son corps. Elle tomba à genoux à cette annonce et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Elle y vit de la douleur, mais autre chose qui la rassura. Une rage de vaincre comme il n'avait jamais eu.

T

**L**es trois femmes avançaient dans un silence seulement troublé par les bruits de leurs talons claquant sur le sol. Deux d'entre elles ressemblaient à des Reines avançant fièrement pour aller saluer leur peuple, la troisième, Luna, ne faisait qu'avancer. Sans conviction aucune. Ses mains gantées étaient serrées de colère mais pas de peur. Elle avançait sereinement, faisant face à son avenir comme toujours. Ce qu'elle aurait à affronter, elle l'affronterait et toujours avec la même philosophie. Seulement rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Rien.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut un instant ébloui par la forte lumière qui régnait dans la salle puis elle **les **découvrit. Les Mangemorts. Des dizaines et des dizaines. Tous habillés de robe de sorcier. La regardant, la détaillant comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet mit en vente. Et là au centre d'eux tous était le Roi. Sans jamais l'avoir vu elle était sur de le reconnaitre. Son cœur le lui disait. Ses tripes le lui disaient. Voldemort se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa cape noir l'enveloppant et virevoltant sans même un souffle d'air. Ce visage dénué d'expression humaine, ce facial de serpent et ce sourire à faire frissonner un Troll. Luna Lovegood frissonna. De dégout. De peur. De haine. D'admiration… Peut-être tous cela à la fois ? Sa baguette battait l'air dans tous les sens et Luna remarqua que 5 personnes étaient suspendues dans les airs. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se formaliser de ce qu'il leur arrivait, un éclair blanc zébra l'air et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, aussitôt une vive douleur qui ne dura même pas une seconde la secoua et elle tomba à genoux. Un rire s'en suivit et elle releva la tête.

« Magnifique… _Endoloris _! »

Cette fois-ci un petit cri lui échappa et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux et déchirer sa robe, tellement la douleur fut intense. Un nouveau rire suivit alors qu'elle était prise de petits soubresauts et elle se redressa toujours à genoux essayant de paraitre la plus neutre possible.

« Vous… Vous êtes ridicule. »

Son regard océan fixait Voldemort avec une hargne qu'il n'avait connu qu'une fois, il y a longtemps, chez une femme tout aussi blonde et ayant les yeux tout aussi bleus. Alors il se contenta de sourire et lança un nouveau sort mais cette fois Luna ne convulsa pas car c'était sur l'une des femmes qui était suspendu au plafond. Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir alors qu'elle hurlait puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Occupe-toi donc de ta fiancée Draco. Et fait en sorte qu'elle mange, une futur Reine se doit d'être en forme. »

Elle entendit mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens, elle ne voulait que dormir. On lui attrapa le bras et on la souleva avant de lui attraper la taille pour la maintenir debout. C'était lui. Il semblerait qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, avec ses yeux trop gris et ses cheveux trop blond. Avec sa manière si particulière de la regarder. Elle ne savait ce que lui réservait l'avenir, elle espérait juste que ce garçon n'en serait pas trop éloigné.

**T  
**

**V**oilàààà, en espérant que ça soit bien et à dimanche prochain !


	4. Chapter 3

**B**onsoir, la suite avec un jour de retard. Je n'étais pas chez moi hier. Bonne lecture.

T

**C**hapitre 3

**D**eux jours. Deux jours étaient passés depuis que la réception avait eu lieu. Luna n'avait plus parlé, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole non plus. Ils se contentaient de tous la dévisager, parfois avec dédain, avec respect ou même pitié. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. On avait fini par la ramener dans sa chambre et voilà. Plus rien. Deux jours qu'elle avait passés dans sa chambre sans en sortir. Elle avait un pot magique pour faire ses besoins qui les faisait s'évaporer ainsi qu'un autre pour sa toilette, Myolan transplanait pour lui apporter sa nourriture et par ce fait la porte n'avait plus été rouverte. Luna était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras entourant ses jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux alors qu'elle regardait la pluie tomber. Depuis deux jours, sans interruption. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Elle ne se tourna pas et celle-ci se referma tout aussi lentement.

« Luna Lovegood ? »

Elle regarda enfin vers celui qui l'avait l'appelé, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui rende une visite maintenant.

« Draco Malfoy ?

- Je ne suis pas censé être ici.

- Non, tu n'es pas censé être ici… »

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux mais ils continuèrent à se fixer presqu'avec curiosité. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, Luna poussa un soupir à peine audible et s'appuya à nouveau contre ses genoux en continuant de le regarder.

« Que fais-tu ici alors ?

- … Je ne sais pas très bien. Répondit-il.

- Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi tu sais…

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Alors qu'elle ne comprenait même pas réellement le sens de cette question les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Luna. Elle secoua la tête et sourit en soupirant.

« Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir… Je voulais simple…

- Je ne parle pas de la dernière fois. Coupa-t-il en se rapprochant soudainement. Je parle de quand nous étions enfants. Tu es partie.

- Je… Je ne te comprends pas très bien. Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

- Tu ne te souviens même pas Luna. Et tu veux que l'on te traite avec respect alors que tu ne te souviens même pas de nous. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit alors plus dur et froid. Elle releva la tête restant assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira de colère.

« Je ne demande aucun respect. Ta haine et ton envie de te venger est tout aussi ridicule que l'est ton Maitre. Je serais patiente et j'attendrais car je sais que l'on viendra me chercher, sans même avoir eu besoin de me souvenir de _nous_. »

T

**A**ssis à la table de la salle à manger, Ronald Weasley semblait comme déconnecté du monde l'entourant. Hermione Granger était assise à côté de lui et relisait le journal de la veille d'un œil critique. Sa sœur Ginny Weasley était assise en face de lui le nez plongeait dans son bol de céréales ramollit de trop être resté dans le lait. Enfin son meilleur ami Harry Potter écrivait des sortilèges et autres sur un grand tableau noir. Ronald semblait déconnecter certes mais seulement en surface, à l'intérieur son esprit travaillait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il pensait à Luna, à son enlèvement. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait sur sa vie en France, son entourage, ses amis. C'est par là qu'il devait chercher, M. Lovegood était partit en France le jour d'après l'enlèvement c'est qu'il devait y avoir des choses très importante là-bas. Il se releva soudainement, faisant sursauter toute la pièce, alors qu'un éclair de génie s'emparait de lui.

« Ronald ? » Questionna Hermione en levant le nez de son journal.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis son regard se tourna comme éclairer d'un nouveau souffle vers son amie et il se rassit lui attrapant les deux mains sous le regard effaré des trois autres.

« Hermione ! Dit moi que tu connais un sortilège qui permet de savoir le dernier voyage qu'a effectué un hibou !

- Je… Je… Bégaya la jeune fille en rougissant sous les yeux de Ron.

- Hermione c'est très important.

- Je crois que j'ai lu un truc de ce type dans un livre.

- Dit moi que tu t'en souviens. Supplia le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Non je ne me rappel pas du sort, par contre je me souviens du livre. »

Les yeux de Ronald pétillèrent alors de bonheur et il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était la meilleure. Puis elle s'éloigna ensuite en silence et prit la direction de la chambre. Elle commençait à s'éloigner vers les escaliers quand il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Tu viens probablement de sauver Luna ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se mettre à monter quatre à quatre les marches. Ronald la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse puis se tourna vers sa sœur en face de lui, celle-ci le regardait avec dépit et elle secoua la tête avant de la baisser à nouveau vers son bol.

« Idiot… »

Ronald fronça les yeux et releva la tête vers sa sœur qui secouait doucement la tête. Un mouvement se fit à sa droite et Harry vint s'assoir près de Ginny en soupirant.

« A qui tu parles Ginny ?

- A toi Ronald ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es vraiment un idiot.

- Idiot pour ? J'essaye de sauver Luna.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu la fait souffrir ?

- Tu penses que c'est ma faute s'ils l'ont enlevé ? J'aurais peut-être du mieux la défendre ?

- Mais je ne parle pas de Luna enfin ! »

Ronald s'arrêta les joues rouges et fronça les yeux, la colère redescendant à vitesse grand V. Il ne comprenait plus…

« Je parle d'Hermione.

- Hermione ? Répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil. Mais je…

- Pour quoi tu l'as prends au juste ? Un moyen d'obtenir des bonnes notes ? Une réponse à chaque problème ? Un livre…

- Ne dit pas ça ! La coupa-t-il en se relevant, aussitôt suivit par Harry, avant de la montrer du doigt. Tu n'as aucune idée, AUCUNE, de ce que je ressens pour Hermione. Alors tais-toi et occupes-toi de tes problèmes Ginny ! »

La cadette se tu et baissa la tête vers son bol de céréales alors que les deux garçons se rasseyaient en se regardant. Harry prit finalement la parole en soupirant.

« Ron, moi je le sais… Si crois-moi je le sais. Ajouta-t-il alors que ce dernier aller le couper. Et tu devrais faire attention à comment tu la traites. Montre lui que tu ne tiens pas à elle que quand elle te donne des informations. Elle est notre meilleure amie alors montre lui un peu. »

Ronald ne répondit rien et détourna la tête en pensant que pour eux deux c'était facile de parler car ils n'étaient pas dans sa position mais ce garda bien de faire la différence. Quand Hermione redescendit 5 minutes plus tard, elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges et chacun, même Ron, se douta qu'elle avait dû pleurer. Elle s'approcha d'eux et posa le livre qu'elle tenait sur la table avant de se rassoir pour continuer à lire, n'adressant un regard à personne. Ron hésita plusieurs secondes à lui parler avant de prendre le livre, il lui parlerait plus tard pour l'instant il devait trouver ce maudit sort. Hermione y avait bien sur veillé et le post it orange indiquer exactement le sortilège qu'il recherchait. _Owl Traietoria._ Ses yeux restèrent fixer sur les deux petits mots quelques secondes avant qu'il n'attrape doucement la main d'Hermione posé sur la table. Il sentit la jeune fille sursauter et il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Merci Hermione. Vraiment merci. »

Un instant il plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et malgré les yeux des deux autres braqués sur eux il tenta de lui faire comprendre par son simple regard à quel point elle était _spéciale_, et cela marcha elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de baisser la tête les yeux à nouveau brillants. Ron se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, là, et depuis l'enlèvement de Luna, Mom la chouette de la jeune fille regardait le dehors, sans un mouvement, sans un cri, sans rien. Juste là à regarder le dehors, à guetter le retour de sa propriétaire. Qui ne viendrait plus…

« **Owl Traietoria** ! »

Un filament jaune sortie alors doucement de la baguette du garçon et tout aussi doucement toucha la chouette qui ne sourcilla pas. Un nuage jaunâtre l'entoura alors et comme dans un rêve des images apparurent tout autour de Ron.

_Une jeune fille rousse qui lui sembla petite quand un grand blond apparut près d'elle vite suivit d'un autre garçon châtain qui riait. La scène dura quelques secondes puis deux autres arrivèrent en vélo, une fille légèrement affolée et un garçon le regard confiant. Une fois eux cinq réunis il vit la lettre. Puis une adresse : 6, Avenue du Contrat Social. 11110 Coursan. France_

Un sourire s'installa alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il savait où il trouverait de l'aide.

T

**A**ssis l'un en face de l'autre, Charlie et Cassandre n'osait se regarder de peur que leurs parents remarquent enfin leur présence et ne les obligent à sortir. Depuis que Xénophilius était arrivé chez eux ruisselant d'eau et avec l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Luna, l'ambiance chez eux était explosive. Les deux se savaient plus où se mettre et leurs parents ne voulaient plus qu'ils sortent de la maison, en gros ils se sentaient chacun comme des animaux en cage. Et un animal en cage n'a qu'une envie se rebeller. Enfin Charlie leva les yeux vers sa sœur et celle-ci se sentant observé répondit à ce regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura-t-il

- Je n'en peux plus d'être ici, Charlie… » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il allait répondre quand leur mère posa une assiette rempli de sandwich entre eux avant que les trois adultes ne s'asseyent.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on a de plus qu'i ans Xénophilius ? Demanda Evelyne Jacobs en triturant sa baguette.

- Nous savons que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Il les voulait pour lui. Toutes les deux, pas seulement Allamanda. Peut-être même plus Luna qu'Allamanda, c'est pour ça que ce pacte avait été fait.

- Mais pourquoi les Malfoy ? Ils ne sont héritier de rien venant de Voldemort, non ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Répondit le Lovegood en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Les Malfoy faisaient partis des plus fervents serviteurs de Voldemort. Ils étaient Mangemort de père en fils et ayant pour caractères tout ce que Voldemort aime. La soif de pouvoir, l'arrogance, la ruse et la beauté. C'est de savoir pourquoi les Lovegood qui est important. Pourquoi ma Luna ? »

Charlie secoua la tête alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se dire. Il avait peur d'en apprendre plus et en même temps craignait de ne rien comprendre. Sa main se leva tremblante vers le haut et il secoua la tête alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui.

« Charlie ça n'est vraiment pas le moment. Commença son père avant de s'interrompre sous le regard de sa femme.

- Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Nous méritons autant que quiconque de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Et puis vous parlez comme si nous n'étions pas là… » Continua Cassandre en secouant la tête.

Les trois adultes soupirèrent avant d'échanger un regard entendu. Ce fut la seule femme qui parla d'une voix douce.

« Ecoutez c'est une histoire assez compliquer. Qui remonte à un temps où vous n'étiez même pas encore nés. Ça serait difficile de…

- Attendez ! La coupa Cassandre en se levant. Mais… Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? »

De nouveau un silence suivit la question et la jeune fille posa une main sur sa bouche en se rasseyant complètement choquée de la réponse qu'apportait ce silence. Celui-ci dura une dizaine de secondes avant qu'une vibrassions ne vienne le troubler. Charlie se leva en silence et sortie de sa poche un petit objet rectangulaire sur lequel il appuya sur un bouton avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêté avec cette objet Moldu… »

Ne prêtant attention à son père il s'éloigna de la salle de séjour et se sentit gêné en entendant la voix de Lou de l'autre côté du cellulaire.

« Charlie ! Il faut absolument que l'on se voit avec Cassandre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Venez à la maison tout de suite ! On vous attend avec les autres.

- Les parents ne veulent plus que l'on sorte. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ecoutes, venez et c'est tout ! Il y a ici quelqu'un qui me dit que Luna a de graves ennuis. On a besoin de toi Charlie ! »

A cette phrase, le garçon resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant d'inspirer.

« J'arrive. »

T

_**T**__u ne peux pas nous interdire de venir Ronald !_

Ron ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en secouant légèrement la tête. Après quelques secondes il se passa une main sur le visage avant de rouvrir les yeux sur les personnes en face de lui. Ginny, sa sœur, avança posant une main sur son épaule mais il recula en se dégageant.

« Ron, Hermione à raison tu ne peux y aller tout seul.

- Ecoutez il faut que je le fasse seul d'accord. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est ce dont ils ont besoin pour venir ici. Croyez-moi vous êtes bien plus utile en restant à la maison.

- Restez à la maison ? Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ?

- Ça serait la première des choses que je ferais si je voulais vous voir me suivre sans mon accord mais comme je ne le veux pas, non, Hermione, non je ne vous prends pas pour des imbéciles.

- Ron, nous voulons simplement t'aider. Luna Lovegood…

- S'est fait enlever sous **mes **yeux ! D'accord ?! Ni toi Harry, ni Ginny et encore moins toi Hermione ! Moi ! J'estime être celui qui doit aller en France prévenir ses amis et les faire venir ici afin qu'ils nous aident. Eux seuls savent qui est réellement Luna Lovegood et pourrait expliquer qu'une fille ayant passé son enfance et adolescence en France se fasse enlevé, après un jour sur le sol anglais, par des Mangemort, par Draco Malfoy alors qu'il avait à sa merci Ronald Weasley un fils de la famille des Traitres à leur sang.

- Ronald…

- Réfléchissez cinq secondes. Que diront maman et papa quand ils rentreront et qu'il n'y aura personne à la maison ? Si vous êtes là, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne partirai qu'un ou deux jours maximum. »

Harry baissa les yeux, il savait que c'était exact, Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme résigné mais Hermione secoua la tête et se détourna de la scène en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu refuses notre aide ?

- Je ne refuse rien du tout. Tu m'aideras en restant ici…

- Mais Rona…

- Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, j'ai déjà tout dit.

- Ecoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire !

- Au revoir et à demain. »

Le garçon n'écouta plus les paroles de la jeune fille et les deux autres ne firent rien pour l'arrêter complètement résignés. Ron attrapa un sac avec quelques affaires, rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers le Portoloin qui avait l'étrange apparence d'un canard en plastique mauve. Il n'entendit pas les pas précipité d'Hermione derrière lui et sentit juste sa main chaude qui se posait un peu sur la sienne alors qu'ils touchaient le jouet. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes. Ron n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé qu'il s'écrasait durement au sol.

« _Aouch !_ »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément à ce cri qui n'était pas le sien et il se redressa en position assise alors que son regard se posait sur Hermione Granger. La jeune fille était belle et bien là, assise à ses côtés en train d'essuyer du sang sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça… »

Elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se relevait.

« Hermione dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

- … Et bien si voilà ! Répondit-elle en se relevant, haussant les épaules. Tu n'écoutais pas mes arguments alors..

- Mais quels arguments ? Sérieusement Hermione est-ce que tu as écouté les miens ? Me prends-tu pour un tel crétin qui ne pourrait expliquer son histoire ?

- Ronald je parle français ! »

Le garçon se tut et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la jeune fille.

« En fait, je ne parle pas couramment le français mais je peux me débrouiller. Ma mère est française si tu avais oublié…

- C'est vrai que j'avais omis ce point-là. Excuse-moi Hermione je…

- Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Les deux s'immobilisèrent à cette nouvelle voix et ouvrirent de grands yeux. Hermione fut la première à se tourner vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler en français. Ronald la suivit et découvrit une chevelure aussi flamboyante que la sienne. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hermione près de lui puis avisa d'un œil noir la jeune fille, elle faisait partit de celle qu'il avait vu dans le flashback et à en juger par la baguette pointer sur lui elle n'était pas très contente de leur arrivée.

« Je répète qui êtes-vous ? Je vous ai vu arrivé par Portoloin, je sais que vous êtes des sorciers alors parlé !

- Nous sommes anglais. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa peu à peu sa baguette alors qu'Hermione s'approchait d'elle peu à peu.

« Nous sommes ici car nous pensons qu'une amie à vous a de gros problèmes. Luna Lovegood. »

Le bras de la rousse retomba complètement le long de son corps et elle secoua la tête avant de la tourner vers la maison qui leur faisait face.

« EMILE ! »

T

**I**l en fallut beaucoup pour que les parents Jacobs autorisent leurs deux enfants à sortir, Charlie y mit du sien mais cela fonctionna et une dizaine de minutes après l'appel les jumeaux pédalaient vers la maison des cousins sans que ni leurs parents, ni Xenophilius Lovegood n'aient vent de cette visite surprise. Cassandre jeta son vélo avant lui quand ils arrivèrent au numéro 6 de l'avenue du Contrat Social. Elle fit presque tomber la porte en toquant et ils faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque tous les deux quand une voix les appela de la porte menant au jardin.

« Lou c'est toi ? Demanda Charlie en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille ne se montrait pas.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en passant une tête dans l'entrebâillure. Vite entrez, ça n'est pas sûr de rester ici. »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent mi-étonné, mi-amusé par le ton de leur ami puis s'engouffrèrent par la porte du jardin. Aussitôt un film blanc les parcourut et ils reconnurent un sortilège d'identité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Nous sommes obligé, Charlie. Répondit Lou alors que le jeune homme époussetait la poussière qu'avait posée le sortilège lors de son passage. On ne sait jamais…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi avoir… »

Cassandre se tut en remarquant deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un garçon roux et une fille brune. Sa baguette fendit l'air par automatisme et l'autre fille brandit la sienne presque en même temps.

« Qui sont-ils ?!

- Calmes toi Cassandre, ils ont des choses importantes à nous dire sur Luna. »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et le garçon intima à la fille de se calmer, aussitôt elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et hocha la tête vers son amie.

« Alors quoi qu'y a-t-il ? »

Hermione rangea sa baguette un peu après que la fille l'ai fait et se tourna vers Ron.

« Laisse-moi faire. Lui intima-t-elle dans leur langue maternelle.

- Tu ne saurais quoi dire.

- Je ne suis pas bête Ronald. » Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le garçon soupira avant de lui dire de faire. Hermione soupira à son tour avant de tourner vers les cinq français qui leur faisaient face et de prendre une grande inspiration, réunissant tous son vocabulaire.

« Nous vous promettons que nous venons en tant qu'amis et non ennemis. Ce qui se passe en ce moment nous dépasse totalement et c'est pour cela que nous avons tenu à vous rencontrer. Il y a quelques jours Luna Lovegood, votre amie, ainsi que son père, est arrivée chez les Weasley. Sa famille. Dit-elle en montrant Ron de la tête. Il semblerait que leurs deux familles se connaissent à l'époque où les Lovegood vivaient en Angleterre. Toujours est-il que le lendemain de son arrivée des hommes, des Mangemorts sont venus et l'ont enlevé. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, et Ronald était le seul avec elle à ce moment. Nous sommes là parce que nous ne pourrons jamais découvrir sans vous pourquoi un Malfoy a enlevé Luna Lovegood alors qu'un Weasley, et de plus le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, était à sa merci. »

Hermione avait vu lentement, au fur et à mesure de son aveu, le visage de ses vis-à-vis devenir de plus en plus pâle et à la fin elle crut bien que la rousse chez qui ils avaient atterris allait s'évanouir d'ailleurs elle dut attraper le bras du garçon près d'elle. Ce fut le dernier garçon qui eut la première réaction, il s'avança le regard comme fou vers elle et elle recula de frayeur alors que Ron se plaçait devant elle.

« Ne penses même pas à t'approcher plus. » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention du garçon.

Celui-ci le toisa de bas en haut avant qu'une main ne pose sur son épaule pour le faire reculer, ce fut la jeune fille ayant menacé Hermione de sa baguette qui apparut derrière lui et il sembla se calmer automatiquement. Une jolie brune aux yeux vert, les mêmes qu'Harry, apparu devant lui et pendant un instant ils ne purent, ni l'un ni l'autre, détacher leur regard. Ce moment passé elle baissa la tête gênée, et Ron cru lui-même qu'il allait rougir.

« Je… Je m'appelle Cassandre Jacobs. Dit-elle en anglais et en tendant la main vers lui.

- Et bien… Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Répondit-il en attrapant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Tu ne parles pas un mot de français, non ?

- Bonjour ? Plaisanta Ron, la faisant sourire puis secouer la tête.

- Très bien, l'anglais est enseigné à Beauxbâtons. Nous pouvons l'utiliser. Comment… Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Hermione et Ronald alors. Je… Voici Charlie Jacobs, nous sommes jumeaux. Celle qui vous a accueillie est Lou Bagnard, son cousin est Emile Sovin et enfin Jules Marceau. Nous sommes meilleurs amis avec Luna. »

Le regard qu'eurent alors Ron et Hermione furent le même, de la douleur mélangé à de la compassion. La jeune fille recula et ce fut son frère qui avança. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait un petit air avec leur ami Harry, bien qu'il soit plus grand et sans lunette.

« Ronald hein… Alors tu es celui qui était avec Luna quand elle s'est faite enlevée.

- C'est ça oui. Répondit amèrement Ron.

- Dis-nous comment ça s'est passé. »

Ron fronça les yeux au ton autoritaire qu'avait employé Charlie et retroussa les lèvres prés à l'insulter avant de sentir la main d'Hermione serrer la sienne. Il soupira et finit par répondre, non sans mauvaise grâce.

« Nous étions assis dans le jardin. Silencieusement, Luna a toujours aimé les silences.

- Comment peux-tu affirmé cela, tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours.

- Luna et moi étions amis avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Angleterre. Répliqua Ron ce qui fit taire le coléreux Charlie qui recula. Toujours est-il que l'on a était attaqué. Draco Malfoy. C'est un garçon de notre école, fils de Mangemort et l'on se déteste. Nos deux familles se sont toujours détestées car eux défendaient le Sang-Pur tandis que nous étions beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit. Il aurait été normal qu'il m'attaque moi, le Traitre à mon Sang mais non c'est à Luna qu'ils s'en sont pris. Malfoy et cette _Bête_. Je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'a jeté un sort et je me suis évanoui. Ils ont enlevé Luna et je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Ron, cesses de t'en vouloir.

- Ton amie a raison Ronald, même ici nous savons à quel point les Mangemorts sont dangereux. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Le jeune anglais remercia Cassandre du regard. Puis celui qu'elle avait présenté comme s'appelant Emile s'avança vers lui.

« Et que cherchais-tu en venant ici ?

- C'est évident non. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, ceux avec qui elle a passé le plus de son temps. Dans mes souvenirs d'enfants nous n'avons pas fréquenté assez les Malfoy étant petits pour qu'il y ait des représailles. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à ce sujet c'est bien vous.

- Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais fait référence à un certain Malfoy, ni aux Weasley… Répondit la fille aussi rousse que lui. En fait Luna ne se souvenait de quasi rien d'avant… son arrivée ici.

- Je sais ça… Son père nous l'a expliqué à leur arrivée. Je …

- Attends ! S'écria Cassandre en le regardant dans les yeux la bouche grande ouverte de surprise avant de se tourner vers son père. C'est cela dont parlait papa ! Xenophilius est arrivé la nuit dernière à la maison complètement affolé à propos de Luna… Nous ne pensions pas que cela était aussi grave.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? S'exclama Lou scandalisée.

- Nos parents nous retenaient comme prisonniers à l'intérieur. Nous ne pouvions rien faire et les portables ne sont pas devenus un automatisme chez nous. Enfin bref, il parlait de choses et nous ne comprenions rien…

- Mais ils ont dit le nom Malfoy. Compléta Charlie en relevant la tête. Oui ils l'ont dit !

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant.

- C'était saccadé mais ils semblaient débattre de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir à Luna. Et pourquoi cette famille plutôt qu'une autre car ils n'avaient aucuns privilèges. Par rapport à Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Oh mon dieu… Murmura Cassandre en secouant la tête. Charlie tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit… il a dit qu'**il** la voulait. En fait qu'**il** les voulait toutes les deux. Luna mais aussi Allamanda.

- Qui est Allamanda ? Demanda Hermione en voyant les airs choqués de chacun.

- C'est la mère de Luna. Répondit Ron effaré.

- Mais la mère de Luna est…

- Morte, oui. Et c'est ça le plus inquiétant. » Finit par répondre Cassandre avant de se tourner vers son frère en secouant la tête.


	5. Chapter 4

**B**onjour. Chapitre très tardivement posté mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment de retour sur cette fanfiction donc je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment dérangé. Pour l'instant je continue d'écrire parce que ça me fait plaisir mais quand j'en aurai marre je ne ferais pas l'effort alors si certain veulent la suite il faut se manifester ou je risque d'arrêter.

Bonne lecture.

T

**C**hapitre 4

**F**inalement ils avaient finis par s'assoir. Tous formant presque un cercle n'osaient se regarder, ce fut Hermione qui brisa la glace en ayant assez de ce blanc.

« Il faut tout reprendre depuis le début. Sinon nous ne comprendrons rien.

- C'est que nous avons trop peu d'informations. Répondit Ronald.

- Je trouve moi qu'avec ce que tu as et ce qu'ils ont, nous pouvons déjà replacer quelques pièces du puzzle.

- Hermione a raison. » Renchérit Cassandre en lui souriant.

Ce fut Emile qui prit la parole en se grattant légèrement la tête.

« Est-ce que vous êtes réellement sûr que la mère de Luna est morte ?

- Emile ! S'écria Lou en se tournant vers son cousin. T'es sérieux là ?

- Crois-moi, elle l'est. Nous étions à la crémation avec ma famille… »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation.

« Mais de quoi est-elle morte ? Une attaque ?

- Même pas. Répondit Ron en se tournant vers Hermione. Si je me souviens bien, c'était en faisant une expérience. Un malheureux accident auquel Luna a assisté.

- Quel horreur… Ça a dut être un traumatisme pour une enfant.

- Ils sont partis la semaine qui a suivis la cérémonie. Je me souviens que l'ambiance était vraiment folle à la maison, beaucoup d'hommes du Ministère sont venus… Quand j'y pense, ajouta Ron en fronçant les sourcils, maman était sur les nerfs à cette époque. Elle ne cessait de répéter que cela ne finirait jamais… Je n'ai jamais su de quoi elle parlait et j'étais un petit garçon alors ça ne m'a pas plus préoccupé que ça mais maintenant je me dis que ça a peut-être un lien.

- Ta mère a-t-elle dit autre chose ? Demanda Charlie une lueur avide dans le regard.

- Non… Un jour, peut-être un mois plus tard, une violente dispute a éclaté entre mes parents. Je ne les avait jamais vus comme ça… Puis plus rien, maman a cessé de ruminer et la vie a repris son cours. Pas la peine de me poser la question, je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait puisqu'ils s'étaient enfermés.

- Tout cela devient inquiétant… Murmura Cassandre. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Luna a de gros problèmes qui ont commencés il y a bien longtemps. »

T

_**L**__e roi et ses paires ont enfermés la reine. A bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguons et par ses pouvoirs, moi et mes frères voguerons… Yo ho ! sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra. _

« Vous devriez cesser de chanter en français Mademoiselle Luna. Le Maitre déteste ça. »

_Yo ho ! quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Luna tourna calmement la tête vers Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'entrer. Ses yeux gris, les mêmes que son fils la faisait frissonner de dégout par le sang qui y était injecté. Ses pas martelèrent le sol alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle, sa main empoigna les cheveux de Luna avant de la tirer hors de son lit pour la jeter sur le sol.

« Combien de fois va-t-on te répéter les choses ?!

- Vous n'êtes pas mon Maitre. »

L'éclair blanc qui fendit l'air atteignit Luna avant même qu'il ait finis de réciter la formule. Malgré elle un cri lui échappa, cri qui s'échappa aussi par la porte ouverte et rebondit contre les murs du long couloir sombre. Il mourut dans sa gorge alors que la douleur partait mais des spasmes parcouraient son corps entier, jamais on ne l'avait frappé d'un sortilège de Doloris aussi puissant pas même le Mage Noir, qu'avait-elle fait à cette homme pour qu'il l'a déteste à ce point ?... Il levait à nouveau sa baguette quand une voix froide l'interrompit.

« Je pense qu'elle a compris Lucius… »

Aussitôt un frisson parcouru le corps du Mangemort, alors que Lord Voldemort pénétrait dans la chambre. Doucement il se pencha en avant et sa fine main s'enroula autours du bras de Luna pour la relever. La jeune fille fut prise d'un haut le cœur et elle se précipita vers un coin de la chambre pour vomir tout son maigre déjeuner. Ce fut cette fois la baguette de Celui-Dont-Les-Gens-Ont-Peur-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui s'éleva dans l'air pour propulser Lucius Malfoy hors de la chambre. Voldemort sembla remarquer Draco Malfoy à l'entrée de la chambre regardant la scène effrayé. Il fit volte-face dans un mouvement de cape magique et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune blond.

« Que fais-tu là, Draco ?

- Je l'ai entendu crier. Répondit-il la voix tremblante. Je voulais m'assurer que Grenberg ne s'en était pas pris à nouveau à elle.

- Draco, je ne le répéterais pas encore une fois. Ne t'approches plus d'elle.

- Mais Maitre…

- Il n'y a PAS de mais ! Si je te vois encore une fois à trainer autours de sa chambre, je m'engagerais à faire que tu ne puisses même pas danser et encore moins prononcer tes vœux le jour de ton mariage.

- Très bien... J'ai compris. »

Draco Malfoy jeta un dernier regard à Luna Lovegood qui était dos à lui se tenant toujours contre le mur avant de s'en aller. Voldemort ne s'attarda pas non plus, ordonnant à l'Elfe de nettoyer le vomi. A peine la porte se referma que Luna s'écarta du mur, son visage était couvert de sueur et ses yeux fiévreux. Elle s'approcha de son lit pour s'y assoir et enroula ses bras autours de ses fines jambes en commençant à chantonner.

_Yo ho ! quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hissez haut l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

T_  
_

**C**assandre Jacobs ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents à l'étrange couple que former Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, l'anglais qui avait assisté à l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie. Et bizarrement elle ressentait une sorte de sympathie pour ces deux personnes avec qui elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots dans une langue peu commune appelé le Franglais. Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer vers eux, deux bras enserrèrent son ventre et elle sentit un torse se coller à son dos.

« Jules… »

Son petit ami ne répondit pas, et pour la première fois elle se sentit gênée dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux surpris de l'anglaise et elle se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

« Réunissons nous avec les autres. Pour Luna… Ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses yeux se froncer.

- Très bien… » Répondit-il dans un soupir las.

Alors que les six jeunes s'avançaient une nouvelle fois les uns vers les autres, la jeune fille se surprise à avoir envie de pleurer et quand la main de son frère vint prendre la sienne, la tristesse eut raison d'elle et une larme vint couler sur sa joue. Celle-ci fut bien vite effacée par sa main et personne ne la remarqua mais la jeune fille était maintenant plus que déterminée à retrouver son amie.

« Bien. Alors quand pars-t-on en Angleterre ? »

T**  
**

**U**n silence mortel régnait dans la pièce quand Albus Dumbledore apparut part la cheminée. Il épousseta sa longue robe blanche puis remit ses lunettes en place avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans le salon.

« Albus, vous êtes là enfin.

- Désolé de mon retard Evelyne, mais vous savez c'est un peu fou là-bas.

- Ça n'est rien voyons. Répondit la maitresse de maison en souriant. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou quelque chose ?

- Avez-vous des bonbons ? »

Evelyne Jacobs lança un regard surpris à son mari avant de sourire et d'hocher la tête pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Les trois hommes se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pour se saluer.

« Alors du nouveau au pays ?

- Pas grand-chose à propos de ton enfant, Xénophilius. Répondit le directeur de Poudlard alors que la femme partit un peu plus tôt les rejoignait un bol remplit de bonbon avec elle. Il est évident qu'elle se trouve au manoir des Malfoy mais son accès est devenu impossible maintenant. Il semblerait que Voldemort y réside aussi.

- Quel horreur… Pauvre enfant.

- Je doute qu'elle soit très mal traitée. Ça n'est surement pas une promenade de santé pour elle mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle est sa princesse. Elle et le fils Malfoy sont des clés dans son plan et même si nous n'en savons pas plus qu'il y a sept ans nous pouvons l'en empêcher.

- Mais comment faire ?

- Harry Potter. »

Un silence se fit. Avant que Xenophilius ne finissent par pousser un long et profond soupir. Surement de détresse.

« Tu savais que ce jour arriverait…

- D'abord James et Lily, puis Allamanda. Maintenant il me prend ma Luna. Cela ne peut plus durer.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'arrêté pendant qu'il est encore tant. Harry Potter nous sera d'une précieuse aide.

- Il est tellement jeune…

- Moins que Luna, Evelyne. Répondit son mari. Et ce garçon en a vu déjà beaucoup pour son âge.

- Est-il au courant ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux froncés.

- Il a entendu la prophétie le concernant mais la chambre du Ministères les contenants a été presque entièrement détruite. Je ne pense pas que quiconque est entendu celle de Luna et Draco.

- Donc il sait au moins pour lui. Pour sa tâche.

- Je pense qu'il le sait depuis qu'il connait l'existence de Voldemort et sa propre histoire… Ceux sont des choses qui viennent inconsciemment vous savez.

- Doit-on tous retourner en Angleterre ?

- Je pense que votre famille ne devrait pas changer ses habitudes, vos enfants ne doivent se douter de rien. D'ailleurs où sont vos enfants ?

- Chez une amie à eux. Nous leurs avons permis de sortir un peu, ils commençaient à devenir dingue. Ils savent pour Luna vous savez. Ils ne sont pas stupides, voir arriver Xenophilius sans elle, et complètement affolé n'a pas dut être facile pour eux.

- Qu'ils soient au courant de l'enlèvement n'est pas important mais en aucun cas il ne faut qu'ils apprennent pour la prophétie, vous savez à cette âge ils sont intrépide et Luna est leur meilleure amie si j'ai bien compris.

- Charlie et elle… Commença Evelyne en secouant la tête. Enfin, c'est compliqué…

- Raison de plus pour ne rien leur dire. La dernière chose que nous voulons ce sont des morts inutiles. »

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la mère et la main rassurante de son mari vint se poser sur la sienne. Alors Dumbledore se tourna vers le Lovegood pour lui jeter un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Xenophilius tu vas rester un temps ici, je sais que tu as plusieurs personnes à contacté. Une fois la première phase du plan mit en place, vous viendrez tous en Angleterre et on pourra enfin récupérer Luna. »

Puis reprenant les paroles qu'avait utilisées Henry Jacobs quelques jours plus tôt, il recula vers la cheminée.

« Voldemort ne l'aura pas elle aussi, c'est une promesse. »

T

**L**ou trouvait toute cette histoire complètement folle. Loufoque. Autant que l'aurait pu être Luna Lovegood. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Luna, LEUR Luna pouvait s'être retrouvé dans une histoire pareil. Enlèvement. Mage Noir. Angleterre. Cela leur étaient à eux tous tellement vague il y a quelques jours. Maintenant c'étaient en plein cœur de leurs discutions.

« Lou. C'est ça ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers celle qui venait de lui parler. L'anglaise dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom. Elle qui était une quiche en anglais, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…

« Oui… Et toi déjà ?

- Hermione. Répondit celle-ci en souriant. Hermione Granger.

- Qui y a-t-il, Hermione Granger ?

- Et bien… Tu es la seule qui est si à l'écart du groupe. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'aies pas de problèmes.

- Merci ça va. Dit Lou, même si elle n'avait compris qu'une mineure partie de ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Nous partons bientôt tu sais… Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ? Ne te soucies pas d'en prendre trop, en Angleterre beaucoup de personnes seront d'accord pour vous en prêter. »

Cela la laissa coi. Elle dévisagea Hermione. Venait-elle de lui promettre des vêtements ? Etait-ce une manière de l'acheter en quelques sortes ? Elle fronça les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas t'offensé. Enchaina Hermione se mettant à parler en français en voyant son trouble. Je dis juste que vous ne quittez pas tous pour rien. Beaucoup de personnes seront prêtes à vous aider une fois en Angleterre. Pour vous héberger, comme pour vous habiller. »

Lou hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir mais pour le moment retrouver Luna était une des choses principales à faire. Alors elle partit faire ses paquets avec son cousin.

Hermione en s'éloignant fut vite rejoint par Ron qui soupirait.

« Ça va pas assez vite…

- Ronald ils partent tous prendre des affaires chez eux. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont des parents aussi. Que crois-tu que les tiens diraient dans pareil cas ? »

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, signe qu'il s'avouait vaincu et elle sourit.

« Préparons ce Portoloin, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. »

T

**L**e chemin du retour c'était fait dans un silence plus que religieux. Ni Charlie, ni Cassandre n'était remonté sur son vélo et le faisait juste avancer à un rythme très lent. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son frère et soupira.

« Partons-nous ?

- La question ne se pose pas. Répondit-il en ne baissant même pas la tête vers elle.

- Que va-t-on dire aux parents ?

- Que nous faisons une soirée chez Lou. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Ils doivent être sur le qui-vive Charlie, eux ont l'air de connaitre toute l'histoire.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de sortir, pas sans nous expliquer pourquoi. Alors s'ils veulent qu'on reste à la maison, ils n'auront qu'à nous dire ce qui se passe avec Lovegood. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et alors qu'il pénétrait dans la maison un homme à longue barbe disparaissait dans les flemmes vertes de la cheminée. Les deux adolescent se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils avancèrent dans l'habitacle et affichèrent un sourire sur leurs lèvres avant que le garçon ne formule sa demande.

Ce fut d'abord un Non! catégorique venant du père, mais avec l'aide de la mère et de l'ami, Xenophilius, ils réussirent à convaincre leur paternel, non sans que Charlie ait essayé de faire cracher le morceau à son père sur l'enlèvement de Luna, ce qui n'eut aucun résultat. Ils ne prirent pas longtemps à préparer leurs affaires, prenant surtout de l'argent. La monnaie sorcière était la même partout cela ne poserait pas de problème en Angleterre, ils pourraient acheter ce qu'il leur manquait une fois là-bas. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers quelque chose sembla manquer à Cassandre, elle était sûre d'avoir oublié la chose la plus importante, et quand elle sut ce que c'était elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Vous nous appelez au moindre problèmes hein ?

- Que pourrait-il nous arriver chez Lou, maman ? Demanda Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne joues pas au plus malin avec ta mère. Tu sais très bien que les temps ne sont pas tout rose. »

Le garçon échangea un regard noir avec son père et Cassandre cru bon d'aller l'enlacer pour faire taire cette ambiance. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Henry Jacobs elle se dirigea vers sa mère en lui promettant de se voir plus tard. Puis les deux sortirent main dans la main. Charlie enfourchait son vélo quand elle prit une tout autre direction.

« Où tu vas Cassie ?

- Olaf. »

Le garçon fit une grimace en ouvrant grand les yeux, puis passa une main sur son visage.

« C'est une blague ?

- Non, c'est loin d'en être une.

- T'es timbrée. »

Elle tira la langue à son frère en promettant de faire vite puis disparut.

T

_**C**__'est pas possible ! Que font-ils ? _Rouspéta Ron pour la énième fois.

- Ils vont arriver ! Vous êtes d'une patience vous les anglais…

- Ne fais pas de Ronald une généralité. Tu serais surpris. » Répondit Hermione à Emile sans lever son nez de son livre.

Cinq minutes environ passèrent sans que personne n'arrive.

« Ouais, ben n'empêche le Portoloin est réglé à 15 heure pile et il sera 15 heure dans 4 minutes.

- Nous sommes là ! C'est bon on est là ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Cassandre qui venait d'arriver, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux en reprenant sa respiration alors que son frère arrivait derrière elle dans le même état. Ron s'approchait d'eux quand une _bombe_ s'écrasa entre lui et eux. Une _bombe_ dorée pour être exact, une _bombe_ ailée, une _bombe_ qui…

« Oh mon dieu ! Un abraxan ! »

Il se fit bousculé par Hermione qui approché et l'animal recula de plusieurs pas devant la jeune fille.

« Un abraxan ! Mais comment … Que fait-il là ?

- C'est Olaf, le nôtre. Répondit Cassandre.

- Le vôtre ?

- Le sien. Rectifia Charlie.

- Oui, enfin bref. Il nous sera on ne peut plus utile alors il vient. De toute façon il ne nous quitte jamais.

- Un abraxan ne peut prendre un Portoloin enfin, et le nôtre part dans moins de deux minutes.

- Prenez-le !

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis Hermione, le seul qui connait assez bien le Terrier pour y aller par les airs c'est moi alors prenez le Portoloin et on vous rejoindra là-bas, tu connais très bien ces animaux nous y seront dans quelques heures.

- Mais tu ne…

- Aller, fais-moi confiance un peu. Prenez vite ce Portoloin.

- Je viens avec toi ! Il n'obéit qu'à moi. Ajouta Cassandre en voyant le regard étonné des deux anglais.

- Très bien, maintenant touchez tous ce maudit Portoloin. »

Il ne fallut pas en dire plus, Cassandre poussa son frère en avant et les cinq adolescents touchèrent la vieille chaussure puis disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Ron laissa échapper un soupir et les deux jeunes se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre. Cassandre eut un petit sourire gêné et il décida de faire quelque chose en s'approchant de la bête, elle secoua la tête et allait dire quelque chose mais il la devança.

« Alors comme ça c'est le vôtre. Si tu veux savoir j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre d'animal, en troisième année j'ai même dompté un hippogriffe, son nom c'est Buck, il… »

Alors qu'il parlait, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de l'abraxan qui avait penché la tête sur le côté et alors qu'il tendait la main vers lui l'animal se redressa avant de lui donner un coup de crane en plein sur la poitrine. Ronald lâcha un petit grognement en tombant en arrière sur les fesses et Cassandre éclata de rire.

« C'est ce que je voulais te dire : _il n'obéit qu'à moi_.

- C'est tout sauf drôle… »

T

**G**inny et Harry étaient assis dans le jardin quand ils réapparurent, tous s'échouant lamentablement au sol. La jeune fille se redressant en ne remarquant pas la tête rousse de son frère et jeta un regard affolé à Harry en se mettant à courir dans leur direction alors qu'ils se relevaient tous en en râlant et s'époussetant.

« Où est Ron ?! »

Hermione leva les yeux vers eux et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va revenir mais un peu plus tard. Une fille de leur bande a eu la bonne idée de vouloir emmener un abraxan du coup Ronald et elle viennent ensembles étant donné qu'elle ne connait pas le chemin.

- Alors ce sont eux ? » Murmura Ginny en jetant un regard en arrière.

Hermione hocha la tête et elle allait répondre quand une voix la coupa.

« Harry Potter..? »

Tous se tournèrent étonnés vers la rousse qui venait de parler et Ginny haussa un sourcil devant la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux plus que par ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune fille rosie sous tous ces regards et la Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Je suis abonné au journal du père de Luna et Harry Potter est un sujet courant. Normal que je le reconnaisse.

- Tu lis le Chicaneur toi ? Demanda Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

- Quoi moi ?

- Non, en fait ça ne m'étonne même pas…

- Vous êtes donc les amis de Luna.

- C'est ça. Dit le garçon en se tournant vers Ginny. Et vous vous êtes Harry Potter et compagnie.

- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, et je ne t'aime déjà pas.

- Il n'est pas dans mon intention de me faire aimer. La seule chose que je veux c'est récupérer Luna et si vous pouvez nous aider comme l'affirme Ronald Weasley très bien.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est nous qui sommes venu vous chercher. Sans Ron et Hermione tu serais encore dans ton bled à attendre une nouvelle lettre de Luna qui ne viendrait jamais. »

Les oreilles de Ginny étaient à présent rouges de colère alors que le regard vert électrique de son vis-à-vis semblait vouloir la fendre en deux. Elle se détourna de lui avant de se diriger vers la maison, vite suivit d'Hermione. Harry soupira et se gratta la tête avant de sourire bêtement.

« Ginny a toujours été impulsif. Enfin… Vous voulez du thé ? »

T

**C**e fut environ deux heures plus tard que Ron et Cassandre atterrirent devant le Terrier. Le garçon lui dit de laisser la bête paitre dans le jardin et ils prirent la direction de la maison. Lui d'un pas claudiquant, elle parfaitement à l'aise.

« Je hais ces bêtes. Je les ai toujours hais. Murmurait-il quand il poussa la porte du Terrier.

- Je t'avais dit de te mettre sur la selle avec moi, tu aurais été beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- Et nous aurions été beaucoup plus proches aussi.

- Oh Ronald, de quoi as-tu peur ? Je fais bien 25 centimètres de moins que toi. Ria la jeune fille.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Marmonna le garçon faisant exploser Cassandre de rire.

- T'es bête. »

Un silence les accueillis. Les deux perdirent leurs sourires et se regardèrent avant que la française ne pouffe.

« Waa, quel silence de mort. Aux dernières nouvelles Luna est toujours en vie… Dit-elle en français à l'intention de ses amis avant de reprendre en anglais. Si nous sommes là c'est pour retrouver Luna, nous voulons tous la même chose alors je ne comprends pas qu'il y est une telle ambiance de…

- Nous étions en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de pénétrer dans le Manoir des Malfoy avant que vous n'arriviez… La coupa Hermione en souriant.

- Ah. Euh, d'accord. »

La jeune fille sourit en haussant les sourcils, et Ron ne put s'empêché de ricaner lui valant un regard noir. Ce fut la voix de Charlie qui le fit se taire.

« As-tu fais bon voyage ? Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps.

- Olaf a pourtant volé très vide. Ronald a bien faillis tomber des dizaines de fois…

- Mais encore…

- Il n'y a rien eu Charlie. Répondit-elle soucieuse de l'air qu'avait son frère. Rien. Pas d'attaque. Personne ne nous a suivis et nous n'avons pas croisé d'autres sorciers là-haut. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais soupira et elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tous détournèrent la tête de cette scène fraternelle et après quelques secondes ils se détachèrent pour faire face aux autres, tous les deux un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer chez les Malfoy.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais d'un magasin fermer pour réparation, on parle du Manoir là. L'endroit où se trouve Voldemort. Répondit Ginny en se tournant vers Charlie.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que ça sera compliqué mais il le faut.

- Non, de toute évidence tu ne sais pas si tu penses pouvoir y arriver.

- Ma sœur a raison… Le seul moyen d'y entrer c'est d'être Mangemort. Ou bien prisonnier mais c'est stupide. »

Ronald n'osa alors pas relever la tête, car à bien y réfléchir son idée n'était pas si stupide. D'ailleurs Hermione le lui rappela bien vite.

« Ronald… Tu es un génie.

- C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea Ginny.

- Tu sais que l'on ne le veut pas plus que toi, Ginny, mais c'est la seule solution.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Emile en fronçant les yeux, posant ainsi la question que se demander les cinq français.

- Moi. Répondit simplement Harry en soupirant. La personne que veut le plus Voldemort c'est moi, et on rentrera chez les Malfoy car nous serons leurs prisonniers. »

Charlie fronça les yeux à cette réponse, alors qu'il sentait la main de Cassandre se glissait dans la sienne. Ce garçon, Harry Potter, ne connaissait même pas Luna Lovegood et pourtant il était prêt à se vendre à Lord Voldemort pour la sauver. Pour quelle raison ? Ça n'était pas normal…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Harry Potter avait à présent les yeux froncés d'incompréhension et sans qu'il ne le contrôle il sentit une bouffé de colère monter en lui. Contre cet imbécile qu'on appeler l'Élu et qui voulait lui faire croire qu'il ne se rendait dans cet endroit suicidaire seulement pour le beau sourire de Luna. Charlie n'était pas dupe.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- En échange ? Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu vas aller dans cet enfer sans quelque chose en échange…

- Serpentard... »

Charlie n'entendit pas le murmure de Ronald Weasley, simplement un sifflement alors que l'anglaise rousse criait : **REDUCTO **!

« **Pretego **! S'écria Cassandre en se mettant devant son frère et déviant ainsi le violent sort.

- Ginny ! Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Pas le droit de quoi ? Répliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers Hermione qui la regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Protéger la dignité de mon petit-ami ? Comme si … Comme si … Aaah, mais comment ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?! Mais d'où tu viens ?! Continua-t-elle en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Harry. Harry est la personne…

- Ginny. La coupa le dit Harry en question d'une voix lasse. Crois-moi ça n'est pas contre toi en particulier mais je commence à en avoir assez que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… Dumbledore, McGonagall et même vous… Ecoutes, Charlie, la seule chose que je veux c'est que tout cela cesse et à priori Voldemort ne veux plus seulement moi mais aussi Luna Lovegood. Je ne laisserais pas une autre famille souffrir par la main de cet homme. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _C'est comme ça Ginny et tu le sais, même si je ne voulais pas le faire, je le dois. Au moins pour Luna et pour son père.

- Mais Harry, tu…

- Nous partirons demain, et surement pas autant que nous sommes. Ron, Hermione et moi. L'un de vous cinq peut-être. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il s'arrêta et se tourna avec un petit sourire vers la plus jeune des Weasley en lui tendant la main.

« Tu viens ? »

La jeune fille ne fit pas prier, elle l'attrapa et les deux prirent la direction des escaliers. Ce fut Emile qui les coupa en le hélant.

« Hé, Harry Potter. Merci… »

Le jeune sorcier répondit avec un petit sourire avant qu'ils prennent, lui et Ginny, les escaliers et disparaissent dans les étages du Terrier. Alors un silence régna dans la pièce et Charlie ferma les yeux avant de s'affaler sur une chaise derrière lui en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Puis le nom de son amie aux longs cheveux blonds et à cet air tellement ailleurs fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.


	6. Chapter 5

**B**onjour. Voici un nouveau chapitre, abandonnons l'idée d'un chapitre tous les dimanches j'ai jamais réussi à tenir mes résolutions. Bienvenu aux nouveaux gens qui suivent mon histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

T

**C**hapitre 5

**C**ette nuit-là, la sixième que Luna passait chez les Malfoy elle fut réveillée par un violent cauchemar et un cri lui échappa. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle espéra que personne ne l'ai entendu. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas flanché face à la rage de ses _hôtes_ les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus rudes et parfois même quand Lord Voldemort était dans la maison, alors qu'il avait formellement interdit que l'on ne l'approche. Elle avait perdu du poids et alors qu'elle se redressait la bretelle de sa nuisette glissa sur son épaule la faisant frissonner. Elle regarda autours d'elle et quand elle aperçut l'objet de ses pensées, un gros pull rouge sang, elle se maudit de l'avoir laissé choir de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec délicatesse et elle marchait à pas feutré quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle eut peur. Pendant une petite seconde, elle repensa à son rêve, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba par terre sans un bruit.

« Luna ? Demanda en chuchotant une voix inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et la personne entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

« De …

- C'est moi. Draco Malfoy. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya de se relever sans succès. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'accroupi. Tous deux se regardèrent, se détaillant pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne pose une main sur sa joue. Elle sursauta mais à vrai dire n'osa pas bouger.

« Je ne dormais pas. Je t'ai entendu hurler. »

Luna baissa les yeux de honte à cette remarque. Il l'avait entendu, il devait alors se douter qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant l'ennemi.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Et toi Draco Malfoy ? Répondit-elle en relevant un visage au faux sourire. Est-ce que ça va ? Tes joues ont l'air plus creuses.

- J'ai cru que Grenberg était revenu t'embêter. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne fit que secouer la tête, lui signalant ainsi que non il n'était pas revenu et il soupira rassuré. Il posa alors ses mains sur sa taille pour la remettre sur ses pieds, mais elle ne bougea pas et comme dans un rêve il la guida vers son lit où elle s'assit. Plusieurs secondes silencieuses passèrent avant qu'un frisson ne la secoue violement.

« Tu as froid ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Draco se détourna d'elle pour chercher quelque chose. Quand enfin son regard tomba sur le pull, il avança doucement vers celui-ci pour le lui ramener ensuite. Elle l'enfila et se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Ses joues pales contrasté avec le rouge du vêtement et avec le pyjama noir d'encre de Draco Malfoy. Ils se fixèrent silencieux, et elle fut surprise encore une fois de voir qu'il semblait rechercher quelque chose en elle qu'elle-même ne savait pas.

« C'est drôle… Murmura-t-il en souriant doucement. Tu n'as pas changé et pourtant tu es complètement différente.

- Je… Je ne connais pas cette fille que tu recherches Draco…

- Mais tu es cette fille Luna. »

Elle secoua la tête doucement et il finit par s'assoir lui aussi sur le grand lit.

« Je…

- Je sais qu'au fond de toi, elle est encore là. Une personne ne peut changer à ce point. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir complètement renié.

- Je ne me rappelle plus de toi !

- Arrêtes ! Chuchota d'une voix tout de même forte. Arrêtes de me faire souffrir. Tu étais ma seule vraie amie. Et tu es partie ! Je suis resté seul, après la mort d'Allamanda. J'étais encore plus seul qu'avant et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Le coupa-t-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Que j'étais seul…

- Non, tu as dit Allamanda. C'était le prénom de ma mère. »

Il y eu un silence où il la fixa, de ses yeux gris, cela la rendit mal à l'aise et elle eut la sensation d'avoir dit une bêtise. Elle se mordit la langue alors que Draco parlait d'une manière aussi froide que l'étais son regard.

« Allamanda était ma marraine. »

Luna sentit son cœur s'arrêtait dans sa poitrine, et son souffle lui manqua. Elle empoigna ses draps dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite allait attraper l'épaule du Malfoy et elle céda à la panique. Ce fut intense, comme si les années suivant la mort de sa mère où elle était une enfant si calme et sans sensation la rattrapaient et que tout ce qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même ressortait en même temps. Elle frissonna. Elle trembla. Puis elle pleura.

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de la crise. Luna Lovegood… Luna Lovegood était déjà à l'époque une enfant qui pleurait peu. A l'âge de 6 ans, il était lui-même plus froussard qu'elle. Mais à cet instant elle semblait comme en proie à un sentiment trop fort pour elle et cela le rendit quelque peu étourdi. Ce ne fut seulement au moment où les larmes noyèrent ses yeux qu'il réagit attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Elle se laissa faire et alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras il se mit à fredonner.

« _There was a little boy and a little girl_

_Lived in a alley._

_Says the little boy to the little girl_

"_Shall I? oh shall I?" _»

Ce fut presque instantané. Alors que la voix grave de Draco résonnait dans la chambre, les épaules de Luna ne tremblaient plus et sa respiration redevenait calme. Elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et baissa la tête.

« Allamanda nous chantait souvent cette comptine. C'était ta préférée.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque la fin, non ? Murmura Luna.

- A vrai dire. Répondit-il en détournant la tête. Je ne me souviens plus de la fin. »

De nouveau le silence redevint maitre et il dura, plusieurs minutes où les deux ne pensaient à rien. Profitant juste du calme qui n'était pas une chose courante dans cette maison. Luna bailla brisant cet instant et Draco se leva comme s'il avait subi un soudain déclic. Il s'excusa et décida qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de sommeil et qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre. Luna le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte avant de tendre une main dans sa direction.

« Attends. Dit-elle avant de soupirer. Est-ce que l'on va se revoir ?

- Tu habites chez moi.

- Mais je suis enfermée et tu n'es pas autorisé à me voir.

- Je… Je fais ce que je veux. Affirma-t-il en serrant les poings. Et si je veux venir te voir, je viendrais te voir. Maintenant couches toi, cette journée sera surement très longue.

T

**L**'air chaud, le vent frais, le bruit des criquets, les maisons jaune ou orange. Xenophilius Lovegood se trouvait face à tout ce qui représentait le Sud de la France, là où il avait vécu pendant 7 ans. Il lissa encore un peu la cravate Moldu qui lui enserrait la gorge avant de se diriger vers une maison sur deux étages d'un jaune pale. Ses cheveux blancs remuèrent face à la brise légère et il ferma un court instant les yeux faisant une prière silencieuse pour que tout ceci s'arrête au plus vite. Son doigt n'alla pas appuyer sur la sonnette comme chacun l'aurait fait, non, juste à côté se trouver sculpter dans le mur une baguette. Il fit glisser son annulaire dessus et il n'attendit pas, le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et il tomba.

« Bonjour Xenophilius. »

Sursautant à cette voix douce il se redressa, desserrant une bonne fois pour toute sa cravate un éclat de rire retentit alors qu'il se retournait.

« Tu sursautes encore au son de ma voix Xenophilius… Après tout ce temps !

- J'ai toujours hais ce système sorcier pour rentrer chez toi.

- Je suis un agent, je dois avoir le meilleur.

- Une bouche d'aération c'est le meilleur ? Selma tu aurais pu demander mieux. Tu aurais même pu inventer mieux.

- Si c'était moi qui devait la prendre tu crois bien que j'aurais créé un système grandiose avec l'arrivée dans un canapé, mais c'est tellement plus drôle de voir ta tête quand tu retombes à moitié stable… »

Les deux amis se sourirent, puis le visage de Selma Grant devint plus grave et elle soupira.

« Je suis désolée Xenophilius. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ça n'est pas ta faute Selma.

- C'était ma mission. C'était ma mission, je suis un agent, je suis Auror bon sang.

- Selma…

- J'aurais dû être présente, j'aurais dû être avec vous. Je voulais juste… Richard, je ne pouvais pas partir sans un mot pour lui.

- Selma, écoutes moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je me dis après réflexion que c'était peut-être inévitable. Ma Luna devait recroiser le chemin de ce Malfoy, c'est son destin en quelque sorte toi ou non présente ça n'aurait que retardé l'échéance. Maintenant à nous de faire en sorte de la sauver de cet enfer avant… Enfin, de toute façon tout ça c'est la faute des Joncheruines, ils ont dû m'embrouiller.

- Tu ne changeras jamais… » Murmura Selma en souriant.

Un court silence s'ensuivit où ils se regardaient en silence. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Où est Richard Thomas ? »

Pendant un instant elle resta la bouche entre ouverte les mots coincés dans la gorge puis elle rebaissa la tête et sourit.

« Le travail, tu sais. Le travail… Quand partons-nous ?

- Demain au plus tard, nous allons à Paris.

- Wyatt ?

- Wyatt. Je te laisse préparer tes affaires, je retourne chez les Jacobs. Je passerais te chercher demain en fin d'après-midi. Ne prends que le strict minimum, l'Ordre a des ressources.

- Xenophilius je…

- A demain, Selma. Et parle à Richard. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler Mr Lovegood transplana. Selma Grant recula de quelques pas pour s'appuyer contre une table, elle baissa alors les yeux au sol et se mordit la lèvre soudain totalement angoissée.

T

**D**'un geste distrait Ron caressait l'herbe à l'endroit exact où il était assis environ une semaine plus tôt avec Luna Lovegood le jour où elle s'était fait enlever. 7 jours. 7, c'est tellement énorme quand on est prisonnier des Mangemorts. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire subir.

« Bonjour. »

Son visage, qui s'était crisper inconsciemment durant ces dernière minutes reprit sa forme originel aussitôt eu-t-il reconnu la voix de Cassandre Jacobs.

« Salut. »

La jeune fille s'assit à la place même où était Luna et il se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient là avec eux et Cassandre s'était révéler être aussi gentille que Luna, elle avait juste de l'humour en plus. Elle pouvait aussi rester assise en silence, mais ça… Ça, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Ronald ?

- Je ne parle pas français.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille en souriant, une vieille habitude. Je demandais ce que nous allions faire. Nous aurions dû partir hier pourtant nous sommes toujours là.

- Nous ? Pardon, Cassandre, mais je doute que tu viennes avec nous.

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de mourir. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. En bref, que se passe-t-il ? On va rester ici, jusqu'à ce que nos parents viennent nous chercher ? Tu sais qu'ils vont finir par le découvrir.

- Je… Nous… Je ne sais pas moi ! Mes parents ne sont pas rentrer depuis des jours une chance, mais que se passera-t-il quand ils rentreront et qu'ils vous trouveront toi et toute ta bande ?

- Tu n'y as pas pensé avant de venir nous chercher ? »

Ron jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille après cette phrase qui se contenta de sourire en levant un sourcil.

« Quoi c'est vrai !

- Et bien non je n'y ai pas pensé ! Mais maintenant oui et je dis que vous ne pouvez pas rester là bien longtemps. Et surtout pas si Harry, Hermione et moi nous partons de la maison.

- Il y a bien toujours ta petite sœur ?

- Ginny ? Tu plaisantes, c'est le meilleur moyen de revenir et que vous soyez tous morts.

- Alors partons-tous !

- Nous ne pouvons pas.

- Alors quoi ?! Mince Ronald, nous ne pouvons pas partir, nous ne pouvons pas rester. Autant repartir maintenant en France ou bien créer notre propre équipe de recherche et voir laquelle fonctionnera le mieux ! »

La jeune fille se détourna du garçon pile au moment où il se tournait vers elle un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution !

- Que… Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

- Je ne te parle pas d'un concours mais l'idée est bonne. Faire deux équipes avec deux missions différentes. L'une infiltrer le Manoir, l'autre… Je ne sais pas, rechercher des informations sur la famille Lovegood, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Cassandre ne répondit pas, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les yeux signe qu'elle réfléchissait avant de sourire franchement.

« Ingénieux… Et c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée… Vraiment ingénieux… »

Ron ricana avant de se relever en sursaut, puis de tendre la main vers la française pour qu'elle se relève. Celle-ci se releva d'un coup et sourit au jeune homme. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire sur les lèvres, fière de leur trouvaille avant qu'un petit toussotement ne les interrompt et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers nul autre qu'Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous, elle baissa les yeux vers leurs deux mains encore enlacées, faisiez ? »

Les deux s'écartèrent rapidement et Ronald s'approcha un large sourire sur le visage vers son amie.

« Cassandre et moi venons peut-être de trouver une solution à nos nombreux problèmes. Viens Hermione, il faut que l'on trouve les autres pour le leur dire. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard à Cassandre avant de suivre le grand roux vers le Terrier. Celle-ci inspira profondément avant de se mordre la lèvre puis de secouer la tête pour prendre le même chemin.

T

**R**on et Cassandre se jetèrent un petit regard, alors qu'ils étaient face aux sept autres adolescents. La jeune fille sourit se retenant d'éclater de rire devant cette ambiance tendu alors qu'un autre toussotement les ramener à la vie réelle.

« Alors ? Cri presque Hermione malgré elle, cette solution ?

- Oui, oui… Répondit Ron en prenant les choses en main. Avec Cassandre nous discutions de ce que les autres, ceux qui ne partaient pas au Manoir Malfoy ferait pendant le temps où nous serions absents, la conclusion est qu'ils ne peuvent PAS rester ici. Mes parents rentreront d'ici peu de temps, d'une minute à l'autre même, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de rester ici ! Nous avons donc eu l'idée de nous séparer, deux équipes pour deux missions différentes. La première étant le Manoir et donc Luna. La deuxième recueillir des informations, n'importe lesquelles concernant les Lovegood, les Malfoy, Vous-Savez-Qui. TOUT.

- Ron si je te suis bien, commença Ginny en fronçant les yeux, tu veux que l'on se sépare en sachant que sur nous neuf, cinq sont français et ne connaissent rien à l'Angleterre et son Monde magique ?

- C'est pour ça que nous allons nous diviser équitablement entre nous autres anglais et eux.

- C'est ingénieux. Murmura Harry, toutes les têtes se tournant vers lui. Personnes ne se fera surprendre et en plus de ça nous aurons une tonne d'informations. Je suis sûr que même si nous parvenons à récupérer Luna, elle n'aura rien à nous donner.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire de savoir tout à propos de son histoire, nous tous ? Demanda d'une voix froide Charlie.

- Pour moi ça l'ai. Même si je ne le voulais pas tout ce qui concerne Voldemort me concerne directement, Luna aussi par conséquent. » Répondit sur le même ton Harry.

Suite à cela un silence envahi la pièce, chacun essayant de se faire à cette idée de départ imminent.

« Chacun va faire ses bagages, déclara Ron après un certain temps, nous avons assez de sacs ensorcelés pour tous. Prenez le simple nécessaire, il ne faut pas s'encombrer. Hermione tu peux te charger de prendre tous les manuels que tu jugeras important à ce voyage, concernant les soins, la défense etc. Je te fais entièrement confiance là-dessus. Ginny tu vas dans la réserve chercher le nécessaire pour préparer des potions, ça pourra nous servir. Harry tu te charges des balais, moi je vais chercher des provisions en nourriture.

- Tu veux dire que nous partons dès aujourd'hui ?

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'autre que tu tiens à faire ici Hermione ?

- Eh bien… non à vrai dire non.

- Dès que tout le monde sera prêt nous partirons. Tous ensembles, nous resterons ensemble le temps d'une nuit pour régler le problème de qui part avec qui mais au moins nous aurons quitté le Terrier. »

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de partir dans des chemins différents préparer leur affaire. La jeune française rejoint bien vite Jules Marceau son petit-ami qui jeta un regard à Ronald Weasley par-dessus son épaule avant de poser un bras sur ses épaules.

« Alors cette idée vient de vous deux.

- Oui, nous discutions dehors de ce foutu voyage sans départ fixe. Ronald n'était sûr de rien, si nous devions rester, si nous devions partir et ça m'ai venu comme une évidence !

- Vous discutiez hein…

- Oui nous… Oh Jules, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ! Quoi ? Ta dernière crise remonte à plus d'un an je croyais qu'on en avait finis avec ça.

- Moi oui mais pas tous les autres hommes sur cette Terre. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami, mais au moment même où elle fit ce geste pourtant ponctuel elle sentit un étrange courant d'air au plus profond de son estomac qui refroidit son corps entier.


	7. Chapter 6

**H**ey, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Motivé par les nouveaux followers et les deux commentaires que j'ai eu sur le précédent. En espérant que la suite des aventures de nos amis, vous appréciez. Enjoy.

T

**C**hapitre 6

**L**oin du Terrier, du Manoir et encore plus de ce chaud Sud de la France se trouvait Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie avec à son siège Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Souvent seul à réfléchir sur les évènements ou encore à regarder Fumseck son Phénix quand il était dans son bureau, il y avait aujourd'hui quelqu'un lui tenant compagnie. Le professeur Severus Rogue, enseignant dans cette même école durant seize ans les Potions puis l'an passé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, matière dont il avait toujours rêvé d'être le professeur. Tous deux avaient pourtant une discussion ne concernant nullement l'école, l'enseignement ou encore les élèves. Ils parlaient en fait de la Mort.

« Je ne peux faire ça, professeur Dumbledore.

- Il le faut pourtant Severus…

- Nous pouvons trouver une alternative.

- Laquelle ? J'attends vos propositions. Croyez que j'accepterai volontiers n'importe quelles autres solutions me permettant ainsi de vivre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me sait fidèle, il en est persuadé. Je suis l'un des rares à qui il fait aussi confiance.

- Ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les doutes s'emparent de lui. Je connais Tom, il n'est sûr de personne et viendra l'heure où ça sera votre tour de rendre des comptes. Me tuer… Me tuer éloignerait tous doutes de son esprit. »

Cette phrase laissa un froid dans la pièce et Rogue se détourna de son supérieur. Une question lui brulait les lèvres mais il était presque sûr que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, même pas du tout.

« Vous vous posez des questions à propos d'Harry, je me trompe ? »

Une nouvelle fois Albus Dumbledore venait de le surprendre en trompant son célèbre don d'Occlumencie et en parvenant à voir dans ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas fait preuve de Légimencie ici mon ami, juste de bon sens. Vous savez très bien ce que vous devrez faire vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Votre devoir est de le protéger, d'être présent telle une bonne étoile et de l'accompagner dans l'ombre dans sa quête. Ne perdez jamais de vue votre objectif Severus.

- Et pour Draco et la fille Lovegood ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, il sembla réfléchir sur cette question pendant quelques secondes.

« Draco est votre filleul mais cela ne doit pas interférer dans votre mission… Luna et Draco ont un avenir qui semble tout tracé et nous n'y pouvons rien, ni vous, ni moi. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

- La prophétie les concernant n'est pas…

- La prophétie les concernant, le coupa Albus, est clair. Vous l'avez vous-même entendu…

- Pourquoi eux ? Aucun n'est héritier de Serpentard.

- Parce qu'il en est ainsi. Tom Elvis Jedusor est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard de ce fait en adoptant l'un ou l'autre il en fait un héritier direct. C'est ce qui se passe avec le jeune Malfoy, je me trompe ? Le Manoir semble être déjà devenu sa maison. Et il ne faut pas oublier la relation qu'il a entretenue avec Allamanda. »

De nouveau les deux se turent. Dumbledore regardait Severus s'agiter, celui-ci marchait de long en large dans le bureau ce qui était plutôt étrange de sa part. L'illustre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie lança un regard circulaire au bureau qui était sien depuis maintenant quarante et une longues années. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, ça non, car après-tout la mort n'est que le commencement. De plus sa santé n'était plus très bonne depuis qu'il avait débuté cette chasse aux Horcruxes. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'après sa mort, le destin d'Harry Potter s'accomplisse.

« Severus, quand il sera l'heure le garçon devra mourir.

- Je croyais que le but était qu'il ne meurt pas justement.

- Sa mort est le seul moyen de tuer Lord Voldemort. »

Dumbledore vit les yeux de Severus s'agrandir et celui-ci du se tenir à la table derrière lui pour ne pas tomber face à cette nouvelle. Malgré cette surprise, il crut déceler le sentiment qu'il l'eu toujours su au fond de lui.

« Alors ce garçon... ce garçon doit mourir ? Interrogea Rogue avec un certain calme.

- Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main, Severus. C'est essentiel.

- J'ai cru... toutes ces années... que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily.

- Nous l'avons protégé parce qu'il était fondamental d'assurer son enseignement, de l'élever, de lui permettre d'éprouver sa force, répondit Dumbledore, les paupières étroitement fermées. Pendant ce temps, la connexion qui existait entre eux s'est développée, comme une excroissance parasitaire: parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il le soupçonnait lui-même. Si je le connais bien, il aura fait ce qu'il faudra pour que, le jour où il ira à la rencontre de sa propre mort, ce soit aussi la fin véritable de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux. Rogue paraissait horrifié.

« Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment?

- Ne soyez pas choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous vus mourir?

- Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver. » Dit Rogue.

Il se leva.

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir...

- Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon?

- Pour lui ? s'écria Rogue. Spero Patronum ! »

De l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit alors une biche argentée. Elle atterrit sur le sol, traversa la pièce d'un bond, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Dumbledore la regarda s'éloigner et lorsque sa lueur d'argent se fut évanouie, il se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Après tout ce temps ?

- Toujours. » Dit Rogue.

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes, Severus avait baissé la tête. Toujours avait-il dit. Il aimerait toujours Lily Evans, même dans la mort. Et c'était l'unique raison qui le poussait à être agent double. Il ne protéger l'enfant Potter que parce qu'il était le fils de Lily Evans.

« Luna Lovegood ne va pas très bien. »

Le brusque changement de sujet ne surpris pas Dumbledore. Il hocha la tête.

« Je m'en doute. Que lui fait-il subir ?

- C'est plus Lucius que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Lucius ? Vraiment, lui qui est si impliqué ?

- Justement. Son fils subit autant que lui. Il est en colère et il fait mourir sa colère sur la jeune Lovegood.

- Elle va tenir.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Ça n'est pas à nous d'en décider, Severus.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous attendez de moi de ce côté. Je n'ai aucun devoir envers les Lovegood.

- Mais envers Draco si, je me trompe ?

- Draco se porte bien.

- Pour le moment, tu as entendu la prophétie… Combien de temps Tom va-t-il attendre avant de marier les enfants, avant de leur demander de lui donner cette arme qu'ils sont censés avoir alors que les deux ne sauront même pas de quoi il parle.

- Draco connait une partie de la prophétie.

- Une partie seulement Severus et interprété comme lui a interprété Tom. Que dit Narcissa de ça ?

- Elle ne dit rien comme d'habitude. Elle veut seulement protéger son fils. Elle pleure souvent.

- Xenophilius lui avait pourtant dit de quitter l'Angleterre le plus tôt possible quand sa femme est morte, elle n'a pas eu le courage.

- Narcissa aime Lucius.

- Narcissa aime bien plus Draco encore. Répondit Dumbledore avec sagesse. Maintenant promet moi que garderas un œil sur les enfants. Ils sont importants tu le sais. »

Pendant un long moment Severus Rogue ne répondit pas. Les yeux toujours humides regardant dans le vide. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Je le promet. »

T

**O**n dit souvent que c'est l'amour qui cause toute la misère des hommes. L'Amour et… les femmes. Pourquoi cela serait différent avec le grand Mage Noir, celui qui fit taire son nom de tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort. Alors oui, cela remonte de sa tendre enfance son air dérangé et son goût pour la magie noire mais pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas pu ajouter un problème de femme à son long tableau de lamentation. Et bien pourquoi pas. Après tout Allamanda Lindgren était la plus belle femme qu'il eut croisée en Angleterre comme ici en Suède.

Bien sûr elle était jeune, bien plus jeune que lui, dix peut-être quinze, du haut de ses vingt et un an. Mais elle était belle. Allamanda Lindgren était une jeune femme anglo-suédoise. Fille d'herboriste, elle avait grandi dans la beauté de plante toutes plus magique les unes des autres. Il s'était croisé par hasard. Lui le beau et mystérieux Tom Elvis Jedusor et elle la belle et farouche Allamanda Lindgren.

« Il parait qu'il existe, ici, en Suède une plante qui redonne de la force même à un vieillard sur le point de mourir. »

La jeune femme assise à astiquer de grosses pinces en métal releva la tête révélant ainsi les plus extraordinaire yeux bleu que Tom n'ai jamais vu. Extraordinaire ? Etrange, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire des compliments.

« Bonjour. Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas cela ici. » Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête vers son travail.

Tom resta un instant planté là, agacé par le ton qu'elle avait employé et la non-info qu'elle venait de lui donner. Après tout il n'avait pas fait le chemin de Londres jusqu'ici pour des bêtises. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et la pointa sur la jeune femme, la formule ne passa même pas la barrière de sa bouche qu'un éclair orangé jaillit pour envelopper les mains de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard l'énorme pince était propre et comme neuf. Elle leva un regard interloqué vers lui.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette plante.

- Je… Je vous ai dit que nous n'avions pas cela ici… Balbutia-t-elle fixant la baguette.

- Oh, excusez-moi… Dit-il en la rangeant dans sa poche. Mais je suis sûr que vous la connaissez, enfin vous n'allez pas me dire que la réputation de votre établissement n'est pas fondée.

- A vrai dire il appartient à mes parents.

- Et avec des parents pareils vous n'êtes pas douée en botanique ?

- J'ai obtenu un Optimal à mes ASPIC.

- Alors vous avez étudié à Poudlard… »

La jeune femme sourit avant de se lever. Tom croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Allons boire un verre et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur la Fleur de la Vie comme aime l'appeler mon père.

- J'espère que votre pub vend des meilleurs Bièraubeurres qu'au Trois Balais. »

La jeune femme pouffa de rire, avant d'attraper une petite veste et de fermer la boutique. Bien sûr même la brillante Allamanda Lindgren était tombé sous le charme de Tom Elvis Jedusor et qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir. Il était, aux alentours de trente-cinq ans, un homme encore magnifique et cet air mystérieux aurait fait fondre même la plus glacée des sorcières. Un puissant Mage Noir, lui ? Nooon, bon d'accord il avait peut-être quelques notions en Magie Noire, il savait parler Fourchelangue, il était à Serpentard quand il étudiait à Poudlard mais pourquoi faire des conclusions trop hâtives ? Tom était un homme attentionné et très gentil.

« Luna ! Luna ma chérie, mon bébé, regardes moi, regardes maman… Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! »

La petite fille aux énormes yeux bleus et à la chevelure longue et blonde regardait sa mère complètement perdue, une petite explosion résonna derrière elles et la petite fille se recroquevilla sous la table où sa mère l'avait caché.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est maman ?

- Tu sais bien, répondit-elle en souriant nerveusement, mes expériences… Toujours mes expériences. Mon bébé, promet moi de ne pas sortir d'ici.

- Mais j'ai peur…

- Je suis là mon amour… Murmura la jeune femme les larmes plein les yeux. Je suis là. Luna, je t'aime d'accord. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Allamanda déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant avant de se relever. La petite fille resta alors là seule, tremblante comme une feuille. Après quelque secondes des voix jaillirent de partout, des voix qui n'appartenaient ni à sa mère, ni à son père, des voix effrayantes. La petite fille prit alors une sage décision, elle se boucha les oreilles aussi fort qu'elle put. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent et la petite fille s'était mise à murmurer une comptine que sa mère lui chantait avant de dormir. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres quand une détonation retentit alors faisant vibrer les murs ainsi que son petit corps, puis un autre bruit, celui que fit la tête de sa mère quand elle vint heurter le sol. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne bougerait plus. Les yeux éteins d'Allamanda Lindgren dite Lovegood depuis plusieurs années maintenant était posé sur sa fille mais elle ne la voyait pas, elle ne la verrait plus jamais.

« Maman ? »

Luna se déboucha enfin les oreilles et avança vers le corps sans vie de sa mère, doucement elle lui secoua l'épaule répétant inlassablement le même mot à deux syllabes. Puis une incroyable douleur la secoua alors qu'on la soulevait de terre par les cheveux. Une incroyable douleur suivit d'une marée blanche qui s'empara d'elle et ne l'a quitta plus.

T

_**M**__erlin ! _S'écria Charlie en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres alors qu'un gnome venait de lui mordre la chaussure. Plus de peur que de mal bien sûr mais le garçon avait vraiment cru pendant un instant qu'il subissait une attaque de Mangemort ou autre créature du mal. Un éclat de rire retentit derrière lui et il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Ronald Weasley venant dans sa direction un petit sac entre ses mains.

« Ah les gnomes, une vrai plaie. Le jardin en ai infesté, dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu au Terrier dans des temps plus gai la chasse aux gnomes est vraiment une activité amusante quand on est plusieurs.

- Tu sais Ronald, je ne suis pas aussi bon que Cassandre en anglais.

- Oh je vois… Fais attention, leurs dents doivent donner des infections ou autre truc pas très cool.

- Merci du conseil. Alors qu'y a-t-il dans ce si petit sac ?

- Nos provisions de nourritures pour la semaine à venir. »

Charlie lança un coup d'œil à sac, celui-ci était encore plus petit que sa trousse de toilette, et il haussa un sourcil en le pointant du doigt avec un sourire moqueur.

« Une semaine vraiment ?

- Oui. Hermione m'a souvent répété : l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Parfait pour ce sac, il est ensorcelé. Nous pourrions y faire entrer un éléphant si nous le voulions.

- As…tucieux. » Répondit Charlie malgré lui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes et Ronald se gratta la tête alors que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge, signe qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il observa un instant Charlie qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures avant de froncer les siens.

« Alors toi et Luna…

- Hein ? Répondit un peu trop rapidement le garçon en relevant la tête. Luna et moi… Non, bien sûr que non.

- Je voulais savoir si vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps… » Ajouta Ron en haussant un sourcil et en souriant avec amusement.

Charlie le regarda quelques secondes comme s'il venait de faire la plus énorme des erreurs avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

« Je ne juge pas tu sais… Luna est une des filles les plus gentilles que je connaisse et je me doute qu'avec le temps ça n'a pas dû changer. Si tu veux un scoop, ajouta Ron en murmurant, je crois que j'étais un peu amoureux d'elle moi aussi quand on était petit.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'avais douze ans ? J'm'en fiche pas mal que tu ais été amoureux de Luna moi.

- Tu es tout le temps comme ça ?

- Comment ? Demanda Charlie en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Enervant à en mourir. »

Les deux garçons étaient à présent face à face, Ronald dont le ton avait gardé sa pointe d'amusement avait lui gardé un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Charlie quant à lui avait les yeux froncés, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose… Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de réagir par la (fausse) colère que par la discussion chez lui comme à l'école surement pour cette raison qu'il avait des résultats médiocres. Les bras croisés sur son torse il soupira une énième fois avant de se détourner et de donner un coup de pied dans un gnome qui passait par là.

« Ça marche d'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce qui marche ? Demanda Ron pour le coup vraiment à l'ouest.

- La colère… Répondit Charlie en soupirant à nouveau. D'habitude ça marche le coup de la colère, mes parents font ce que je dis, les profs me virent, Cass me laisse enfin seul…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? Dit alors le rouquin qui lui ne mima pas la colère. Ah oui ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'avais douze ans ?! Imita-t-il en prenant une voix d'enfant. Comportes toi comme un adulte et peut-être que je te parlerai comme si tu en étais un. Débile.

- Ne me traites pas de débile, idiot !

- Tu es un débile. Débile ! »

A nouveau ils se trouvaient face, cette fois-ci les yeux aussi froncés l'un que l'autre quand un éclat de rire vint les interrompre. Au loin Cassandre Jacobs leur faisait de grand signe de main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, on attends plus que vous !? »

Ron qui s'était tourné vers elle sourit à la jeune fille avant de tourner vers Charlie le même sourire sur les lèvres, avec un brin de moquerie en plus. Le plus jeune ouvrit alors grand la bouche déconfis et secoua la tête en plantant un doigt devant son visage.

« TOI ! N'y pense même pas, c'est ma petite sœur et la petite copine de mon meilleur ami, bouffon !

- Vous êtes jumeaux, crétin ! » Répondit Ron en haussant le ton alors que le français s'avançait vers sa sœur.

Décidément, pensa Ron alors que Charlie venait d'attraper le bras de sa sœur et la tirait vers la maison alors que celle-ci tenter de lui expliquer qu'elle voulait attendre « Ronald Weasley », le voyage promet d'être mouvementer surtout si je me retrouve avec cet abruti de Charlie Jacobs.

T

**V**oilà, pour la petite histoire vous avez sans doute reconnu une partie du passage entre Dumbledore et Rogue qui est pour moi l'un des plus beaux moments des sept livres !


	8. Chapter 7

**B**onjour. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bise.

T

**C**hapitre 7

_**P**__aris !_ S'exclama la sorcière Selma Grant_ J'adore Paris._

Xenophilius lui jeta un regard amusé et passa une main sur ses cheveux attaché avant de lisser d'un geste machinal sa cravate.

« Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds…

- J'ai vu des photos et Richard m'en a beaucoup parlé ! »

Il n'ajouta rien et d'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent vers un café très peu fréquenté mais dont tout le monde parlait des étranges boissons qu'ils préparaient. Enfin tout le monde, par là c'est évident que l'on désigne les Moldus. Les sorciers eux-savent très bien ce qu'est la Bieraubeurre, le Whisky pur Feu ou encore l'Hydromel. Et ils savent aussi très bien qu'au même titre que le Chaudron Baveur mène au Chemin de Traverse, la Baguette qui Fume mène à l'Avenue du Dragon. Le vieux sorcier, patron de l'établissement adressa à Xenophilius un faible signe de la main avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de la tête une porte avec une tête de plaquette en or où était gravée une tête de dragon. Celui-ci sourit, comme s'il avait déjà oublié comment entrer dans la plus célèbre rue marchande de sorcellerie en France. Selma lui emboita le pas et fixa quelques secondes le dragon avant d'entrer à son tour.

« Sais-tu pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ?

- Eh bien…

- L'un des premiers sorciers qui arriva sur Paris était un célèbre chasseur de dragon et alors qu'il se faisait vieux il a décidé de consacrer le reste de sa vie à…

- Merci Selma.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas finit.

- Je viens ici depuis que Luna a reçu sa lettre de Beauxbâtons, je connais l'histoire d'Arthur Le Griffu. C'est l'une des histoires française préférée de Luna d'ailleurs.

- Excuse-moi Xenophilius, je ne voulais pas… »

Il balaya ces excuses d'un signe de la main en accusant à nouveau les Joncheruines qui lui faisaient perdre l'esprit avant de se tourner vers le contenu de la pièce où il était entré. Un sorte de placard à balai, il tritura plusieurs ustensile avant de trouver un aérosol qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Il le regarda avec appréhension comme à chaque fois, cet objet Moldu était vraiment dangereux, puis fermant un œil il le pointa sur le mur opposé à la porte et l'aspergea d'un coup de _pshiiiiit_. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, pas un bruit, avant qu'un grand boom venant de l'autre côté fasse sursauter la jeune femme qui recula de plusieurs pas, alors de la même manière qu'au Chaudron Baveur les briques se mirent à bouger les unes après les autres creusant un trou de plus en plus grand et laissant les voix des sorciers et sorcières parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Voilà, ils y étaient, sur l'Avenue du Dragon.

« C'est magique….

- On peut dire ça oui… » Répondit-il en souriant.

C'était donc la première fois que son amie sorcière se rendait sur l'Avenue du Dragon en passant par l'entrée venant de la Baguette qui Fume. Il trouvait cela fascinant, la faculté qu'avait Selma Grant puissant Auror de mêmes pas 30 ans, la plus puissante de sa génération de s'émerveiller devant un rien. Magique comme venant du monde des Moldus, l'Etude des Moldus avait été une des matières principales de son apprentissage c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie à 23 ans à peine pour être charger de la protection de la famille Lovegood. Une grande responsabilité pour une jeune femme de son âge, devoir tout abandonné pour commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs dans un univers n'étant pas le sien, devoir s'accompagner de personne pour donner crédibilité à sa couverture, une personne en particulier un mari, Richard Thomas. Xenophilius jeta un coup d'œil à Selma qui contemplait avec de grands yeux l'avenue marchande, il savait bien que cette mission avait gâché la vie de jeune femme de Selma Grant. Prenant une nouvelle identité, elle avait dû mentir et s'oublier pour devenir Audrey Lacroix une jeune bibliothécaire française recherchant la paix et la découverte dans les livres. Pour un Auror se retrouver à cette place était presque aussi triste que la mort. Pourtant Selma avait fait son travail à merveille, menant sa nouvelle vie comme n'importe quel autre Moldu la mènerait. Se trouvant même au détour d'un grand centre commercial Moldu un gentil amant devenu mari meilleur défense possible à son insertion pour qui elle finit par nourrir de légers mais profonds sentiments.

« Alors où se trouve ton ami ? »

Il s'arrêta lui faisant à présent face et la regarda silencieusement. Bien sûr elle se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse comme à chaque fois qu'il était trop près d'elle.

« Il faut continuer un peu plus loin dans l'avenue. Dépêchons-nous, j'aimerais retourner sur Coursan au plus vite. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de suivre la longue avenue dallé avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une grande vitrine, celle-ci faisait tomber sur une élégante boutique. Les mannequins dans la vitrine bougeaient seuls et faisaient des clins d'œil ainsi que des baisers soufflés à n'importe qui, essayant d'attirer le plus de monde possible dans la boutique. D'un côté il y en avait portant de magnifiques capes de sorcier vert émeraude ou encore bleu pastel incrusté de fils d'or faisant d'élégante arabesques, de l'autre des vêtements plus Moldus allons-nous dire mais tout aussi magnifique. Xenophilius sourit, Wyatt Ramons avait toujours été le plus soigné de l'Avenue, cependant il se plaisait à penser que lui et Luna avaient un petit coin spécial où personne n'oser aller où ils pouvaient trouver des vêtements aux couleurs plus gais les unes des autres.

Quand il se dirigea vers elle la porte s'ouvrit toute seule en leur souhaitant la bienvenue faisant elle aussi un clin d'œil. Puis au loin il vit celui qu'ils recherchaient, en train de prendre les mesures d'une jeune sorcière surement venu pour acheter son premier uniforme scolaire, elle avait les joues rosie et tenait la main de sa mère. Wyatt de son côté lui faisait quelques blagues essayant de la détendre, de chaque côté flotter fils, tissus, aiguille, dé à coudre et tout un tas de matériel. _Sortilège informulé_ bien sûr, Wyatt était vraiment un excellent sorcier, d'ailleurs Xenophilius n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait choisi de ne pas se tourner vers la Défense contre les Forces du Mal après ses études à Poudlard et pourquoi il avait choisi de s'exiler en France pour faire de la couture. Celui-ci, quand il entendit la porte annoncer la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, se tourna vers eux. Il eut un instant de flottement en les voyant tous les deux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de se tourner vers ses clients. Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant que la boutique ne soit « _Fermée pour cause de_ _nouvel arrivage mystérieux_ ».

« Que ce passe-t-il Xenophilius ? Demanda-t-il alors que tous s'asseyaient autours du comptoir.

- Ils me l'ont prise… Ma Luna. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre sa baguette.

« _Accio sac à dos_. »

Quelques secondes plus tard un sac apparut venant de la réserve du magasin. Il eut un sourire désolé et désigna le sac de la tête.

« Je l'ai préparé au moment où j'ai appris que vous étiez rentré en Angleterre… mauvaise habitude de m'attendre toujours au pire.

- Pas mauvaise pour cette fois…

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Le plus vite possible, dans la journée. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Selma, il fronça un instant les yeux et celle-ci fit un petit sourire gêné avant de se tourner vers le plus âgé des trois.

« Je te présente Selma Grant, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle.

- Oui, l'Auror sous couverture ?

- C'est ça. »

Les deux échangèrent un hochement de tête en guise de salutations, puis Wyatt pointa sa baguette sur les mannequins qui s'endormirent aussitôt, il l'agita de haut en bas et des stores opaques descendirent puis une dernière fois sur le panneau où l'écriture changea pour inscrire en lettre gras « _**FERMEE POUR CAUSE DE VOYAGE**_ ».

T

**I**ls ne prirent même pas 10 minutes pour prendre différentes affaires importantes au voyage tout le long de l'Avenue puis transplaner dans le jardin des Jacobs. Là une agitation sans nom y régnait. Albus Dumbledore était présent, il posa une main pressente sur l'épaule de Xenophilius.

« Nous avons eu quelques petits soucis ici.

- Ils sont partis Xenophilius ! S'écria Evelyne en s'approchant de lui. Charles, Cassandre et toute leur petite bande ! Ils sont partis.

- Mais comment ça s'est passé ? Ils ne sont au courant de rien concernant Luna ! »

Il jeta un regard anxieux à ses deux amis derrière lui.

« Ils nous avaient pourtant dit rester chez Lou, deux ou trois jours. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés en ne les voyant pas rentrer, ça faisait quatre jours aujourd'hui et nous avons décidé d'aller voir. Il y avait tout un tas de voitures de la Police Moldus ainsi que ce qu'ils appellent des ambulances.

- Quel rapport avec les enfants ?

- Le rapport ? C'est que la voisine des Bagnards affirmait avoir vu cinq adolescents s'évaporer dans les airs après avoir touché une vieille chaussure alors que deux autres s'envoler sur le dos d'un cheval ailé géant couleur or…

- Mon dieu comment se fait-il que votre Ministère n'ai pas intercepté les appels que cette femme a donné envers ses autorités ?

- Aucune idée, c'est comme si il n'y avait eu aucun appel. Pourtant nous nous sommes renseignés et cela faisait environ trois jours qu'elle appelait pour leur signaler cet évènement.

- Les parents de l'enfant chez qui ils étaient ne se sont aperçus de rien ?

- Les Bagnard laissent souvent Lou et Emile seuls, ils sont tous les deux Ambassadeurs.

- Merlin… pourquoi serait-ils sept ? Ils n'étaient, avec Luna, que six dans cette bande !

- C'est ça le pire… Répondit Henry Jacobs d'une voix gêné. L'une des descriptions des enfants sur l'Abraxan correspond à ma fille, mais l'autre est celle d'un grand garçon roux athlétique et je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit du fils d'Arthur… »

T

**G**inny Weasley hésita un instant avant de prendre un cadre reposant sur sa commode et de le mettre dans son sac d'un geste qui se voulait rageur. Elle n'était pas une fille sentimentale pas même avec Harry, mais cette photo d'elle à la naissance entouré de toute sa famille l'avait toujours accompagné depuis sa petite enfance jusqu'à maintenant et elle avait besoin de se souvenir pour être forte. Elle descendit ensuite les marches quatre à quatre et en bas il y avait presque tout le monde. Hermione la rejoint et elles attendirent, Harry dans un coin ne bougeait pas et gardait ses yeux fixaient sur sa baguette qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts. Pas moins de cinq minutes passèrent avant que la française nommé Cassandre ne sorte pour rerentrer quelques secondes plus tard un petit sourire sur les lèvres. A sa suite son frère jumeau ainsi que Ron qui avaient tous deux l'air passablement énervé.

« On va y aller maintenant c'est bien ça ? Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence en se tournant vers Harry.

- On va y aller oui, nous avons fabriqué un nouveau Portoloin tout aussi illégal que les deux autres. Il est sensé nous mené à la grande plaine où s'est déroulé la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je n'avais plus d'idée et ça fait bien longtemps que ce site n'est plus surveillé !

- C'est très bien Harry. » Le rassura Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il désigna un vieux morceau de tissus semblable à une serpillère comme étant le dit Portoloin et tout le groupe se dirigea vers celui-ci. Alors que chacun récupérer les différends, mais tous petits, sacs contenant leurs affaires des éclats de voix venant de dehors se firent entendre. Ginny et Ron levèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et d'une même voix s'écrièrent.

« PAPA ! »

Le remue-ménage que firent les huit adolescents fut forcément entendu de l'extérieur. Harry attrapa la serpillère qui n'était censé partir que cinq minutes plus tard et alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient ils prirent tous les escaliers pour gagner du temps. Les huit adolescents ne prenaient même pas la peine de se faire discret, leurs chaussures faisaient trembler l'escalier et toujours les mêmes bruits de pas les suivaient sans interruptions. Hermione trébucha quand ils arrivaient au troisième étage et Ron lui attrapa le bras en lui murmurant de faire attention. Arrivé au quatrième Harry se jeta presque au sol en se tournant vers eux.

« Maintenant ! C'est maintenant ! Attrapez le tous ! »

Tous se jetèrent en avant pour avoir au moins un doigt touchant l'arrosoir et le menton de Cassandre cogna durement contre le sol alors que le coude de Jules la cogna sur la tempe. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter, un cri masculin résonna un peu plus bas et elle sentit une main sur poser sur sa tête alors que pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'élevait dans les airs via un Portoloin.

L'atterrissage fut rude. Une longue chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres au moins, seulement le côté magique de ce voyage faisait que la chute ne pouvait être mortelle. Les gémissements de douleur des adolescents auraient fait rire n'importe quel sorcier sachant utiliser un Portoloin, mais ici, même Hermione se redressa une grimace sur le visage en se tenant le dos. Ginny près d'elle se redressa peu de temps après en murmurant un truc du style « _foutu école, pas moyen de nous apprendre à prendre un Portoloin…_ » faisant sourire Harry qui se redressa un peu loin. Un long gémissement surjoué s'éleva de la petite française aux cheveux flamboyant et elle poussa un gros juron dans sa langue natal qui fit éclater de rire son cousin. De l'autre côté se trouvait Cassandre, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la chute, sa bouche entrouverte n'avait réussis à émettre aucun son. Une main était toujours posée sur sa tête.

« Hey, ça va ? » Entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers la voix et tomba sur le regard bleu océan de Ronald Weasley, elle grimaça et secoua la tête pour lui signaler que non. Il sourit et elle répondit à ce sourire en soupirant.

« Je déteste ça… » Répondit-elle dans le même murmure.

Son sourire s'agrandis et il enleva enfin sa main de sa tête en se retournant sur le dos inspirant profondément. La jeune fille tenta de faire pareil mais elle se rendit compte qu'une douleur lui lançait le menton. Un petit gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et Ron se tourna vers elle ainsi qu'un autre regard.

« Cassandre ? »

Elle reconnut la voix de son frère et se redressa, malgré la douleur, en même temps que Ron.

« Je saigne. Constata-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts son visage.

- Hermione ? Appela Ron en se tournant vers son amie, celle-ci regardant la scène les yeux froncés. Tu es, je pense, la plus apte pour la soigner. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortis sa baguette. Prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas ? Elle n'en savait plus rien. Ronald Weasley lui faisait perdre la tête et il ne s'en apercevait même pas, ce crétin.

« Je suis désolée Cass… »

Elle se tourna vers Jules qui venait d'arriver vers elle et sourit en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben, on était tous un peu pressé on va dire…

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, en fait j'étais paniqué.

- Jules… Murmura-t-elle en français. Ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre, ne t'en veux pas. C'est trois fois rien.

- Excuse-moi… »

Elle sourit au jeune homme qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front que tous les anglais prirent soin de ne pas regarder comme soudain absorber par la verdure environnante. Puis Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de la jeune fille en souriant.

« _Episkey_… voilà. Dit-elle en levant le menton de Cassandre de sa baguette. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir de cicatrice.

- Hey. Tu devrais faire attention aux autres, ça n'est pas une promenade de santé qui nous attend et je doute qu'on ait la même chance si des Mangemorts remplacent mon père la prochaine fois. Dit Ginny d'une voix sèche en s'adressant à Jules.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton. Et je crois m'être excusé auprès de Cassandre.

- Ginny… Grogna Ron en lui jetant un regard noir. Ma sœur n'a pas voulu mal te parler elle voulait juste…

- Si elle le voulait. Répondit Charlie un peu plus loin. Elle ne nous aime pas.

- Rectification, je ne T'AIME pas ! Rectifia-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu es arrogant et tu prends tout le monde de haut.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te prendre de haut, tu es tellement petite que tu serais même obliger de lever la tête pour parler à un Gobelin. »

D'un seul mouvement les deux levèrent leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre. Ils se fixaient dans le blanc de l'œil et avaient le visage fermé jusqu'à ce qu'un grand éclat de rire ne viennent les interrompre. Les deux se tournèrent encore une fois en même temps vers Emile Sovin qui était littéralement écroulé de rire.

« Vous… êtes… ri-di-cu-leeee ! » Réussis-t-il à dire à travers ses larmes de rire.

Les deux se tournèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre et se fixèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire. Charlie fut le premier à baisser sa baguette, il posa une main sur le haut de sa tête en se redressant et haussa un sourcil. Ginny baissa la sienne peu de temps après et sourit gênée en regardant ailleurs. Peu à peu les autres se mirent à rire et les deux suivirent le mouvement après quelques secondes. Finalement le rire de la petite troupe remplit la clairière, chacun laissant libre à son anxiété à travers cet éclat de joie. Avant qu'un cri ne brise la bonne humeur.

« OLAF ! »

T

**U**n visage toujours le même. Celui d'un enfant. Sans couleur. Sans nom. Juste ce visage, de cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait, ou plutôt ne reconnaissait, pas. Des petits yeux clairs, un nez pointu, un petit sourire malin, des joues rondes d'enfant et surtout ces innombrables mèches de cheveux qui tombées sur son front semblant se mener une bataille sans fin. Elle fronça les yeux en fixant un peu plus le visage, à vrai dire il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était apparu dans sa vie que récemment, alors que ce dessin elle l'avait en tête depuis, il lui semblait, toujours… Approchant son visage encore plus du dessin, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. De quelques centimètres certes, mais ouvrir quand même. Toujours baissé vers sa feuille, elle attendit quelques secondes d'entendre quelqu'un entrer mais rien ne se produisit. Elle leva alors les yeux de son dessin et les fronça en ne voyant personne. Ses jambes devenus maigre tremblèrent légèrement quand elle se redressa et elle s'avança prudemment vers elle. Peut-être était-ce un piège de cette brute de Grenberg ou bien un du Maitre des lieus, Lucius Malfoy ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Pourtant rien ne se produisit quand elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, encore une fois un calme absolue lui répondit. Elle entendait bien sûr des voix venant de la pièce à côté, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su à quoi elle servait celle-ci était toujours pleine, mais le couloir lui restait silencieux et vide. En y réfléchissant bien peut-être aurait-elle du rester sagement dans sa chambre à dessiner encore et encore le même visage mais Luna Lovegood avait toujours été de nature curieuse et insouciante, alors sans même un pull pour couvrir ses épaules elle prit la décision de quitter cette chambre sombre. Le couloir était toujours aussi lugubre que dans ses souvenirs, elle passa alors devant la chambre où se trouvait le dessin des deux baguettes et s'arrêta… Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à contempler cette porte avant qu'un souffle froid ne l'a fasse sursauter. Regardant à droite puis à gauche elle ne vit rien de suspect et se tourna alors vers la porte. Sa main se leva tremblante vers la porte, à près tout il n'y a pas de mal à essayer.

_Fermée…_ Elle avait été stupide de penser que la porte serait ouverte. Elle semblait bien trop importante pour que quiconque puisse l'ouvrir. Bien qu'elle soit totalement attirée par cette mystérieuse porte notre héroïne décida de continuer son chemin dans le grand Manoir des Malfoy, passant devant de nombreuses portes elle s'arrêtait parfois curieuse de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière mais elle n'en ouvrit aucune. De peur d'y trouver quelque chose d'affreux ou simplement parce que des personnes étaient en train d'y discuter. Elle avait l'impression que tout dans cette maison était noir. Noir et froid, comme l'était Lucius Malfoy. Ses pieds la menèrent vers un escalier qui descendait, elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle ne fit pas trois pas quand des voix venant se firent entendre, elle se redressa soudainement sentant les ennuis arriver car ces voix venaient de là où se trouvait sa chambre et elle n'avait donc aucun moyen d'y retourner. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à descendre rapidement mais avec la discrétion d'un chat les escaliers, les voix ayant l'air de toujours plus se rapprocher. Elle ne comprenait pourtant pas ce qu'elle disait, c'était une sorte de murmure pas articulé entrelacé de sifflement qui lui donnait des frissons. Quand elle sauta la dernière marche les voix étaient toujours derrière elle, regardant là où elle était arrivé elle s'aperçu que c'était une sorte de corridor avec une deux portes, l'une à sa droite l'autre juste en face. Le choix fut vite fait, elle avança vers la poignée en face d'elle et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Refermant la porte le plus doucement possible elle soupira et posa son front sur le bois brun, n'entendant plus les voix, avant de se retourner doucement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, ses épaules furent secoués de soubresaut alors qu'une terreur sans nom lui dévorer le ventre. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une grande pièce rectangulaire, la même où avait eu lieu le banquet de Voldemort, seulement celle-ci était à présent vide de meubles, et au centre de la pièce debout, la tête baissée se tenait Malvus Grenberg autrement appelé la _Bête_. Après un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité Luna réussis à se retourner mais la porte était bloquée, elle eut beau tirer puis pousser de toutes ses forces rien ne fit, tremblante elle se tourna alors vers lui et se dit que quitte à se faire briser le nez une nouvelle fois autant que cette fois-ci elle le regarde en face. Pourtant Grenberg ne bougea pas, pas d'un pouce. Toujours la tête baissée, il semblait attendre, elle fronça les yeux sentant la peur partir peu à peu.

« Allez-vous m'attaquer ? »

Il ne répondit rien et ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête non plus. Elle baissa alors la sienne sur le côté et se mit à avancer vers lui.

« Luna ! »

Draco Malfoy venait de crier son nom de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle fronça les yeux en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il accourait vers elle. Il était seul et semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, il se plaça bien sûr entre elle et Grenberg mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Il n'a même pas sourcillé…

- Luna…

- Même pas un sursaut.

- Luna… Luna ! L'interrompit Draco alors qu'il se tournait vers elle tremblant. Ses yeux… ils sont… ils sont vides.

- Quoi ?

- Il est sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Il n'est pas lui-même ! »

Aussitôt il eut finit de prononcer ces mots un rire qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien emplit l'espace vide et clos qu'était cette immense salle. S'amplifiant à mesure que Draco et Luna tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, lui l'ayant malgré elle mise derrière lui et pointant sa baguette dans n'importe quel direction. Evidemment ces efforts étaient vains, la voix du Lord Noir venait de partout et ils s'en aperçurent quand il apparut devant eux ses longs doigts tenant une baguette pointée sur Malvus Grenberg.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Draco tenait toujours fermement Luna derrière elle mais celle-ci d'une simple pression dans le dos lui fit lâcher prise et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle frissonna l'unique chemise de nuit de coton fin qu'elle portait sur le dos ne suffisait pas contre la froideur qu'émanait de Lord Voldemort. Draco avait toujours une main partiellement devant elle et encore une fois le rire glacé retentit dans la pièce.

« De quoi la protèges-tu Draco ? De moi ? »

Le jeune Malfoy ne répondit rien, il n'en eut pas le temps. Un hurlement le prit de court alors que sa propre mère ouvrait la porte d'un puissant sortilège explosif, mais elle n'arriva jamais à eux, elle fut comme arrêtée dans sa course la bouche grande ouverte et les larmes pleins les yeux fixant tour à tour son fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Allons… Allons, Narcissa… Pourquoi tant de bruit inutile. Je ne tuerais pas le jeune Draco ce soir. »

Cela ne sembla pas la rassuré et elle continua d'avancer lentement vers le couple d'adolescents, les larmes roulant belle et bien sur ses joues, son mari venant d'arriver lui aussi à la porte. Luna ne comprenait pas, à quoi pouvait bien jouer cette famille ? Tout ceci n'était pas cohérent, rien n'était cohérent dans cette affreuse Angleterre. Pourquoi faillait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Sa question sembla être la blague la plus drôle qu'il eut connut car il éclata d'un rire tellement fort que la jeune fille se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur les joues de Narcissa Malfoy et elle attrapa son fils par les épaules essayant de l'emmener contre elle.

« Te tuer ?! Moi tuer Luna Lovegood ! »

Lord Voldemort continua de rire pendant un bon bout de temps et même la jeune fille avait fini par esquisser un petit sourire, perdu certes mais un petit peu amusé aussi. Tout cela aller surement la rendre aussi folle que lui et elle sentait déjà ses jambes trembler quand il se stoppa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Jamais je ne te tuerais Luna… Dit-il alors d'une voix douce. Je vais même faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi. »

Elle entendit Lucius Malfoy pousser un hoquet de surprise alors qu'un cri lancinant résonnait derrière elle, en se tournant elle reconnut la femme habillée totalement en noir et aux cheveux désordonnés qui l'avait accompagné lors de la réception. Elle tomba alors à genoux et sembla le supplier de quelque chose.

« SILENCE ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre Bellatrix ! Tu n'es RIEN, RIEN à côté d'elle. »

Ce fut au tour de cette Bellatrix d'avoir un hoquet de terreur avant que des larmes silencieuses ne coulent sur ses joues. Il se détourna alors d'elle en fermant les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'expirer comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Mon enfant… Nous allons maintenant parler de la nuit du 13 mars 1990. »

Luna écarquilla les yeux en sentant le Monde tourner autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas la mine déconfite de Draco alors que son bras retombait le long de son corps ni les deux mains de Narcissa se poser sur ses joues de désespoirs.

« Oh oui. Nous allons parler du jour où ta mère est morte. Assassinée. »


	9. Chapter 8

**H**ey. Vous êtes deux cent mille à me lire ! Non, private joke. Si elle a des vues ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous empêcherai de connaitre la suite, même si vous êtes des gros ingrats qui ne laissent même pas d'avis (bon comme mauvais)… ahaha enfin quand l'inspiration me vient je continue. Hier j'en ai eu une puissante donc hop ! la suite est là.

T

**C**hapitre 8

**J**e serais prêt à donner ma main à couper, oui moi le narrateur, qu'aucun de vous ne sait ce que sait que de perdre un enfant. J'avoue ne pas le savoir non plus, un parent, un ami, une connaissance, oui, mais un enfant… Il parait qu'il n'y a pas pire perte, pas pire douleur que celle que nous fait la perte d'un enfant, chair de sa chair et sang de son sang.

Il était rare de voir Molly Weasley pas debout à faire les cent pas en demandant à quiconque s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il était vraiment rare de la voir assise la tête dans les mains et cela était dotant plus étonnant par rapport à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses deux enfants benjamins perdus dans la nature ayant emmené avec eux leurs meilleurs amis ainsi que quatre autres enfants totalement différents. Molly posa ses yeux sur Evelyne Jacobs cette autre mère de famille qui semblait avoir passé des jours sans dormir, elle tombait de fatigue. Molly Weasley n'hésita alors pas à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes, rassurant au passage son mari, elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Mme Jacobs, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler avant que vous partiez en France mais sachez que vous avez toujours été les bienvenus ici. Nous avons une chambre d'ami si vous le voulez, vous semblez être morte de fatigue.

- Merci beaucoup Mme Weasley mais je ne pense pas arriver à dormir de toute façon… » Répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Ce fut alors au tour de Xenophilius de prendre la parole, il semblait être au bord de la crise de nerf et sa robe de sorcier jaune lui donner un teins maladif accentué par ses cheveux blanc de chaque côté de son visage. Près de lui se tenait Selma Grant et Wyatt Ramons.

« Une chose est sûre, vos enfants sont ensembles.

- Je suis formel, c'est bien vos deux enfants qui accompagné les miens. Acquiesça Arthur.

- Devons-nous nous réjouir de savoir qu'une bande d'adolescents en quête de vengeance soit partis ensemble à la recherche de leur amie kidnappée ? Demanda sur un ton ironique Henry Jacobs.

- Dans un sens oui. Répondit Selma faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Vous auriez peut-être préféré que votre fils et votre fille partent seuls à l'aventure dans un pays où ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds ? Ronald, Ginny, Hermione et Harry, c'est leur terre, alors dans un sens oui il est préférable que vos enfants et leurs trois amis soient avec eux plutôt que seul.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence chéri… Rajouta Evelyne d'une voix brisée. Charlie aime trop profondément Luna pour attendre sagement à la maison que les choses passent. Les enfants Weasley ou non, il serait partit tôt ou tard à sa recherche.

- Je le sais bien Evy…

- De toute évidence vos enfants vont aller vers là où est ma Luna et ils sont assez intelligent pour avoir fait le lien avec les Malfoy après tout votre fils Arthur était là quand le fils de Lucius l'a prise. Ils vont aller au Manoir, j'en suis presque sûr.

- J'aimerais ajouter si je peux me permettre que, comme tu l'as dit Xenophilius, vos enfants sont loin d'être idiots et ils ne vont pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup si facilement, pas sans avoir au moins un plan de secours. Ils veulent sauver Luna j'en suis sûr mais je suis aussi sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir.

- Wyatt a raison. Ils ne fonceraient pas tête baissée, ça n'est pas ce qu'on leur enseigne à l'école et à la maison. »

Une nouvelle fois tous dévisagèrent Selma qui fronça les yeux. Selma Grant était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus jolie, anglaise mais avec des origines magrébines elle avait pris leurs grands yeux en amande, leur teint hâlé et leurs cheveux bruns. Elle était belle sans autre mot, trop belle pour la guerre même.

« Etes-vous l'Auror sous couverture depuis sept ans chargé de la surveillance des Lovegood ?

- C'est bien moi… Répondit-elle avec méfiance en se tournant vers Molly.

- Vous semblez jeune.

- J'ai eu trente ans il y a quelques semaines. Et avant que vous me posiez ces questions, enchaina-t-elle en voyant Molly ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, ce fut un honneur d'être choisi si jeune pour assurer une mission aussi importante pour le Monde de la Magie et je ne regrette pas d'avoir passé une des parties les plus importantes dans une vie sous un autre nom et loin de chez moi. Jamais, comme je l'ai dit, ce fut un honneur. »

T

**C**'était maintenant. La seconde GRANDE étape dans leur petite fugue. Ils allaient se décider de qui irait au Manoir et qui récolterait des informations. Assis tous en rond et en silence, ils semblaient tous réfléchir.

« Personnellement je pense que la petite séance 'méditation sur le choix des équipes' est inutile.

- Cette fois je suis d'accord avec Emile… » Répondit timidement Lou.

Harry soupira en regardant tout le monde tour à tour. Il en avait marre de voir jour après jour de nouvelles personnes impliqué dans cette histoire de folie. Ces cinq-là avaient l'âge de Ginny, ils avaient seize ans, jamais il se le pardonnerait si l'un venait à mourir.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry… Entendit-il Hermione murmure. Cela ne dépend plus que de toi maintenant. Nous sommes tous concerné. Tous les sorciers du Monde Harry.

- Ne me fais pas la morale Hermione !

- Ça n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. Répondit-elle blessée.

- Hermione a raison. Trancha Charlie d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ça n'est plus qu'une histoire d'élu ou autre, Luna est notre ami nous sommes autant touché que tu peux l'être.

- Même sans Luna. Le coupa Emile en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant ça n'est plus une histoire de cas par cas, tous les sorciers du Monde sont concernés par Vous-Savez-Qui, point final.

- Tu vois parfois mon cousin, tu peux être vraiment intelligent. Dommage que ça soit seulement parfois… »

Les deux parents se tirèrent amicalement la langue, Harry avait les yeux fixés sur ce garçon, au fond il savait qu'il avait raison. Tout le Monde de la sorcellerie était concerné par Voldemort. Même les Moldus l'étaient dans certain cas extrême comme celui-ci. Des gens mourraient tous les jours ou se faisait torturer et devenaient fous. La vie est si simple à perdre en temps de guerre autant la passer à faire quelque chose d'utile.

« Il va falloir être efficace. Et que tout le monde le soit ! Les deux équipes sont aussi importantes l'une que l'autre, à quoi cela nous servira-t-il de sauver Luna si derrière ça nous ne savons même pas contre quoi et pourquoi l'on se bat. Maintenant on va se séparer, rester ensemble ne rime plus à rien. Nous, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny, nous allons nous séparer, deux dans chaque équipe.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ron. Tu plaisantes, tu veux nous séparer, **nous **?!

- **Nous** quoi Ronald ? Répondit férocement Ginny. Tu veux dire le célèbre Trio ?!

- Calmez-vous merde ça ne va pas aider. J'ai bien dit qu'on aller se séparer oui ! Ça serait stupide de nous mettre dans une équipe et de laisser les autres se débrouiller seuls. Ils ne sauraient même pas comment aller à Londres. Et j'ai pensé, même si ça ne va pas te plaire, qu'Hermione et moi devrions aller au Manoir tandis que Ginny et toi récoltiez des informations.

- Hors de question ! S'exclama Ron en se redressant. Je mérite plus que quiconque d'aller chercher Luna, c'est moi…

- … qui était là quand, elle s'est fait enlever ! Et blablablablaaa… On connait le discours Ron. Le coupa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne parle pas d'égo là, on parle du plus pratique.

- Et en quoi envoyer Hermione au Manoir des Malfoy est pratique ? Ils la tueront. Elle vient d'une famille de Moldus, c'est plus risqué pour elle que pour quiconque !

- Oh, je t'en prie Ron…

- Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse… S'il y en a bien une qui peut nous faire rentrer dans le Manoir des Malfoy c'est elle.

- Mais…

- Ron arrêtes ! Tu défends qui là, moi ou ton égo ?! »

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit montrant bien le choc qu'il eut et ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'il jetait un regard mi-étonné, mi-dégouté à son amie. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre à ce regard car déjà Harry reprenait et Ron regardait ailleurs comme bruler par ces mots.

« Maintenant où il nous faudra deux et seulement deux personnes dans cette équipe. Nous serons quatre et vous cinq. Il nous faut de bons sorciers, qui est le plus habile avec les sortilèges de défense ? »

Les cinq français se regardèrent comme déjà d'accord sur la réponse et ils répondirent d'une même voix.

« Cassandre. »

Ronald se tourna vers la jeune fille qui souriait en levant le pouce.

« Ah oui ? Demanda Hermione soudain intéressée.

- Oh oui plutôt. Répondit Lou avec un petit rire. En quatrième année, elle a étonné tout le monde quand elle a montré à notre professeur son Patronus.

- Tu as un Patronus corporel ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai essayé de leur apprendre à en lancer mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire… Mise à part _pensez à quelque chose d'heureux _!

- Il n'y a que ça à dire… Tu viendras avec nous alors, maintenant il nous faut quelqu'un de discret.

- Jules. » Répondirent-ils tous à nouveau d'une même voix.

Charlie fronça les yeux en se rendant compte du nombre que ces deux-là faisaient en plus d'Harry et Hermione. Quatre, c'est-à-dire assez pour que le groupe du sauvetage de Luna soit clos, c'est-à-dire sans lui. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Je vais prendre la place de Cassandre.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle avant que quiconque ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'irai à ta place au Manoir des Malfoy.

- Non ! Enfin, pourquoi ça ? Reprit-elle en le voyant perdre patience.

- Parce que c'est à moi d'y aller et que je refuse que ma sœur aille dans un endroit pareil.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Charlie. Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce choix. Le coupa Harry en soupirant.

- Je parle à ma sœur.

- Et moi je te parle à toi et je te dis que ta sœur viendra avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non. Elle et Jules.

- Mais…

- Tu sais faire un Patronus ?

- Non mais je…

- Alors dans la hiérarchie des sortilèges selon l'endroit où nous allons tu es en dessous de Cassandre.

- C'est hors de question.

- Bon ça suffit ! S'exclama Ron en se plaçant entre les deux garçons. Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans tout ce qu'Harry vient de t'expliquer ? Non ! Je veux te l'épeler aussi N O N, NON, tu compre…

- Ronald… Ronald ! Finit par crier Cassandre en posant une main sur le bras du garçon. Je pense… Je ne pense pas que Charlie soit stupide, il comprend pourquoi on fait ça… Hein, Charlie ? »

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la main de sa sœur posé sur l'avant-bras de ce rouquin avant de relever la tête vers elle. Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut le plus noir qu'on eut posé sur elle et elle recula comme brulée. Puis il inspira avec dédain et s'éloigna de la bande faisant mine de chercher un truc dans son sac de voyage. Cassandre, elle, garda la tête baissée avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ron qui la regardait un air soucieux sur le visage. Elle finit par sourire pour le rassurer et soupira.

« Hum… très bien. Reprit Harry en regardant son meilleur ami les yeux froncés. Donc le groupe cherchant les informations sera mené par Ron, vous devrez suivre ses instructions même toi Ginny. Vous aurez votre propre autonomie, prenez le temps que vous voudrez, on se rejoindra une fois qu'on sera sortis d'une Manoir. Cela pourra prendre plusieurs jours, voire semaine alors préparez-vous y ! Hermione…

- Oui, répondit celle-ci en avançant, il nous faudra quand même communiquer c'est pour ça que j'ai ensorcelé ces pièces de monnaie pour pouvoir se faire passer des messages. Il suffira simplement de le murmurer en ayant sa baguette collé à la pièce. Ron et Ginny connaissent ce système vous pourrez leur demander plus de renseignent.

- Je crois bien que c'est tout. Gardez en tête que notre but est avant tout Luna, Voldemort… Ben disons qu'on s'en occupera plus tard.

- Mais Harry… Murmura Ginny. Si j'ai bien compris, en ce moment Luna comme Tu-Sais-Qui sont des sujets extrêmement proches…

- C'est pour ça qu'il faudra être vigilent au niveau des informations. Ne perdez pas de temps inutilement. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles chacun savaient que le départ de chaque équipe avait sonné. Charlie qui avait tout de même écouté tout ce qui avait été dit soupira en fermant les yeux. Après tout il était vrai que les informations qu'ils récolteraient seraient très importante quand Luna serait là à nouveau, savoir contre quoi l'on se bat nous donne déjà une longueur d'avance. Il avait juste peur d'apprendre que cette bataille n'avait aucune issue possible et bizarrement il en était presque certain.

**C**e fut cette fois dans un éclat de rire que le groupe visant le Manoir s'envola en transplanant, celui de Cassandre bien sûr. Il avait été convenu que les autres restent là le temps de se décider d'où ils iraient en premier. Une fois leurs amis disparus les deux anglais se tournèrent vers les trois français qui les regardaient les yeux ronds montrant l'attente.

« Alors ? »

Ron jeta un petit regard à Ginny qui avait baissé la tête, un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle lui lança une œillade et se retint avec grande peine de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Il tiqua agacé devant l'insistance d'Emile alors que lui-même essayer de réfléchir à la vitesse éclair pour répondre à cette question. Ginny toussota et il se tourna énerver vers sa sœur.

« Quoi ?!

- On t'a posé une question Ron… Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Et je ne sais pas encore quoi répondre alors je prends le temps de réfléchir. »

Il se renferma à nouveau sur lui-même, cherchant en même temps une infime piste sur laquelle débuter quand un soupir agacé retentit derrière lui et il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

« Le groupe cherchant les informations sera mené par Ron, vous devrez suivre ses instructions, blablabla…

- Hey ! C'est quoi ton problème !?

- Mon problème ? Répéta Charlie faisant face à Ron qui avait fini par se retourner excédé par sa remarque. Notre problème tu veux dire est de devoir suivre un type qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait ! Voilà c'est quoi.

- Tu veux mener ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! Et bien vas-y mène ! Où va-t-on maintenant ? Que fait-on ? Par quoi commencer ? Vas y dis-le nous puisque tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Fais attention à comment tu parles Weasley.

- Commences par ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose qu'agresser les gens, Jacobs ! »

L'ambiance déjà palpable était devenue carrément bouillante quand les deux adolescents s'étaient mis l'un face à l'autre. Ce fut la petite mais débrouillarde française aux cheveux de feu qui se plaça entre les deux, posant ses mains sur le torse de Charlie en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de ça maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle en français à l'intention de son ami.

- Il a commencé.

- Pas de ça avec moi, merci. Je crois avoir l'habitude de tes sautes d'humeurs depuis le temps. Maintenant arrêtes de faire l'enfant, j'ai une idée. »

Charlie leva un instant les yeux vers Ron qui avait toujours les siens aussi froncés et inspira avec colère avant de reculer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ron resta un instant à le fixer avant de sentir la main de Ginny prendre son bras pour le reculer aussi, celle-ci avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire et quand elle croisa le regard d'Emile ils laissèrent tous deux échappé un petit gémissement plaintif en se posant la main sur la bouche pour se contenir.

« Tu as été vraiment fort sur ce coup. » Dit-elle à son frère en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larme tellement elle avait mal de se contenir.

Lou elle-même semblait à deux doigts de rire, mais elle leva la main en l'air.

« J'ai eu une idée.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire une longue phrase d'explication en anglais, Lou ?

- Mon idée, continua-t-elle en ignorant son cousin, est d'aller au Ministère de la Magie. Vous avez bien un Ministère de la Magie ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard qu'échanger Ron et Ginny.

- Oui, oui bien sûr…

- Et bien il existe dans celui de Paris un département, celui des Secret, et j'imagine que vous devez en avoir un similaire.

- Oui… Le Département des Mystères.

- S'il y a bien un endroit avec tous les secrets du Monde magique c'est là-bas. »

A nouveau Ron et Ginny se regardèrent, c'était inimaginable de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, c'était à ce même endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé une prophétie concernant Harry. Il devait bien y avoir une salle des registres ou quelque chose comme ça, il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose sur les familles Lovegood et Malfoy.

« C'est une super idée… La meilleure que l'on aurait pu avoir même. Mais il faut mettre les choses au clair, y entrer sera une tâche vraiment difficile. Nous sommes recherché je suppose. Notre famille est membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix le groupe de Résistance contre Vous-Savez-Qui… S'il a réussi à investir le Ministère y entrer sera une tâche vraiment difficile !

- Nous trouverons un moyen. Il y a toujours un moyen. »

Lou ne parvint pas à cacher sa joie de son idée et son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres jusqu'en d'après-midi. Charlie et Ron ne s'adressèrent plus la parole tandis que les deux autres mettaient en place une stratégie de défense intensive.

T

**L**es murs ne tournèrent pas autours d'elle. Le sol n'en sembla pas s'affaisser sous ses pieds non plus. En fait rien ne changea mise à part sa tête. _Assassinée_, c'est ce qu'il venait de dire. _Assassinée_ comme abattue, exécutée, tuée ? _Assassinée _comme ayant forcément une personne présente commettant le meurtre. Est-ce que toute sa vie jusqu'à cet instant avait été un long mensonge façonné pour lui cacher cette vérité ? Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Eux, les Malfoy ? Son visage tourna vers Draco et quand elle le vit, elle sut que non. Lui, en tout cas, ne le savait pas. Son visage était complètement changé par la surprise, ses yeux n'étaient pas froncés comme ils l'étaient d'habitude, sa bouche légèrement ouverte lui donner un air si vulnérable qu'elle eut presque l'impression qu'on venait de lui annoncer sa propre mort.

« Que venez-vous de dire ? »

Derrière lui Narcissa Malfoy qui venait de poser cette question ne tenait plus son fils par les épaules. Ses mains maintenant posées contre son cœur serraient sa robe comme si elle voulait l'arracher.

« C'est à Luna que je m'adresse. Cracha le Mage Noir en ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder.

- Que venez-vous de dire ? » Répéta Narcissa la voix tremblante tout comme le reste de son corps.

Cette fois-ci Lord Voldemort se tourna lentement vers elle et regarda avec compassion Narcissa Malfoy dont la lèvre tremblait nerveusement.

« J'avais oublié l'amitié que vous aviez avec Allamanda Lindgren… Dit-il avec un sourire. Elle a toujours été douée pour s'enticher des mauvaises personnes.

- Allamanda est morte… elle est morte en faisant une expérience. Elle… Elle adorait les expériences. Balbutia-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

- Elle adorait les expériences ? Elle adorait les expériences ! » Répéta Voldemort avant d'exploser de son rire fou.

Narcissa ferma les yeux devant ce spectacle et ses narines frémirent en attendant cette réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Une expérience n'aurait pu tuer Allamanda Lindgren. Jamais !

- J'étais là. Dit alors Luna de sa petite voix en souriant. J'ai tout vu.

- Et de quoi te souviens-tu de cette nuit mon enfant ? »

Luna ne sut que répondre. A vrai dire elle ne se souvenait de rien de cette nuit, mise à part ce qu'on lui avait raconté et des yeux grands ouverts de sa mère décédée. Le reste n'était qu'un gros trou noir enfoui dans son subconscient. Alors elle garda le silence et ne fit que sourire, comme à son habitude.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Murmura Lord Voldemort en lui rendant son sourire. Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Et aujourd'hui je vais tout te dire. Après c'est ton droit de savoir. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que le parfait Xenophilius Lovegood t'ai caché une si grosse vérité. »

Il donna alors un petit coup de baguette dans le dos de Grenberg et celui-ci avança de quelques pas la tête toujours aussi baissé. Tous semblèrent alors le remarquer à nouveau. Luna le regarda incertaine avant de froncer les yeux.

« Cette chose Luna. C'est cette chose qui a tué ta mère. »

La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse observant les yeux froncés. Voldemort toucha alors les épaules du prisonnier qui tomba à genoux devant la jeune fille.

« Mon Seigneur… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Murmura Lucius alors que les yeux glacés de Voldemort se posé sur lui.

- Je croyais pourtant être clair. Répondit celui-ci d'une voix froide. Malvus Grenberg est celui qui a tué Allamanda Lindgren. »

Luna posa un instant ses yeux sur lui, à genoux devant elle la tête toujours baissée avant de se tourner vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait lui aussi mais une tout autre expression lui déformait le visage, celle de la haine. Puis elle finit par regarder Narcissa Malfoy, ses mains toujours sur son cœur ne serait plus son vêtement, elle semblait totalement déconnecté du monde l'entourant ce ne fut que quand son mari posa ses épaules sur ses épaules qu'elle se réveilla en se dégageant d'un bond en avant.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Ce fut plus un cri qu'autre chose. La mère de famille avait les poings serrés contre ses cuisses et la respiration forte. Elle cria à nouveau la même question et un petit rire lui répondit.

« C'est drôle que ça soit vous qui ayez une réaction aussi poussée ma chère, après tout c'était la mère de Luna.

- Pourquoi Malvus Grenberg aurait-il tué Allamanda Lovegood ? » Grogna-t-elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

L'ambiance changea au tout pour tout, la cape de Voldemort se souleva en même temps qu'elle sembla arrêter le temps et il brandit sa baguette dans la direction de Narcissa. Avec un sortilège informulé il l'a fit se lever à quelques centimètres du sol comme soulever d'une main invisible par la gorge. Elle se mit alors à suffoquer alors que le Mage Noir lui murmurer d'un ton sombre près de son oreille.

« Ne l'appelez plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair ? Son nom est Lindgren, rien d'autre. »

Puis d'un coup la pression s'envola et elle retomba au sol toussotant et se massant la nuque. Luna regarda tour à tour les deux hommes Malfoy qui ne bougeait pas avant de se tourner vers Narcissa qui grimaçait de douleur puis s'avança vers elle. Les émotions semblaient avoir quitté tout son corps quand elle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de la maîtresse de maison, celle-ci leva vers elle un regard brun emplit de larmes de douleur et de peur vers elle et la regarda surprise. Luna ne ressentait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne à qui on venait d'annoncer cela. Luna ne fit que prendre soin de Narcissa Malfoy la remettant sur pied et se tenant à ses côtés quand elles firent toutes deux face à Lord Voldemort.

« Comme c'est touchant. Sourit celui-ci. Tu as la bonté de ta mère, je vois.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Répondit-elle en souriant à son tour à la surprise de tous.

- Tu as ses cheveux aussi. Continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu as ses yeux. Tu as son nez. Tu as même sa bouche…

- Avez-vous connu ma mère Monsieur ? »

Voldemort se redressa soudainement à cette question et surtout à comment elle l'avait appelé et se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Grenberg. Elle n'eut aucune réponse et elle s'y était préparée A vrai dire, elle n'en attendait même pas. Cependant il mit encore quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se remettre à parler toujours dos à elle.

« Malvus Grenberg a vu en Allamanda une barrière à mon retour et il l'a tué.

- Comment Allamanda pouvait être une barrière à votre retour, elle…

- Elle ne m'a pas sauvé. Elle a abandonné. J'ai disparu cette nuit-là, à Godric's Hollow. Mais vous étiez là vous. Vous étiez là et vous êtes resté ensemble pendant longtemps très longtemps. C'était parfait, exactement ce qu'il fallait. Vous, ensemble. »

Lord Voldemort semblait à l'instant avoir perdu l'esprit et même Bellatrix Lestrange le regardait la lèvre tremblante de peur, il avait posé ses longs doigts sur les épaules de Draco et Luna les rapprochant tous deux de lui et leur serré tellement fort qu'ils crurent plusieurs fois qu'il allait les briser.

« Mais il est apparu ! Il est apparu et il a tout gâché ! Son cri se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce et il se tourna vers Grenberg. Il l'a tué. Simplement pour me ramener, comme un sacrifice. Elle est morte ! »

A présent même Luna commençait à trouver cette ambiance brulante. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. La main de Lord Voldemort posée sur son épaule lui donnait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge. Près d'elle Draco grimaçait lui aussi du même mal. Soudainement il les lâcha et repartit à sa place derrière le prisonnier faisan une nouvelle fois voler sa cape noire.

« Maintenant, Luna, je vais te donner l'occasion d'alléger ton âme. »

La jeune fille déglutie. Les émotions qui étaient à présent aussi forte que jamais faisait vibrer son corps entier. Elle entendait une mélodie douce et lancinante alors même qu'il n'y en avait aucune dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait à présent depuis des heures alors que ses joues étaient aussi sèches qu'elles le seraient au Sahara. Sa voix semblait bloquée dans sa gorge refusant catégoriquement de sortir ou ne pouvant simplement pas. Voldemort leva alors sa baguette dans l'air les faisant sursauter et un autre bâton de bois magique sembla apparaitre de nulle part pour se déposer délicatement devant elle sur le sol. Luna ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant…

« Ta baguette oui c'est cela. Nous te l'avions prise dans ta chambre, tu n'en avais pas vraiment l'utilité. »

Il ricana et ferma les yeux de plaisir semblant savourer l'instant.

« Maintenant vas-y ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Tues donc Malvus Grenberg. »

La musique sembla s'éteindre aussitôt à cette phrase. Luna regarda pendant de longues secondes sa baguette avant de se tourner vers le prisonnier. Celui-ci la tête toujours baissé était déconnectée de la réalité et ne bougeait pas. Luna secoua la tête malgré elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça.

« Tues-le. »

La voix froide lui donner l'effet d'une douche gelée. Elle regarda Lord Voldemort qui la regardait en retour et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- TUES-LE ! »

Luna sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Elle fit alors fasse au Mage Noir, se redressant, le regard flamboyant et pendant un bref instant il crut revoir Allamanda, la femme qu'il aima d'un profond et puissant amour et ses yeux prirent pendant ce même instant une lueur que personne n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Sa main retomba lentement le long de sa jambe et sa lèvre trembla. La jeune fille prise alors d'un nouveau courage ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne put jamais exprimer son ressentit car Draco près d'elle avait fondit sur la baguette toujours à ses pieds et la pointait à présent sur le prisonnier à terre. Il tremblait de son corps et sa respiration était sifflante.

« Je vais le faire ! Moi, je vais le faire ! »

Il serait tellement fort la baguette dans ses doigts que plusieurs fois Luna crut qu'il allait la casser, sa main tremblait dans l'air et des petites étincelles impatientes en sortaient. L'attention de Luna passa aussitôt de Voldemort à Draco et elle secoua la tête en posant une main sur son bras levé. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle et ferma les yeux.

« Je vais le tuer…

- Ne fais pas ça, Draco. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier…

- Qu'en sais-tu ?! Répondit-il avec humeur en se tournant cette fois vers la jeune fille. Tu ne te souviens plus de je suis.

- Je le sais, c'est tout J'en ai l'intime conviction… Draco s'il te plait. »

Plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle sentit alors une boule de chaleur se former dans son ventre. Ce simple échange visuel avait réveillé en elle un brasier ardent qui la secoua entièrement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un oh mué et sa main glissa sur le bras du jeune homme avant d'attraper sa main qui tenait la baguette et de la serrer dans la sienne. Celui-ci se tourna alors complètement vers elle, le souffle court, animé de la même passion mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que soit la salle sembla plongée dans un silence mortuaire et privé d'air pur. Les deux bien que voulant prolonger ce moment ne purent s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la source de ce malaise, Voldemort semblait à présent habité par la haine elle-même, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et sa cape remuait par un souffle inexistant. D'un geste de sa baguette Malvus se vit libre du maléfice et releva doucement la tête perdu, puis il la pointa vers le couple et un éclair vert aveuglant en jaillit.

Le cri de Narcissa se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce et mourra après plusieurs échos laissant place à un silence de mort, aussi mort que le corps qui, s'affaissant lentement, tomba sur le sol. Luna n'oublierait jamais. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard implorant qu'eut Malvus Grenberg avant de mourir.


	10. Chapter 9

**H**ello. Un chapitre plutôt court pour aujourd'hui.

**C**hapitre 9

**L**e silence de sa chambre allait la rendre folle. Luna Lovegood assise sur son lit chantonnait pour ne pas rester enfermer de ce silence lui rappelant sans cesse celui présent durant la mise à mort de Malvus Grenberg. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Quand elle les rouvrit Draco Malfoy se trouvait au centre de la pièce la regardant.

« Tu es discret. »

Il sourit comme réponse et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour s'assoir sur le lit lui aussi. Elle baissa la tête un instant sur son dessin représentant toujours le même enfant et quand elle le regarda à nouveau il contemplait le dessin un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

- J'aimerais beaucoup manger des radis. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Avec autant de discrétion que quand il était entré dans la chambre, Draco ferma les yeux et attrapa les mains de Luna dans les siennes. Son regard gris acier attrapa alors celui bleu océan de Luna pour ne plus le lâcher et le feu de son être sembla se rallumer. Peut-être ne s'était-il finalement jamais éteint.

« Je ne le savais pas... »

Elle fronça les yeux, ignorant la signification de ces paroles.

« Je ne le savais pas pour Allamanda, pour ta mère…

- Oh… Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je m'en doutais tu sais…

- J'ai voulu le tuer. Réellement.

- Je sais… »

La jeune fille posa alors sa main sur la joue de Draco et sourit avec tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Jamais depuis sept ans il n'avait été si bien. Aussi à sa place…

« J'aimerais tellement que tu te souviennes. Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

- Racontes moi… »

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Luna. Les iris bleus de la jeune fille le firent tomber dans un précipice sans fond.

« Je crois… J'ai l'impression que tu es dans ma vie depuis que je suis né, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas qu'on me dise depuis bien avant même. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance sans toi. Tous les jours soit vous veniez à la maison soit nous venions. Je crois même que ton prénom a été le premier mot que j'ai dit, maman t'en tiens encore rigueur. Dit-il en riant.

- Rappelle-moi de m'excuser auprès d'elle alors. Souffla-t-elle avec sérieux avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Nous avons grandi ensemble, tous les quatre. Nos mères, je crois n'avoir jamais vu ma mère aussi proche d'une personne si ce n'est la tienne. Elles étaient plus qu'amies, elles partageaient quelque chose d'autre.

- Surement nous… »

Il sourit à cette remarque.

« Surement oui.

- Tu étais ma meilleure amie et quand Allamanda est morte, vous êtes partis ton père et toi en France. Tu ne sais pas comme je l'ai détesté de t'avoir enlevé de cette façon. Sans un au revoir, rien.

- Mon père cherchait juste à me protéger.

- Je le sais ça. Mais mets-toi à ma place, j'étais un petit garçon et je venais de perdre ma marraine et ma meilleure amie. »

Luna baissa la tête et sourit tristement, bien sûr elle comprenait le mal être qui avait dut naitre en lui et grandir durant toutes ces années. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, elle ne se rappelait plus de cette époque.

« S'il te plait, racontes moi des histoires de quand nous étions petits.

- D'accord. Répondit-il en souriant. Alors… Il y a cette histoire de marchand de glace.

- De marchand de glace ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

- Oui ce sont les vendeurs de glaces Moldus ambulant.

- Racontes moi cette histoire.

- Nous étions petits, peut-être cinq ou six ans. A l'époque on fréquentait la même école pour enfant de famille de sorcier.

- Nous n'étions pas dans une école avec des enfants Moldu ?

- Ça va pas non ! S'exclama le garçon en se redressant. Quelle idée ! Nos deux familles sont des sang-purs jamais ils ne nous auraient mis avec des Moldus.

- Mon père n'est pas comme ça… Répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- En tout cas, pour moi c'était hors de question !

- Tu es vraiment étroit d'esprit Draco si tu penses de cette manière. »

Le jeune homme fronça les yeux, cette remarque lui rappelant celle du héros Potter et de son pote la Belette. Mais il préféra taire son humeur et continuer l'histoire.

« Enfin… donc il y avait ce marchand de glaces qui passait toujours près de notre école. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune idée de sa nature, il y avait un tas de sortilèges pour faire en sorte que ce qui s'y passait reste inconnu aux Moldus. Pendant des années on a bassiné nos mères pour qu'elles nous achètent des glaces et elles n'avaient jamais accepté.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luna en souriant.

- Sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas de glaces goût citrouille ou encore prune dirigeable… mais il y en avait qui avait l'air super comme stracciatella. Ce jour-là, elles ont accepté de nous en prendre une chacun. J'ai pris ce goût là et toi tu avais pris fruit de la passion… Tu as tellement aimé ça que tu en as fait de la magie. En fait plus tu mangeais de la glace, plus ton pot se remplissait et celui du glacier disparaissait. Il est devenu fou. Il a fallu appeler la brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Nos mères nous ont passé un savon… En tout cas nous n'avions jamais autant rit et bien mangé. »

Luna se réveilla en sursaut et toucha son lit dans l'obscurité qui régnait à présent dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé cette discussion quand même. Tout cela lui avait semblait si réel… Se recouchant elle fronça les yeux en serrant sa couette contre elle où une odeur singulière y était imprégnée. Celle de Draco Malfoy.

**T  
**

**D**'un geste lasse Cassandre finit de murmurer un sort de protection, chose qu'elle faisait depuis maintenant vingt minutes tout autour de leur campement sur un rayon de cent mètre. Ils avaient décidé de prendre large car ils voulaient avant de partir pour le Manoir s'entrainer à quelques sorts de défenses comme d'attaques pour être sûr de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Cependant elle commençait à en avoir marre de répéter toujours la même chose.

« Tu as faim ? »

Elle sursauta à la voix d'Hermione Granger et se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un sourire.

« A vrai dire je suis affamée… »

L'anglaise lui tendit alors un gâteau sec, alors qu'elle en mettait elle-même un dans sa bouche, que Cassandre prit avec reconnaissance. Les deux jeunes filles mangèrent en silence et la plus jeune ne semblait pas remarquer le regard de l'autre sur elle.

« As-tu fini de poser les sorts ?

- Hum… Oui, oui, répondit-elle la bouche à moitié pleine de gâteau, il m'en reste juste un dans dix mètre et j'aurai fini.

- Parfait, rejoint nous ensuite dans la tente. On doit parler du… de la mission.

- Très bien. »

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, avant de tendre la main vers elle en la hélant. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle attendant quelque chose, mais Hermione secoua juste la tête en souriant.

« Non, rien… »

Cassandre la regarda s'éloigner vers le campement en fronçant les yeux. Elle n'avait d'aprioris sur aucun d'eux. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Mais avec Hermione il y avait quelque chose de différent. La jeune fille sentit une boule dans son estomac qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la faim quand elle pensa à Ronald Weasley et elle s'arrêta de marcher avant de se tourner vers là où était partie la jeune fille la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle s'empressa alors de faire le dernier sort avant de regagner la tente d'un pas presser les joues un peu rougis.

Quand elle entra les trois autres semblaient être dans une discussion animée. Harry Potter lui intima de s'assoir avec eux ce qu'elle fit.

« Nous devons monter un plan d'action pour le Manoir. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on va réussir à s'y faufilé mais je suis persuadé qu'à trois il y aura plus d'idées. »

Cassandre hocha la tête, pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils parlèrent de ce fameux plan, discussion qui semblait ne menait à rien. Choisir entre se faire passer pour d'autres personnes, faire une attaque de front ou tout simplement se rendre pour ainsi pénétrer dans le Manoir, chacune de ces idées étaient envisagé mais pour la jeune fille aucune n'était envisageable. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas envie de mourir et en chacune de ces idées elle voyait une fin tragique. Elle pensa à nouveau à Ronald Weasley et au jour où il tomba du ciel dans le jardin de Lou Bagnard malgré elle son visage s'étira en un fin sourire. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux froncés de Jules Marceau, autrement dit son petit-copain et elle perdit ce sourire. Celui-ci avait le visage grave, presque suppliant, comme s'il avait deviné.

« Cassandre ? »

Elle sursauta, Hermione venait de murmurer son prénom avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix comme si cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle l'appelait. La jeune fille voulut s'excuser mais un bruit la devança. Un étrange sifflement venant du sac de l'anglaise.

« La pièce ! »

La jeune fille se jeta presque sur son sac et en ressortit le vieux gallion qui était censé servir de messager entre les deux groupes. Sa bouche était ouverte d'étonnement à la fin de la lecture et elle leva des yeux ahuris vers le reste du groupe.

« Les autres… Ils reviennent, ils disent qu'ils ont trouvés quelque chose qui vaut plus que n'importe quelle autre découverte. »

**T  
**

**D**epuis l'arrivée des français au Terrier l'ambiance n'était pas descendue. Weasley comme Jacobs et encore plus Xenophilius n'avaient que très peu dormis. Dumbledore leur avait annoncé la veille qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite et il ne mentit pas. A onze heure le matin il transplané en dehors des barrières magiques installées autour du domaine avant de prendre la direction de l'étrange maison. Quand il toqua à la porte un remue-ménage se fit entendre de l'intérieur et c'est Arthur qui vint lui ouvrir ayant l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien Albus Dumbledore il le fit entrer et ils trouvèrent les trois familles ainsi que Selma et Wyatt assis autour de l'imposante table chacun une tasse de thé dans les mains.

« Bonjour Albus… Murmura Molly en souriant. Je peux vous proposer un peu de thé ? »

Dumbledore détourna poliment la proposition et s'installa en bout de table faisant face aux regards attentifs de chacun d'entre eux. Il eut un petit moment de flottement où le vieil homme pensa à toutes ces années derrière lui, il n'était pas tout jeune, pas du tout même, et il était un grand sorcier. Un grand sorcier qui avait vécu de grands moments en sachant pertinemment que ceux-ci n'avait qu'un seul et même but la Paix. Harry Potter était la Paix que tous les sorciers attendaient. Et il y avait Luna Lovegood la gentille et loufoque Luna Lovegood, ainsi que son meilleur ami, son âme-sœur en quelque sorte, Draco Malfoy le triste et mélancolique Draco Malfoy. Oui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore faisait partis de ces hommes qui étaient nés avec une mission, celle d'aider les réels héros à vaincre le mal. Car il n'en était pas un. Peut-être qu'il y ressemblait, peut-être même qu'il en était très proche mais il n'en était pas un. Avec cette pensée il adressa un sourire compatissant à ces familles.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

- Albus ? Murmura Arthur Weasley dans un soupir.

- Nous ne sommes pas des héros. Aucun d'entre nous. Vos enfants eux… Ils font partis de cette branche d'être humain si spéciale au même titre que l'est Harry, Luna ou encore Draco. A quoi bon nous fatiguer mes amis ? A quoi bon risquer la mort ? Ces enfants, ils sont les jambes. Ils sont les poumons. Ils sont le cœur de cette rébellion. Oui, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et vos enfants marchent au moment même où je vous parle dessus mais ça n'est pas à nous de le couper en intervenant. Nous ne sommes pas des héros. Nous en avons bien assez fait. L'attente sera longue, elle sera douloureuse surement. Peut-être même que l'on deviendra fou, avec un peu de chance nous le sommes déjà, mais quand le moment sera là, et nous le sauront, la liberté nous sera offerte. Parce que c'est ce que font les héros, ils nous offrent la liberté. »

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un héros. Non. Mais il était bien plus, il était l'élément essentiel. Une sorte d'acolyte. Et tout le monde sait que sans acolyte le héros n'est rien si ce n'est une coquille pleine de victoire mais vide d'humanité.

**T  
**

**L**e rêve… Le rêve désigne un ensemble de phénomènes psychiques éprouvés au cours du sommeil. Il est souvent la réflexion d'un désir refoulé ou simplement oublié, ce qui dans les deux cas se passe donc dans la tête. Luna avait l'habitude de noter tous les rêves dont elle gardait souvenir au réveil dans un petit calepin et souvent elle s'en inspirait pour dessiner ou écrire. Cette nuit-là fut agité, mais pas parce qu'elle était dans un état de cauchemar pas du tout. Son rêve était l'un des plus doux et des plus beaux qu'elle ait eu le loisir de faire mais tout cela la fit justement encore plus trembler que toutes les nuits où elle avait rêvé de la mort de sa mère.

Elle avait atterris dans une sorte de petit jardin où elle entendait des éclats de voix. Des voix d'enfants. Puis le silence et enfin une autre. Clair, joyeuse et aussi unique. En un mot belle. C'était une voix qu'elle savait connaitre mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elle s'assit alors écoutant simplement la chanson et ferma les yeux.

« _There was a little boy and a little girl_

_Lived in an alley;_

_Says the little boy to the little girl,_

_"Shall I, oh, shall I?"_

_Says the little girl to the little boy,_

_"What shall we do?"_

_Says the little boy to the little girl,_

_"I will kiss you!_ »

Luna fronça les yeux alors que son souffle ce bloquait dans sa gorge et regarda autour d'elle. Ce jardin. Cette voix. Cette _chanson_. Elle les connaissait. Il y était déjà allé. Les rires reprirent, se rapprochant de là où elle était. Elle voulut se cacher, elle aurait tant voulut se cacher. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver, peur de déjà le savoir. Ses cheveux semblaient danser autour de son visage alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens en quête d'un endroit où se faufiler mais rien. Les rires s'étaient éteints et elle avait cessé de bouger, tournant maintenant le dos à la scène. Lentement, le souffle court, elle se tourna. Centimètre par centimètre, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle le vit. Un petit garçon aux yeux trop gris et aux cheveux trop blond. Elle ne savait pas s'il la voyait, ses yeux étaient posés sur elle ou peut-être bien la traverser juste pour regarder quelque chose derrière alors elle ferma les siens, de toutes ses forces et quand elle les rouvrit il s'était détourner en riant vers une petite fille. Luna se sentit fléchir et un petit gémissement lui échappa, car il venait de se tourner vers elle. Oui, elle, Luna Lovegood avec simplement dix ans de moins. Puis ce fut Allamanda Lovegood qui apparut, son grand sourire tellement caractéristique sur les lèvres, riant elle aussi aux éclats poursuivant les deux enfants devant elle qui ne pouvait bouger. Puis le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et elle se réveilla en nage dans le grand lit froid du Manoir Malfoy. Doucement avec hésitation elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et ses yeux se posèrent sur son carnet ouvert sur la page du dessin. Sa main remonta tout aussi doucement vers son cœur et elle crut mourir tant il se serrait car ce visage elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait toujours connu c'était juste qu'elle l'avait oublié. Mais maintenant elle se souvenait et elle se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie de Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 10

**B**onjour. Tout d'abord Bonne et Heureuse nouvelle année 2013. Un nouveau chapitre pour mes lecteurs fantômes adorés.

**C**hapitre 10

_**J**__'ai déjà vécu ça… J'ai déjà vécu ça… Bordel, j'ai déjà vécu ça !_

« Oui, nous savons Ronald ! Le coupa Ginny en pliant des affaires en 5 petits tas. Et ça c'est mal terminé, nous connaissons la chanson.

- Justement tu l'as connais ! Tu sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes infiltrés au Ministère de la Magie et particulièrement dans le Département des Mystères il y a eu un mort.

- Ça n'était pas pareil. C'était un piège, nous y avions été envoyés. Nous avons un plan, qui va marcher Ronald, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, et nous allons nous tenir à ce plan alors tout se passera bien.

- Si je peux me permettre j'aimerai bien entendre cette histoire dont vous parlez sans cesse.

- La ferme toi ! » Répondirent d'une même voix les deux parents.

Charlie se détourna en souriant, énerver les deux Weasley était devenu une occupation pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait plus grande joie que de voir leurs oreilles rougir sous l'effet de la colère. Inspectant les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés il grimaça et se tourna vers eux à nouveau.

« Plus sérieusement… je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ron de lui sourire sarcastiquement en levant un sourcil prenant cette opportunité pour lui renvoyer une remarque à la figure.

« Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Tu sais bien que ta mère et moi n'avons pas assez d'argent pour te payer des vêtements Louis Python…

- Bon revoyons ce super plan depuis le début. Enchaina Lou en levant les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise des deux garçons. Ronald et Ginny vous allez tout deux prendre l'apparence de Ben et Sybille Peets, un couple de sorcier travaillant tous deux au ministère et en ce moment profondément endormi par un sortilège. Emile, Charlie et moi sommes vos trois enfants, nous venons donc ensemble au ministère pour se renseigner sur l'école de magie Poudlard où vous voulez nous inscrire pour la rentrée car nous arrivons tout juste des Etats-Unis.

- C'est exactement ça, retenez tous bien cette histoire car si on nous pose des questions il faut qu'on ait la même version. Vous garderez vos prénoms personne ne vous connait ici, mais votre nom est Peets à présent. Une fois à l'intérieur plus de détour et ça sera très simple de nous rendre au Département des Mystères, il faut juste passer le périmètre de sécurité.

- Je m'en fais surtout pour les Mangemorts moi…

- Ron, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec les Mangemorts. Le ministère n'est pas encore tombé.

- Tu sais bien que Ministre ou pas les Mangemorts n'en n'ont rien à faire. S'ils veulent nous attraper ils le feront.

- Mais personne ne nous reconnaitra enfin pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre. Tout se passera bien. »

Le garçon regarda encore quelques secondes sa sœur avant de se détourner en soupirant. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il avait peur pour elle, comme tout parfait grand frère. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur pour lui-même mais il y a presque deux ans Ginny aurait bien pu se faire tuer au Ministère. Elle était sa petite sœur, il se devait de faire attention à elle mais plus elle grandissait et plus elle avait soif d'aventure et de danger, au même titre que lui en fait… N'avaient-ils pas pour rôle respectif le meilleur ami et la petite amie d'Harry Potter ? Il sourit à cette pensée, ce gobelin avait finalement trouvé un moyen pour devenir réellement son frère.

« Weasley à quoi tu penses ?! Tu dois prendre ta potion ! »

Le rouquin jeta un regard noir au français et prit le verre que l'on tendait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'autre Jacobs à la place Charlie, il se sentit rougir à cette pensée mais heureusement pour lui son teint commencé à changer pour prendre celui halé de Ben Peets il se tourna vers Ginny à qui les cheveux avaient viré au blond or. Elle sourit et il trouva la jeune femme qui lui faisait face très charmante bien que ça soit sa petite sœur.

« Tu es métisse Ron…

- Oui, je sais. Mais Lou, Emile et Charlie ont tous le teins bronzé ils vivent dans le Sud de la France, ça ne posera pas de problème.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ron… Ça ira pour nous. »

Ginny se tourna vers Charlie qui venait de parler et fronça ses yeux devenus bleus, celui-ci sourit en croisant les bras.

« Tu es bien plus jolie sous cette apparence tu devrais penser à un changement permanent.

- Crétin… » Murmura-t-elle en se détournant.

Le sourire du dit crétin s'agrandi avant de s'effriter en voyant le point de Ron se lever et faire mine de le frapper. Ce fut au tour de l'anglais de sourire fier de son coup et une fois de plus se fut Lou qui les sépara en leur intimant qu'il fallait qu'ils partent au plus vite car les effets du polynectar ne tarderaient pas à se dissiper. Chacun n'émit aucune objection, elle avait raison et ils sortirent tous du hangar où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour prendre la direction des toilettes permettant d'entrée au Ministère de la Magie.

La cohue qui y régnait fut pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Des sorciers entraient et sortaient sans même qu'on puisse les voir, des gens criaient dans tous les sens, certains couraient après d'autre et il y avait même des hiboux qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Emile observa un instant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui en fronçant les yeux, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui l'entourait il y avait une ambiance présente qu'il n'avait jamais connu au Ministère de la Magie français. Les gens semblaient en proie à une agitation trop brusque pour être naturel. Tandis qu'il rejoignait le groupe il sentit la main de sa cousine agripper la sienne et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Maintenant vous allez nous suivre et n'ouvrez la bouche que si on vous le demande d'accord ? »

Les trois hochèrent la tête sans demander leur reste et même Charlie ne trouva pas le courage de le contredire tellement l'ambiance présente le mettait mal à l'aise. Le groupe de cinq se mirent alors en route, la première étape du plan se passa bien personne ne vint les embêter, on ne leur demanda aucune identité, ni posa de question et ils avancèrent d'un pas régulier ni trop vite ni trop lentement n'éveillant ainsi aucun soupçon. Ce ne fut que quand ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur que ça se compliqua.

« Sybille ? Sybille ?! Peets ! »

Charlie fut le premier à le remarquer et il eut grand mal à se retenir d'appeler Ginny par son prénom.

« Maman, je crois qu'on t'appelle. »

Quand elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard surpris et il montra de la tête la personne l'appelant. Elle eut un sourire crispé en se tournant vers une femme qui devait avoir environ la trentaine, grande avec un chignon bien tiré en arrière et des lèvres rouges sang. Elle sourit en la voyant.

« Sybille ?

- Oui ? Répondit Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne devais pas rester chez toi aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien oui, mais avec… avec Ben nous avons décidé de passer pour arranger la rentrée prochaine des enfants à Poudlard.

- Des enfants ? S'écria la jeune femme en ouvrant grand les yeux. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des enfants ! »

La jeune femme posa ses yeux sur les trois français et haussa un sourcil.

« A quel âge vous les avez fait 13 ans ? Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que se jetaient les deux parents, soit puisque tu es là j'ai un petit travail pour toi ! Je peux te l'emprunter un quart d'heure Ben ?

- Euh et bien, oui, oui, bien sûr mais pas plus nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. Répondit Ron après quelques temps. G… Sybille tu nous rejoins un peu plus tard, nous serons là-bas. »

Ginny hocha la tête avant de les quitter d'un pas mal assuré suivant l'autre femme. Ron mit un temps avant de réaliser et poussa un juron. Il ordonna aux autres de le suivre sans s'arrêter et n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant d'être dans l'ascenseur et de s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

« Bordel, j'aime pas ça !

- Ca va aller Ronald, Ginny est une grande fille elle sera gérée ça. »

Le rouquin se tourna étonné vers Charlie qui venait de lui dire ça et comprit devant sa mine que lui non plus ne devait pas être très rassuré non plus. Puis plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. L'ascenseur continuait sa traversé, montant, descendant, tournant sans jamais, à leur plus grande chance, s'arrêter. Emile les mains plongé dans les poches de son jean avait la tête baissé, sa casquette cachant ainsi ses yeux, mais lui pouvait observer ces compagnons. Bien sûr il était une personne d'humeur assez souvent joyeuse, bien sûr il aimait faire le pitre pour faire rire les filles, bien sûr il n'était qu'un petit sorcier faisant du skate sur les statuts des plus grands, il sourit en se souvenant avoir failli être viré après avoir joué de sa planche sur le bras de Pierre Jongulère. Emile Sovin était un joyeux luron, un grand amoureux de la vie et il était loin d'être idiot. Charlie était l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis longtemps et il avait le mérite de dire qu'il le connaissant assez bien, il voulait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas tous les jours facile mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais il n'avait entendu Charlie parler à quelqu'un comme il parlait à Ronald Weasley. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mettre autant d'ardeur à rendre la vie de quelqu'un impossible il devait d'ailleurs avouer que le rouquin était très patient, il n'avait, lui-même, pas mit beaucoup de temps avant de foutre son poing dans le nez de Charlie quand celui-ci avait eu le même mode opératoire avec lui à l'époque où… Emile s'arrêta de penser et redressa subitement la tête, recevant par la même occasion un regard surpris de la part de sa cousine, il n'y fit pas attention et posa ses yeux sur leur hôte et les fronça avant de se tourner vers Charlie. A vrai dire Charlie avait eu cette attitude avec lui quand il l'avait soupçonné de vouloir se faire Cassandre, chose qui n'était qu'à moitié fausse en passant. Mais pourquoi agir comme ça avec le Weasley, il ne connaissait pas Cassandre après tout. Emile fronça à nouveau les yeux et sourit sournoisement.

« Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour Cassie ? »

D'un même mouvement les têtes des deux garçons se soulevèrent pour le fixer et il haussa un sourcil au regard noir que Charlie lança à Ronald. Sa cousine le pinça légèrement le bras et il lui sourit en ne quittant pas les deux autres du regard. Une fois que Ronald eu répondit au regard par un petit sourire sournois les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bien sûr que oui, tu l'as connais, elle s'adapte. »

Emile sourit et hocha la tête puis comme s'il avait fait un quelconque geste l'ascenseur s'arrêta annonçant l'étage du Département des Mystères. La porte s'ouvrit et les quatre adolescents eurent tous un frisson en sortant, le long couloir sombre. Ronald fut le premier à avancer, la personne à qui il avait emprunté l'apparence était un homme d'un peu moins de la quarantaine, métisse avec une carrure digne d'un rugbyman et la façon dont il se mouvait lui donner un air de grand guerrier. Quand il se tourna vers eux son regard sévère leur intima de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant une porte d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'il en paraissait presque noir. Emile sentit Lou frissonner près de lui et il posa son bras sur ces épaules pour la couvrir un peu.

« Très bien on va attendre Ginny maintenant.

- Là ?

- Oui là. Répondit Ron en se tournant vers Charlie déjà excéder.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Nous devons faire le plus vite possibles, Ginny peut très bien nous rejoindre à l'intérieur.

- Ecoutes moi bien tu n'as jamais été dans cet endroit moi oui, Ginny ne nous retrouvera jamais si elle est seule. Jamais. »

Charlie secoua la tête en serrant les poings et aurait surement tenté de frapper Ron s'il n'avait pas intervenu. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami il le tourna vers lui et son poing atteint durement son ventre. Charlie se plia en deux, ne poussant aucun cri, le souffle coupé. Le second coup vint de la part de Ronald qui envoya son poing dans le visage d'Emile, celui-ci chuta un peu plus loin. Ronald n'avait apparemment pas qu'une apparence de rugbyman mais aussi la force.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Ragea le roux en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Charlie qui était toujours penché en avant.

Emile le vit se dégager, Ronald leva les yeux au ciel et il soupira en se relevant, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

« Il allait te frapper, t'es crétin ou quoi ?

- Emile… Murmura Lou.

- Non mais sincèrement, la coupa-t-il en agitant une main, il va falloir que tu règles ce problème de surprotection Charles parce que ça devient vraiment trop.

- Fermes là Emile. Grogna le dit Charles en se tournant bouillonnant de rage vers lui.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Pour moi je peux comprendre on était plus jeune, mais là… Cassandre peut quand même... »

Il ne vit que trop tard le poing de Charlie arrivait dans sa direction et il n'était pas sûr que l'os de sa joue supporterais un nouveau coup après celui de Ronald alors il ferma les yeux.

« **Immobilus !** »

Le poing de Charlie s'arrêta net dans les airs et d'ailleurs tout son corps semblait aussi figé, un nouveau soupir agacé résonna dans le couloir alors que l'écho du cri de Lou s'éteignait, la jeune fille qui venait de lancer le puissant sort baissa le bras et secoua la tête en intimant à son cousin de se déplacer.

« **Finite Incantatem…** »

Le coup se finit dans le vent et Charlie fit quelques pas en avant déséquilibré par le sortilège. Quand il se retourna il jeta un regard furieux à Lou.

« Ne penses même pas à me frapper ou je te ferais regretter ça… Murmura-t-elle la baguette toujours pointé dans sa direction.

- Je ne te frapperai jamais… Grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Ne me jette plus jamais de sort.

- Ne menace pas mon cousin.

- Il a commencé !

- Pardon ? S'insurgea Emile. Tu as commencé depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Merde Charles !

- Je sais…

- Tu sais ? J'en ai pas l'impression moi…

- Je sais putain Emile… Répéta Charlie qui parlait à présent en français au grand damne de Ron.

- Alors pourquoi tu continus à..

- Luna n'est pas là d'accord ! Elle est partie, elle est ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où elle est, en danger surement et peut-être même dans un sale état. Moi je suis là avec ce gars qui dit la connaitre autant que nous et qui passe son putain de temps à draguer ma sœur.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Non ! Répondit-il en jetant une fois de plus un regard noir à la rouquine qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle est avec Jules et il n'a pas à la draguer, ils ne se connaissent même pas et elle est ma petite sœur.

- Ecoutes mise à part Jules qui fait l'autruche et il semblerait toi aussi, tout le monde sait que ça ne va plus très bien entre eux depuis quelques mois et ça avant le départ de Luna…

- Mais…

- Charles pour ton bien, et le nôtre, laisse ta sœur régler ses propres histoires. Cassandre a assez de maturité pour savoir ce qui se doit d'exister ou non, amourette entre autre. »

Charlie inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et expira lentement, prenant son temps. Quand il les rouvrit il allait dire quelque chose quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent les faisant tous sursauter. Emile attrapa la main de sa cousine et l'attira vers eux où elle alla se nicher dans les bras de Charlie qui semblait avoir oublié toute animosité à son égard. Un silence morbide régnait à présent dans le couloir et des bruits de pas se rapprochant le troublèrent. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient les quatre sorcier resserraient leurs doigts autours de leur baguette, Emile sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes d'excitation et il avait retourné sa casquette par précaution laissant quelques mèches blondes balayer son front. Les pas finirent par s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux et pendant presque une minute entière il ne se passa rien, comme si la personne s'était mystérieusement envolée. Puis au moment où chacun commençait à se détendre on leur brandit une baguette sous le nez et tous sautèrent d'un même bon de surprise alors qu'ils reconnaissaient les cheveux blonds et le nez légèrement retroussé de Sybille Peets.

« Ginny ! S'exclama Ron en soupirant. Tu nous as fait peur… Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le garçon marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le teint presque maladif de sa sœur, celle-ci semblait à bout de nerf et ses cheveux étaient parsemés de sortes de petits fils bleus.

« Longue histoire… Murmura-t-elle. Vous m'attendiez ?

- C'est ça oui.

- Vous vous êtes battu avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en ouvrant de gros yeux devant l'œil violet d'Emile.

- Ils se sont battu entre eux pour être exact.

- Je dois te rappeler que tu as participé ? Répliqua Charlie en repoussant Lou toujours près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Longue histoire. Répondit Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

- Bien, allons-y alors. Pas de temps pour ça. »

Elle tendit la main vers la poignée et était prête à l'actionner quand Ron la retint.

« Attends, la dernière fois nous sommes tombés sur des sales plus effrayantes les unes des autres.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Ronald, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et à deux ils actionnent le levier de la porte. Les cinq adolescents refermèrent derrière eux la porte les plongeant dans les ténèbres de la salle Circulaire. Autour d'eux des portes tournaient et tournaient sans s'arrêter, ou alors peut-être était-ce eux qui tournaient et tournaient sans s'arrêter alors que les portes restaient immobiles. Ils n'en avaient que faire, ils leur faillaient sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce donnant la nausée. Lou fut la première à réagir et sans demandé l'avis de personne actionna une poignée et fut quasiment aspirée par la pièce derrière cette porte les quatre autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, une fois tous rentrés la porte se referma dans un petit clac avant de disparaitre dans le noir alors ils se tournèrent vers l'immensité de la salle qui leur faisait face.

T

**M**alade, cela faisait bien longtemps que Selma Grant n'avait pas été malade. Depuis cet hiver douloureux en France, où ils avaient eu le droit à des centimètres énormes de neige même dans le Sud où elle habitait. Selma haïssait être malade, elle ferma les yeux, se sentant fiévreuse, en collant sa tasse de thé maintenant froide sur son front. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle reconnut celle douce mais à la fois ferme de Xenophilius, combien de fois l'avait-il touché avec cette main. Pas assez dirait-elle, trop dirait-il.

« Ça va aller Selma ?

- Hmhm. Répondit elle, ne faisant pas attention à son ton soucieux.

- Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler.

- Je n'ai aucun problème Xenophilius. Répondit-elle relevant la tête et révélant ainsi ses yeux plus que fatigués et brillants.

- Selma… Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Je suis de garde.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, il n'y a pas de garde ici. Et si oui, je prends la place. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et le regarda silencieusement. Il en fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes. Selma n'avait jamais été une femme extravagante, elle était discrète, faisait son travail consciencieusement et méticuleusement. Cependant Xenophilius et sa fille avait changé tout ce qu'elle croyait être jusqu'à présent. Il l'avait bouleversé. Il l'avait rendu malade.

« Selma… Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le feu brulant dans la cheminée. Je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout aussi bas ayant peur de la réponse.

- Je t'ai volé la vie. »

Elle resta muette mais sentit tout de même ses yeux se remplir malgré elle de larmes.

« Tu étais si jeune et si talentueuse. Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Pourquoi être devenu Audrey Lacroix ? Cette femme ne te ressemblait pas, tu n'es pas toi-même depuis sept ans…

- J'ai toujours aimé lire.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie que ces sept dernières années. J'ai été formé pour vivre cela. C'est mon métier.

- Mais tu… tu n'étais plus toi-même. Tu es devenu une autre personne.

- Je suis Auror, Xenophilius, c'est ce que nous faisons. Tu devrais le savoir, tu fais partis de l'Ordre. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il avait encore quelque chose sur la conscience. Elle avait appris à le connaitre durant ces longues années, son regard fixé sur un objet invisible et sa bouche légèrement pincé. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et sourit quand il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Richard Thomas… Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ça. »

La main de Selma glissa lentement du bras de Xenophilius et elle avala difficilement sa salive mais gardant tout de même le contact visuel. Un sourire vint après quelque temps fendre son visage.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Richard a été un mari attentionné et aimant.

- Ça n'aurait jamais dut se passer ainsi… Répondit-il en se détournant du visage parfait de la sorcière.

- Tu ne peux plus rien changer, la vie est comme ça. Il y a maintenant des choses beaucoup plus importantes dont nous devons nous occuper. »

De nouveau leurs deux regards se mêlèrent et ils restèrent ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachent vraiment combien de temps. Selma n'avait jamais eu autant envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre jusqu'à l'étouffer et ne la relâche jamais. Elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Elle souhaitait que jamais ce sentiment ne s'en aille.

« Selma… Finit par dire Xenophilius. C'était dur ?

- Je m'y suis habituée.

- Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?

- Non. Jamais. »

T

**A**llamanda, le nom de sa mère, venait en fait d'une fleur. Fille d'un botaniste et d'une fleuriste ça n'avait étonné personne. Blonde comme les blés, les allamandas étaient quant à elles la plupart du temps jaune. Belles, ouvertes et aussi lumineuses que le soleil. On aurait pu dire exactement la même chose de la petite fille. Allamanda Lindgren portait bien son prénom. Luna sourit en effleurant l'une de ces fleurs, elle connaissait bien cette histoire, c'était l'un des souvenirs encore existant d'avant sa mort. Une fois de plus Luna était sorti de sa chambre, elle ne craignait plus la colère de ses hôtes, elle avait décidé de ne plus faire attention à la douleur, maintenant elle se demandait juste pourquoi et comment ces fleurs si belles et si douces étaient arrivées là, dans cette univers froids et sombre.

« Elles sont belles n'est-ce-pas ? »

Malgré elle un sursaut secoua son corps entier. Lord Voldemort venait de parler de sa voix douce et lancinante, quand était-il arrivé là, elle n'en savait rien mais maintenant il avait les yeux fixé sur ces fleurs et se mit à sa hauteur pour les effleurer à son tour.

« Tu apprécies de pouvoir te balader ?

- Oui, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle de sa vois lunaire en souriant.

- Elles sont mes préférées... Elles l'ont toujours étés. »

Il ne souriait pas, elle avait entendu dire que Voldemort ne souriait jamais. Mais de là où elle était, elle aurait presque pu croire que son visage, pendant quelques secondes, n'avait plus le facial d'un serpent.

Les _rires_. Rien d'autres que les rires ne dérangeaient le silence de la campagne. Les rires d'un couple marchant en zigzague. La jeune femme, devant avoir un peu plus de vingt ans, avait de longs cheveux blonds tombant en désordre dans son dos. Elle avait les mains posés sur les yeux d'un homme semblant bien plus vieux qu'elle, la trentaine passé, des cheveux noirs de jais bien coiffés et le teint aussi pale que celui de la jeune fille était lumineux. Mais il riait. Il riait aux éclats, mêlant son rire à celui de la blonde. Elle avait le visage collé sur son épaule, essayant de voir devant lui. Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard.

« Enfin… Je commençais à m'impatienter.

- Tu prêt à découvrir mon paradis sur Terre, Tom ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais elle savait que son silence voulait dire tous les oui de la planète alors elle enleva peu à peu ses mains de son visage et le contourna pour observer sa réaction. Il n'en avait pas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Puis après une dizaine de secondes silencieuse il baissa la tête vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Tu es belle.

- Et les fleurs alors ? Répondit-elle en souriant. C'est le plus grand champ naturel d'Allamanda d'Angleterre, Tom ! Tu te rends compte. Et j'habite à même pas une heure.

- Elles sont presque aussi belles que toi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains par-dessus celle de Tom en fermant les yeux. Elle savait qu'il la regardait toujours, il semblait apprécier faire ça, la regarder silencieusement pendant des heures. Elle soupira et sourit.

« Tom Jedusor… Murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je crois bien être amoureuse de vous. »

Elle ne regretta pas ses paroles. Elle ne les regretterait jamais. Après tout elle était une personne de paroles, de mots. Elle disait ce qu'elle ressentait sans éprouver aucune gêne, aucune honte. Le regard de Tom ne changea pas, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et son pouce descendit le long de sa joue pour venir caresser tendrement ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire, enivrer par l'odeur des fleurs mêlé à celle de son compagnon. Ils partagèrent alors leur premier baiser. Doux. Amoureux. Parfait.

T

**L**a pièce tournait et retournait dans les mains d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait supporter cette attente c'était trop long. Ils leur avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils arriveraient sous peu une fois qu'elle leur avait donné les coordonnées, cela faisait à présent une quinzaine de minutes déjà. A force de tourner la pièce tomba de ses mains et roula jusqu'à cogner les pieds de Cassandre un peu plus loin. La jeune fille fronça les yeux et la ramaça avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui soupira et avança vers elle.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Hermione.

- Mes meilleurs amis se sont embarqués dans le pire nid à vermine d'Angleterre, désolée d'être inquiète…

- Je croyais que c'était le Manoir Malfoy le pire nid à vermine d'Angleterre ? » Répondit Cassandre en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un instant à se toiser puis la plus jeune soupira, à quoi bon cette scission au sein même de leur groupe. Ils ne pourraient pas avancer s'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

« Mes meilleurs amis sont avec eux tu sais… J'essaye juste de relativiser les choses en me disant qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.

- C'est juste que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ginny et Ronald je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont arriver… Répondit Cassandre en détournant les yeux.

- Dis-moi… Comment ? Comment vous avez… enfin vous, Jules et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix gênée les joues rougissantes.

- Ça fait peut-être trois ans oui…

- Mais vous étiez jeunes non ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge…

- Mais comment ça s'est passé ? C'était difficile ?

- Où tu veux en venir Hermione ?! S'exclama Cassandre en haussant le ton.

- C'est juste que parfois c'est trop dur de dire ce qu'on ressent alors on préfère se taire mais on passe à côté de quelque chose et on s'en rend compte trop tard. »

La française fronça les yeux, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'Hermione voulait dire ou plutôt elle se doutait de quelque chose mais ne voulait pas croire que c'était cela dont la brune voulait parler. Après tout elles ne connaissaient que depuis quoi deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus, à quel moment Hermione et elle étaient devenues assez proche pour se raconter leurs histoires d'amour. Et puis surtout, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'entendre parler des histoires de cœur d'Hermione concernant Ronald Weasley, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Hermione… Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour… Enfin…

- Tu es plus jeune que moi et pourtant toi tu as un petit copain. Je veux dire…

- Crois-moi, je suis la dernière personne à qui tu veux parler de ça. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite devant le regard borné et impatient de la plus jeune et elle finit par avaler difficilement sa salive avant de détourner la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Elle était sûre que si elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette histoire c'était pour une raison ou une autre en rapport avec Ronald. Elle allait réengager la conversation quand Jules la surprise en sortant de la tente. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent à tour de tour avant qu'il ne passe une main dans ses cheveux en souriant à la brune.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange je t'emprunte Cassandre ? »

Hermione fixa le jeune homme sans bouger pendant un instant avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et d'hocher la tête un air ahuri peint sur le visage. Les deux français suivirent des yeux la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans la tente magique puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. D'abord il eut un moment de gêne puis Jules lui fit un sourire, en réalité le sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était magnifique mais il y avait chez lui, dans ses cheveux blonds sagement coiffés comme les messieurs des années 60, ses yeux bleus toujours brillants et son look de parfait petit anglais aux chemises bien boutonnées, un petit truc qui avait fait toute la différence. Elle avait été folle de lui, bien sûr, quand elle avait quatorze ans et qu'il se comportait si bien avec elle, elle se sentait une petite dame. Puis elle s'était lentement lassée de ce Monsieur Parfait qu'était Jules Marceau. Le problème était Charlie, le frère et le meilleur ami, ainsi que ses deux parents qui adoraient Jules comme leur fils. Emile, Lou et Luna avaient été, durant l'année passée, les seules personnes à la connaitre réellement. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire, bien que ce fussent ce qu'elle préféra chez lui. Doucement il lui prit la main et la mena à son visage en fermant les yeux.

« Emile me disait que je faisais l'autruche…

- Jules, je…

- Attends laisse-moi finir. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je ne voulais pas le voir parce qu'on vit ou en tout cas on vivait dans une atmosphère tellement idyllique que j'avais l'impression que nous deux c'était normal. Que ça resterait simplement comme ça. C'était stupide de ma part de croire ça, d'abord parce que Luna allait partir alors rien ne serait comme avant et aussi parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus heureuse et donc en plus d'être stupide j'étais égoïste…

- Jules… Je t'assure que je n'ai pas…

- Tu n'as pas quoi ? Souffert de la situation ? Bien sûr que si, Charlie était H24 sur ton dos… Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, je l'ai remarqué. J'étais juste trop borné pour l'admettre mais maintenant je ne peux m'enfuir.

- Maintenant que quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Maintenant que… »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit reconnaissable de quelqu'un en train de transplaner. Puis des voix leur parvinrent. Cassandre avait le cœur battant dans sa poitrine quand leur cinq amis sortirent de la forêt, ils ne les voyaient pas bien sûr. Les sortilèges qu'ils avaient jetés autour d'eux étaient puissant mais si c'était bien eux Hermione leur avait donné la manière d'y entrer. Ginny tenait sa baguette et effectuait les mêmes arabesques que celle qu'elle avait pratiquée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le sentie, au plus profond de son être, que les sorts avaient été bafoués. Peut-être parce que c'était elle-même qui les avait installés. Mais le picotement s'estompa instantanément quand son regard rencontra celui de Ronald Weasley. Elle répondit au petit sourire qu'il lui fit et n'osa même pas se tourner vers Jules, car elle était sûre qu'il l'a regardait et elle était aussi sûre qu'il devait beaucoup souffrir. Perdu dans leur histoire d'amour d'adolescent aucun des deux ne repéra la boule argenté que tenait Ginny dans son autre main.


	12. Chapter 11

**H**ey. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis un peu avancée sur les autres mais je ne pense pas que le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre sera moins loin. Bref, le dernier était bien long celui-ci l'est un peu moins. Voilà, des commentaires ? Non, bon j'aurais essayé.

**C**hapitre 11 :

**G**inny retint un cri de surprise en reconnaissant la salle où ils avaient atterris. Elle jeta un petit regard à Ronald et celui avait la même expression de surprise. La dernière fois ils avaient traversé beaucoup de pièces pour s'y rendre, cette fois ci la salle circulaire les y avait envoyés directement.

« Je croyais que la salle des Prophéties avaient entièrement été détruite. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… » Répondit son frère bien qu'elle ne fut jamais sûre que ça soit ce qu'il ait dit tant il parlait peu fort.

Ils déambulèrent ne sachant pas où aller, pas quoi faire. Passant par-dessus des milliers de morceaux de verre où l'atmosphère était-elle qu'elle te donnait envie de vomir, un brouillard donnant l'air d'être artificiel faisait disparaitre leurs chaussures. Ils virent aussi des étagères entières hautes comme des immeubles, cachant aux yeux de tous leurs plus obscurs secrets.

« Nous allons quelque part précisément ? Demanda Charlie après plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

- Et bien non, merci d'avoir posé la question parce que figures toi que NON nous ne savons pas du tout où nous allons. Le but de cet endroit est de te rendre fou à tel point que tu ne te souviennes même pas pourquoi tu étais là à la base. »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en cœur et le rire de Lou s'éleva doucement dans l'air alors qu'elle les traitait tout deux d'idiots. Emile sourit, sa cousine avait toujours le mot qu'il faut dans ce genre de situation, c'était une de celle qui est capable de rire à un enterrement parce que les émotions trop fortes lui donnait des crises de fou rire énormes. Seulement elle ne mettait pas mal à l'aise, elle réconfortait plutôt. Alors qu'il passait devant une autre étagère immense Emile s'arrêta devant et souffla sur les boules à sa hauteur. C'était étrange, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'était pas un liquide, c'était vaporeux mais donner l'impression que l'on pouvait l'attraper. Alors qu'il observait les boules l'une d'elle attira son attention, bien sûr chacune d'elle avait un ou plusieurs noms inscrits dessus mais celle-ci le figea de stupeur et il n'osa même pas tourner la tête vers les quatre autres quand il posa sa question.

« Dites qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces boules ?

- Elles contiennent des prophéties…

- Des prophéties ? Répéta Emile en regardant cette fois-ci Ronald dans les yeux. D'accord. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et avança la main vers la boule qui l'intéresser ne faisant pas attention aux cris de Ron et Ginny.

« Noon ! Tu ne peux pas la prendre, seul quelqu'un que la prophétie concerne… peut… la… prendre ? Comment as-tu fait pour la prendre ?! »

Emile haussa les épaules et Lou se précipita vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

« Quel nom est écrit sur la boule ? Demanda Ginny en se mordant la lèvre. Le tiens ? »

Emile secoua la tête alors que Lou qui jetait un coup d'œil à la boule se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche retenant un cri et recula de quelques pas.

« C'est celui de Luna qui est inscrit… avec celui de Draco Malfoy. Et attendez, continua-t-il en frottant un peu la boule, il y a quelque chose d'autre. C'est écrit « le reste du Monde ». C'est pour cette raison que je peux la toucher. Elle concerne le Monde entier. »

Ron et Ginny n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard pour savoir qu'il faillait qu'ils rejoignent l'autre groupe immédiatement. Ils remarquèrent aussi que tout deux reprenaient leur apparence normale et ils soupirèrent. Enfin ils intimèrent aux autres de les suivre car il devait partir. Alors que tout le monde se remettait à la recherche de la porte, Ronald jeta un petit regard à Charlie et soupira en posant une main sur son épaule, le jeune français ne se retira pas il donna un regard de remerciement au sorcier et se mit en marche d'un pas déterminé.

_****_**T**

_**V**__a prévenir Harry et Hermione, Jules…_ Le garçon regarda un moment sa petite amie avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers la tente. Cassandre ne sembla même pas remarquer son départ car elle regardait toujours Ronald avec le même petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis elle sembla se réveiller et baissa un instant la tête en se disant silencieusement de ne pas agir comme ça devant les autres même si Lou et Emile devait être au courant de son trouble depuis longtemps. Elle chercha alors le regard de son frère et quand Charlie passa à côté de Ron en le bousculant légèrement pour la rejoindre elle se mordit la lèvre, il s'arrêta devant elle.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps pour grand-chose… Mais il n'y a eu aucun problème.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Cassandre hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et il n'eut pas le temps de grogner plus puisque les quatre autres étaient justes dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry et Hermione sortaient de la tente en trombe. La jeune sorcière brune chercha un instant des yeux son ami rouquin avant de le trouver et de soupirer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry la dépassa bien vite avec un petit sourire avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras en collant son front contre le sien.

« Je n'aime pas te faire faire des trucs comme ça…

- Pour qui te prends-tu Monsieur Potter ? Répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Tu n'es pas encore mon chef, je peux toujours prendre la décision de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus mais alors que la Weasley laissait trainer ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-ami, la boule que personne n'avait encore remarqué lui échappa des mains et se serait surement écrasé sur le sol, faisant ainsi disparaitre son message à tout jamais, si Cassandre n'avait pas brandit sa baguette, comme animé d'une certitude qu'il fallait la sauver, et que d'un sortilège informulé, elle ait réussis à faire léviter à seulement quelques mètres de s'écraser la petite boule argenté. Ginny qui s'était aussitôt écartée d'Harry, lança un regard soulagé à son frère avant d'en jeter un foudroyant à Charlie qui s'était mis à applaudir doucement.

« Bravo Miss Catastrophe.

- Je t'emmerde mon très cher Charles. »

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de se redresser piquer à vif et de lancer un regard noir à la rouquine. Pendant ce temps Harry, comme Hermione, Cassandre et Jules, n'avait cessé de fixer la petite boule. Il fut celui qui l'attrapa, d'une main, avant de la rapprocher de son visage, regardant le semi-liquide-vaporeux qui flotter à l'intérieur.

« Que faites-vous avec ça ?

- Regarde quelles personnes elle concerne et tu comprendras. » Répondit Ronald en la désignant.

Alors qu'il tournait la boule de façon à se trouver face à l'écriture un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui et il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait peur, peur que cette prophétie soit encore plus désastreuse que la sienne. Peur qu'elle concerne ses amis. Peur que tout cela les mène à la mort. Il ne pourrait vivre sans Ron et Hermione. Il ne pourrait vivre sans Ginny. Plongé dans ses pensées il sentit à peine les deux mains de Cassandre s'emparait de la boule dans un geste presque désespéré et la tournait du côté des noms.

_Luna Lovegood et Draco Malfoy_

_Ainsi que le reste du Monde_

Une main lâcha la boule pour se poser sur sa bouche et elle entendit le hoquet de surprise qu'eu Jules à côté d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête se fut pour jeter un regard désespéré à son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? Charlie, réponds moi !

- C'est une prophétie. Répondit Ron à la place de son frère et marchant vers elle. Les noms inscrits dessus sont les personnes que concerne la prophétie, seule l'une d'entre elle peut réussir à la sortir de son socle et comme celle-ci concerne le Monde entier nous avons pu la prendre avec nous.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- C'est justement pour ça que nous vous avons rejoint. Nous devons l'écouter tous ensemble.

- Mais comment vous connaissez l'existence de ces boules, elles devraient être caché si ce sont vraiment des prophéties. Nous ne devrions pas y avoir accès. »

Cette fois-ci son ami anglais ne lui répondit pas, il détourna même le visage sur le côté. Il semblait s'être installé un climat de gêne parmi les adolescents. Harry finit par avancer et lui reprendre la boule des mains en souriant.

« C'est parce qu'il y en a une qui me concerne et que c'est nous même qui l'avons sortis du Département des Mystères. Il faut que vous sachiez que peut-être que ce que nous allons entendre ne va pas nous aider, peut-être cela va même encore plus nous embrouiller mais je suis persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre Voldemort est aussi concerné et que ça sera une nouvelle aide pour le détruire. Hermione il va me falloir un sort pour contenir une information, une image, une séquence n'importe quoi dans ce style. »

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête. Harry demanda alors à Cassandre de reculer un peu et leva la main en l'air. Avant que quiconque ai pu faire quoi que ce soit la boule venait s'exploser au sol.

« **Involucrum**. »

Alors que de la baguette d'Hermione sortait un léger souffle d'air, une image s'éleva à hauteur des neuf adolescents, venant tout droit des morceaux brisés de la boule. C'était une femme métissée, peut-être la quarantaine, ses cheveux retombaient en de belles boucles sur ses épaules et elle semblait en parfaite santé mise à part la pâleur de ses yeux, ceux-ci avaient même l'air blanc. Elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle était en transe et peu à peu une voix douce et chaude sortie de la même image.

« _L'amour a multiple facette. Mais l'amour se doit d'être simple, pur et vrai pour dévoiler tous ses pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que de cet amour naitra des deux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard une arme plus puissante qu'aucune autre. Et de ce fait naitra de l'union de ces deux êtres le sorcier le plus puissant que le Monde ait connu._ »

L'écho du dernier mot dura quelques secondes avant que la fumée du message ne s'évapore dans l'air en même temps que leurs derniers espoirs d'une fin heureuse.

« Tu as tout Hermione ? Demanda enfin Harry.

- J'ai tout.

- Bon c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charlie et sa sœur se mordit la lèvre en voyant son visage non pas en colère comme il pouvait souvent l'être mais déformé par l'angoisse. Elle commençait à s'avancer vers lui mais la main de Jules attrapa la sienne et celui lui intima silencieusement de ne pas y aller. Etrangement elle savait qu'il avait raison, ça n'avait jamais été leur truc la tranquillisation entre jumeaux.

« Je t'avais dit que cela nous embrouillerait peut-être encore plus…

- Embrouillé ? Embrouillé ?! Non là je crois que tu ne comprends pas, le mot est simple beaucoup trop simple.

- Ecoutes nous avons le même but d'accord ? Et on va le réussir maintenant il faut juste que l'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe avec Luna Lovegood et Malfoy.

- Ce qu'il se passe… » Répéta-t-il semblant totalement déconnecté.

Lou fut la première à réagir, elle s'avança vers son ami, posa une main sur sa nuque et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt il l'enlaça à son tour et ferma les yeux. La rage animait totalement Charles Jacobs à ce moment-là et sûr que la jeune fille aurait des marques des ongles qu'il avait plantés inconsciemment dans sa chair.

**T  
**

**L**es ballades étaient de plus en plus fréquentes pour Luna Lovegood. Elle ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps elle était prisonnière dans cette prison noire qu'était le Manoir Malfoy, si on lui demandait elle aurait surement répondu des années, pourtant cela ne faisait pas plus de trois semaines. Elle aimait venir ici quand on lui permettait, l'odeur des Allamandas lui caressait le nez et le jaune de leurs pétales lui chatouillait les yeux. Elle restait là des heures, à les regarder un sourire sur le visage. Lord Voldemort n'était pas revenu et elle ne pouvait dire s'il lui manquait ou si elle était totalement indifférente, en fait ça dépendait des fois. Quand elle tourna la tête elle fut à demi-surprise de trouver Draco Malfoy les yeux clos assis à côté d'elle, une fois de plus il avait été assez discret pour la surprendre. Elle sourit en observant son profil, elle n'avait jamais fait attention mais il était beau, peut-être un peu trop triste mais beau quand même. Alors qu'elle allait refermer les yeux il rouvrit les siens et plongea son regard gris dans celui océan de Luna.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es autorisée à sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ça fait quelques jours que la porte reste ouverte.

- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est peut-être un piège.

- Je sais que tu es là alors je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète. »

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à sa contemplation des fleurs. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente la main de Luna attrapait la sienne et ce simple contact le fit redevenir enfant. Quand tout était simple, quand sa marraine était encore vivante, quand sa mère était heureuse, quand il avait Luna. Ce temps lui avait tellement manqué. Tous les jours, il n'avait pas passé une seule journée depuis son départ sans penser à elle, sans la voir dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Il était devenu un garçon froid et cruel, car son désespoir l'avait simplement plongé dans les ténèbres.

« Tu sais, Draco, il y a quelques nuits j'ai fait un rêve. »

Lentement il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, Luna avait les yeux rivés sur les fleurs et semblait embêtée.

« C'était étrange, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être. C'était dans le jardin d'une petite maison, il y avait plein d'Allamanda. Nous étions là, enfin je suppose que c'était toi le petit garçon, puisque la petite fille c'était moi. Il y avait maman aussi, elle nous chantait cette chanson. Celle que tu m'as chanté et ensuite elle nous courait après pour nous faire rire. »

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir le sourire ainsi que les larmes dans les yeux de son ami. Elle fronça les siens et serra un peu plus sa main autour de celle de Draco.

« Ça n'était pas un rêve Luna, c'était un souvenir.

- Je sais… Murmura-t-elle en souriant. Je le savais alors que j'étais encore en train de dormir. »

Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes de plus avant que le garçon ne soupire et lui prenne la main en se levant. Luna fut bien forcé de se lever elle aussi. Le regard qu'elle lui lança semblait vague, un regard lunatique en attente de quelque chose mais sans la moindre surprise.

« Suis-moi. »

Quand ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le Manoir un frisson commun les traversa. La liberté qu'ils avaient pu éprouver au contact des fleurs avait été happée par le silence du lieu. Draco tira Luna par la main dans les escaliers les menant à l'étage et ils ne s'arrêtèrent de marcher qu'une fois arriver devant une porte. En fait devant La Porte. Celle qui intriguait tant Luna depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte. Avec son bois sombre et ses deux baguettes croisées. La jeune fille leva la main vers le dessin mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la toucher celle de Draco attrapa la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Depuis petit. On ne m'a jamais autorisé à y aller, c'était même la chose la plus interdite à faire dans cette maison. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où j'ai été acheté ma baguette chez Olivanders. J'étais tellement impatient, maman m'en parlait depuis… en fait elle m'en a toujours parlé. Ta mère aussi nous en parler comme le moment le plus important de notre vie. Pourtant quand j'ai eu ma baguette ma première réaction a été de pleurer. Moi, le fier Draco Malfoy j'ai pleuré et même pas de joie, de peur. Parce que la baguette qui m'a choisie ce jour-là était la réplique exacte de celle que j'avais passé des heures à regarder sur cette porte. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a derrière, je sais juste que dès qu'on la touche le Seigneur des Ténèbres rapplique aussitôt. Comme s'il savait. Comme s'il le sentait. Pourtant il n'y a pas d'endroit où je me sente plus en sécurité que devant cette porte, pas même ma chambre. »

Le regard qu'il échangea avec Luna après avoir fini de parler lui signifia qu'elle avait peur. Luna ne laissait pas souvent ses émotions apparaitre sur son visage mais là, il y avait de la peur dans son regard. Il sera un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas comment et ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr depuis petit que cette porte avait un lien avec lui et Luna, et d'un moyen ou un autre il le saurait.

**T  
**

**L**ord Voldemort appréciait qu'on l'appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il était leur Roi. Il était le Roi. Assis dans son trône de fer noir Tom Jedusor était persuadé de cela. Il n'était né que pour être Roi. Il gouvernait un royaume d'enfer et de démons, qui comme lui vivait inconsciemment dans une tristesse infinie. Lord Voldemort était triste, peut-être l'un des plus tristes des hommes, il était triste parce que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas su garder l'Amour auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas su le retenir et à cause de lui Lord Voldemort ne pouvait qu'être triste, et seul. Durant les quatre longues années passées depuis qu'Allamanda Lindgren s'était enfuie il s'était métamorphosé. Son visage n'avait presque plus rien d'humain et ses yeux perçants ne faisaient pas que voir ils te sondaient, d'un rayon invisible qui entrait en toi pour ne ressortir qu'avec des réponses. Tom Jedusor n'était plus, remplacé par un monstre se nourrissant du malheur des autres, n'ayant aucun but logique, aucune revendication, ne pouvant n'être ni acheter ni intimider et sans possibilité de raisonnement ou de discussion, voulant simplement voir le Monde bruler.

Quand Severus Rogue s'approcha de son trône, ses mains pour la première fois depuis des années tremblaient légèrement. Il ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux quand ceux de son maitre l'interrogèrent de sa venue jusqu'ici, lui qui était supposé être en mission. Raide comme un piquet Rogue se baissa jusque son oreille et murmura de façon à n'être entendu que par lui. L'atmosphère changea aussitôt et tous les fidèles dans la salle le remarquèrent et choisirent de reculer de quelques pas. Pendant quelques secondes, surement les plus longues dans une vie pour certains, la pièce fut plongé dans un silence presque religieux, comme si le temps avait été brusquement arrêté, puis une onde de choc fit presque tomber tout le monde alors que Lord Voldemort se levait brusquement en hurlant. Sa baguette fouetta l'air et avant qu'il ne finisse de prononcer le sortilège de la mort un corps était tombé suivit d'un cri déchirant. Il venait de tuer Elena Pomruge, épouse du Mangemort Edmond Pomruge, mère de trois enfants, c'était le cri de son mari que l'on venait d'entendre. Penché au-dessus du corps de sa femme, il avait déjà le visage ruisselant de larmes ne se souciant guère des regards posés sur lui. Voldemort, lui, s'était rassis une main sur le cœur, sa poitrine se soulevant douloureusement, une grimace de haine déformant son visage.

« Qu'Allamanda Lindgren soit enceinte n'est pas un problème. Elle est mienne depuis bien longtemps, tout comme le sera son enfant… Tu comprends Severus ? Elle est mienne. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il pointa sa baguette en l'air. Un gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'une jeune femme sortait du noir, une main sur son ventre rebondi, derrière elle il y avait un homme plus âgé aux cheveux extrêmement blanc.

« Viens donc me voir Narcissa… » Continua-t-il son sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et ses joues étaient toutes mouillées. Il sourit et posa une main se voulant rassurante sur son ventre, ce qui ne fit que l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme qui se tendit aussitôt retenant un sanglot, derrière il pouvait voir le visage contractait de Lucius Malfoy ainsi que celui vert de jalousie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il caressa son ventre presque avec tendresse puis d'un seul coup son humeur changea et sa main serra avec force le ventre de la future maman lui arrachant un cri de douleur ainsi qu'à son mari. Il la rejeta en arrière et elle serait surement tombée si Lucius ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Tout comme Draco est déjà mien ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! Ils seront miens tous les deux, ils seront mes héritiers et ceux de Salazar Serpentard. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain et pour toujours ! »


	13. Chapter 12

**H**oy. Joyeuse reprise à tous avec un peu de retard. Enfin pas tellement la mienne n'était qu'hier enfin bref. Bon chapitre, un avis si cela vous plait.

**C**hapitre 12

**X**enophilius tomba presque de son lit quand le visage déformé par la douleur d'Allamanda le tira de son sommeil. Depuis sa mort, depuis sept ans il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des cauchemars sur cette journée qui avait bouleversée sa vie. Il se redressa posant une main sur son cœur et constata que celui-ci battait à une allure où il ne devrait justement pas battre, soupirant le sorcier se leva. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et sortit. Sous ses pieds il entendit le parquet craquer et à chaque fois il serrait les dents, à l'instant il avait tout l'impression d'être un adolescent en train de faire le mur, ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule étant donné qu'il avait fêté cette année ses quarante-six ans. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur la fenêtre et il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant quelqu'un assis dans l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres de la maison. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique et constata qu'il était à peine deux heures du matin. Il se concentra un peu plus et alors que la personne se mettait de profil à lui, son regard changea du tout au tout en découvrant que c'était Selma Grant assise seule en pleine nuit. Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir aussitôt il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, elle semblait concentrer sur autre chose, alors il avança vers elle et quand il n'était seulement qu'à deux ou trois mètres il se mit à l'observer. Elle était de dos et ses longs cheveux bruns dansaient dans son dos, même dans la nuit ils brillaient. Ses cheveux l'avaient toujours fasciné, puisque sa femme, son enfant et lui-même avait les cheveux très pâles ceux foncés et brillants de Selma étaient magnifiques. Il pouvait aussi voir ses mains, ses petites mains avec des doigts de fée, qui tenaient un objet qui le fit froncer les yeux. A vrai dire il l'avait vu plusieurs fois en sa possession en France, un objet moldu qu'ils appelaient tous un portable.

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps à me regarder ? »

Il ne sursauta pas, il ne fut même pas surpris. Il se sentit juste un petit peu idiot et encore une fois tel un enfant.

« Les Joncheruines m'ont encore une fois fait oublier le fait que tu es une Auror accomplie.

- Et une ex attrapeuse au Quidditch. Je vois et entend tout. »

Xenophilius sourit à la jeune femme et celle-ci lui rendit son sourire puis il décida de s'assoir près d'elle. Elle se détourna et continua d'observer les étoiles serrant toujours très fort son portable dans sa main, lui se contenta juste de la regarder. Elle et son profil de rêve, sa peau le fascinait tout autant que ses cheveux et surement pour la même raison, elle semblait tellement douce.

« Arrête de me regarder de cette manière Xénophilius… »

Il se détourna soudainement, prit sur le fait. Comment pouvait-elle dégager autant de grâce, autant de charme ? Elle, Selma Grant, la jeune et belle Auror qui avait été choisie pour assurer sa protection. Sans s'en rendre compte il posa une main sur son épaule dénudé et la pressa entre ses doigts, presque aussitôt elle se tourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage, ses yeux vert/orange bien que remplit de larmes étaient foncés de rancœur. Il avait rencontré cette jeune femme quand elle avait vingt-trois ans, il l'avait vu au cours de ces sept ans évoluer, grandir et même murir mais jamais il ne l'avais vu aussi belle, jamais il n'avait trouvé qu'une émotion lui allait mieux que l'amertume.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Xenophilius. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement accepter cette situation ? Pourquoi ?! Je fais mon maximum, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai toujours bien fait mon travaille, j'ai veillé sur vous, j'ai veillé sur elle. Jamais je n'ai faibli, pas même en devenant une autre personne comme tu dis. Audrey Lacroix était la personne la plus hypocrite jamais porté sur Terre. Mais en fait c'était moi l'hypocrite parce que Audrey Lacroix c'est moi… Je n'ai jamais vu de psychomage tu sais, pourtant c'est obligatoire dans ce type de mission, moi j'ai refusé parce que normalement je n'avais pas besoin de ça, tu comprends je suis la meilleure. Pourquoi un psychomage ? C'est stupide mais tu vois cette objet, c'était mon téléphone, Richard me l'avait offert parce que le mien il semblait dire que c'était un miracle s'il marchait encore tellement il était vieux. C'est très bien fait tu sais, je peux même prendre des photos et des vidéos avec. Dans la mémoire du téléphone il y a les derniers souvenirs qu'il me restera à jamais de Richard et je ne peux même pas les regarder parce que Molly Weasley a jeté un sort au domaine pour qu'aucune mécanique Moldu n'y marche à l'intérieur. Et je me trouve d'autant plus hypocrite que pendant toutes ces années le seul que j'ai aimé c'était toi. Toi, toi et encore toi. Jamais Richard Thomas n'a fait battre mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. Et je crois que je devrais voir un psychomage parce que rien ne va plus dans ma tête, j'ai parfois l'impression que je resterai à jamais Audrey Lacroix, que mon identité a disparu. J'ai peur et je t'aime. Et parfois même je te déteste de ne pas m'aimer autant. De ne pas être assez courageux. Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort. C'est moi je sais, je sais que c'est moi, tu n'y es pour rien mais je… Je… et c'est tellement dur… alors je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle ne la finit jamais parce que Selma pleurait à présent trop fort pour parler, trop fort pour se résonner et surtout trop fort pour ressentir la moindre douleur. Xenophilius Lovegood, quant à lui, était tétanisé. Selma avait trente ans, il en avait quarante-cinq. Il avait aimé sa femme plus que tout, il l'aimait encore d'un amour sincère, mais Selma était une femme tellement fascinante, tellement talentueuse et surtout tellement belle. Pendant toutes ces années il n'avait cessé de l'observer en secret pendant qu'elle, il le savait, se languissait de lui, attendant un amour qu'ils pensaient tous deux aussi impossible que celui de Roméo et Juliette. Il ne répondit pas à cette magnifique déclaration, il ne le pouvait pas, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et environ un quart d'heure plus tard quand elle avait finis par s'endormir il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était resté une heure de plus, simplement à la contempler pendant qu'elle dormait avant de prendre lui-même la direction de son lit et de dormir les quelques heures qui le séparait encore de l'aube.

**T**

_**D**__raco…_ Murmura Luna de sa voix chantante. Le garçon mit un temps avant de se détourner de la porte pour regarder son amie.

« Ma baguette… Elle est identique à la deuxième sur cette porte. »

Les yeux du jeune Malfoy s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension et il lâcha la main de Luna en reculant de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ma baguette, celle que tu avais pris pour tuer Grenberg, c'est la même que celle-ci. Finit-elle en pointant du doigt la deuxième baguette gravée dans le bois.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Draco Malfoy ? » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, Draco semblait avoir retrouvé l'insolence qui le caractérisait à l'école car il arborait devant la jeune fille un petit sourire en coin moqueur et ses yeux gris la scindait en deux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un gémissement se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans un coin où le couloir était trop sombre pour qu'ils voient ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau et Draco avait pris la main de Luna et commençait à la déplacer légèrement derrière lui quand il vit sa propre mère sortir de l'ombre les yeux rouges, le visage mouillé de larmes, se tenant au mur comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Draco ne bougea pas trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit et encore une fois ce fut Luna qui vint à l'aide de Narcissa.

« Mon dieu que ce passe-t-il ? »

La mère essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais seul des gargouillis parvinrent à briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment seulement que Draco se réveilla de sa torpeur.

« Mère ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal dans la maison ?! »

Elle secoua la tête, affirmant que non, et les deux adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Je… Je suis tellement… heureuse. » Réussis finalement à articuler Narcissa Malfoy en regardant les deux jeunes gens dans les yeux.

Draco et Luna se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et la même incompréhension pouvait être à ce moment-là lue sur leurs visages. Enfin ils regardèrent à nouveau la madone Malfoy qui avait cessé de pleurer et qui souriait à présent à travers les dernières larmes sur ces joues. Elle posa une main sur la tête de son fils en reniflant et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Ça fait tellement… tellement de temps que j'attends de vous voir à nouveau tous les deux. Vous étiez nos anges. Nos deux petits anges à Allamanda et moi. Nos raisons de vivre.

- Maman…

- Pour une fois laisse-moi parler s'il te plait Draco. Ordonna d'une voix douce mais ferme la mère à son fils qui sentit aussitôt qu'il fallait qu'il lui obéisse.

- Excuse-moi…

- Draco tu vois cette porte depuis que tu es assez grand pour te rendre compte des choses mais toi Luna tu viens simplement de la rencontrer, tu as donc eu ta baguette avant de la voir ici… Mais elle y était présente quand même. Alors que tu n'avais même pas encore conscience de quelle espèce humaine tu faisais partie. Celle des sorciers.

- Qu'y-a-t-il derrière ? Demanda malgré lui le jeune homme.

- Draco… Soupira sa mère excédée. Comme je le disais cette porte est là depuis très longtemps, avant vos naissances même. Il faut savoir que personne ne sait ce qu'il y a derrière, pas même ton père Draco. C'est un lieu emplit de magie. Ça peut sonner un peu ridicule dans le monde où nous vivons mais c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Seul deux êtres s'étant parfaitement reconnus peuvent l'ouvrir. Seul deux personnes unis peuvent l'ouvrir. Mais pas n'importe lesquels…

- Celles possédant ces baguettes... » Compléta Luna en fixant d'un regard perdu le dessin gravée sur la porte.

**T**

**N**arcissa Malfoy jeta un petit regard à son mari couché près d'elle, un petit sourire étira difficilement ses lèvres à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Lucius Malfoy avait été longtemps tout pour elle, ils s'étaient tous deux connus quand elle était toute jeune à son entrée à Poudlard, lui était plus vieux qu'elle. Elle en était tombé amoureuse dès le premier jour, élève modèle en classe, mauvais garçon à l'extérieur, il n'était pas le leader incontestable de Serpentard mais il était assez respecté et écouté pour que son avis soit pris en compte. Il était beau et respectait les filles, ce que pouvaient lui envier bon nombre de ses camarades. En bref, elle avait eu le béguin de sa première année à sa quatrième année, celle où il avait enfin finis par remarquer la timide et mignonne Narcissa Black, avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blancs. Elle, étant nulle en potion, avant demandé d'assister au cours donné par ce qu'ils appelaient des tuteurs, des élèves plus âgés chargés d'aider les plus jeunes. Lucius n'avait pas été son tuteur mais l'un de ses amis si et il avait parlé de son faculté de terroriste armé d'un chaudron à tous les élèves de son années donc de Lucius. Celui-ci avait choisi de l'aider au lieu de se moquer et quelques mois plus tard ils échangeaient leur premier baisé. Quand il était sorti de Poudlard il l'avait attendu, un an plus tard il l'épousait. Cependant elle avait dû attendre sa vingt-cinquième année pour donner naissance à Draco. Et entre temps bien sûr : Allamanda Lindgren.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées d'une drôle de manière, à l'époque son mari était déjà affilié à un sorcier qu'il affirmait être plus puissant qu'aucun autre, un adepte de la magie noire, qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Narcissa ne l'avait jamais aimé, n'avait jamais prêté aucun serment, le seul homme au quel elle serait lié serait à jamais son mari. Quoi qu'il en soit lui était, et très solidement, attaché à cet homme et quand celui-ci parti ils furent de ceux qui durent le suivre. Le couple Malfoy s'envola donc en 1976 pour la Suède. Ce fut là qu'elle fit la deuxième rencontre la plus importante de sa vie, celle d'Allamanda Lindgren. Elles se rentrèrent dedans lors d'une visite solitaire de l'allée marchande sorcière, Narcissa eu comme premier réflexe de jeter un regard dédaigneux à celle qui l'avait si violemment percuté puis en tombant sur le visage peint d'un grand sourire et dénué de toute animosité elle ne résista pas à répondre d'un petit sourire mal habile et d'un haussement de sourcil. La grande blonde qui venait de la percuter se mit alors à parler, lui expliquant, d'abord en suédois puis voyant bien qu'elle n'y comprenait rien en anglais, pourquoi elle était si pressée et donc elle lui était rentrée dedans. Puis peu à peu Narcissa se mit elle aussi à parler, totalement désinhibé et en confiance, les minutes devinrent de plus en plus longues et se transformèrent en heures et alors qu'elles en étaient à leur quatrième bierreaubeures Allamanda poussa un gémissement plaintif en se rendant compte qu'elle avait manqué son rendez-vous chez le gynécomage. Après ce jour les deux jeunes femmes se virent tous les deux jours, toujours au même café. Déjà une amitié sincère se tissait, alors la surprise les laissa bouche bée quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient toutes deux liées au même homme, connus pour les deux sous différents noms : Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Elles avaient élevés leurs deux enfants ensemble : elles n'étaient pas seulement amies, elles étaient presque devenues des sœurs tant leur destin et celui de leurs enfants étaient entremêlés. Narcissa n'avait plus jamais été elle-même après la mort d'Allamanda. Ses sourires n'étaient adressé qu'à son fils, et ceux-ci étaient plus triste que la mort, elle ne se laissait presque plus toucher par son mari et enfin elle n'avait jamais autant hais Lord Voldemort que depuis cet incident, car il aurait dû être là. Pour la sauver, pour la chérir et surtout pour l'aimer car bien que leur amour était douloureux elle n'en avait jamais trouvé de plus beau et de plus pur.

Narcissa Malfoy essuya d'un revers de sa manche les larmes sur ses joues et se recoucha auprès de son mari, la tête calé sur son épaule inspirant à plein poumons son odeur de garçon issu de bonne famille. Ce soir-là elle prit une décision, puisque l'amour de son amie et Tom Jedusor n'avait pas était assez fort pour la maintenir en vie, elle ferait en sorte que celui de son fils et de Luna le soit. Coute que coute.

**T**

**U**ne seconde fois Luna avança lentement la main vers le dessin, mais cette fois elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle de ne pas le toucher car elle la rabaissa presque aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment de céder à la panique, certes son cœur battait à présent plus vite que la norme, certes elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait et cela l'inquiétait un peu mais non, elle ne sentait pas totalement perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle avait juste l'impression que les évènements commençaient à la dépasser. Elle ignorait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils l'avaient dépassé, puis rattrapé et encore dépassé et qu'ils avaient à présent deux bonnes longueurs d'avance. Elle se tourna vers Draco mais celui-ci avait la tête baissé semblant réfléchir. Il releva la tête après une dizaine de secondes et regarda Narcissa.

« Mère… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre où tout cela est sensé nous mener.

- Draco…

- Non attends. Qui sommes-nous Luna et moi ? Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ?

- Draco, mon chéri, écoutes moi… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et basse. Je ne devrais rien vous dire… Vous êtes importants tous les deux, il n'y a peut-être rien de plus important que vous deux sur Terre.

- Harry Potter ? »

Les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers Luna d'un même mouvement, le visage de Draco affichait un air scandalisé et dégouté tandis que celui de sa mère restait neutre de toute émotion. Elle finit cependant par hocher la tête, méritant ainsi le même regard venant de son fils.

« Oui, Draco, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais si nous voulons vivre Harry Potter est tout aussi important que toi. »

Le jeune homme soupira avant de détourner les yeux en croisant les bras.

« Il y a des choses que tu as à savoir Luna et d'autres que tu devrais ignorer pour ton propre bien. Il faut que tu saches qu'avant ton père ta maman a connu un autre homme, très puissant, très beau mais surtout d'une infinie gentillesse avec elle. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais tu dois surement le connaitre sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient vraiment très fort crois-moi, et on peut aussi dire que c'est un peu grâce à lui que je l'ai rencontré. Il y a une prophétie qui existe. Je ne connais pas les mots exacts mais elle rapportait que seul l'amour vrai et pur pouvait permettre de dévoiler tous ses pouvoirs, et grâce à cet amour des deux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard naitrait une arme plus puissante qu'aucune autre, ainsi que le plus grand sorcier du Monde. »

Un silence répondit à ce discours, cette fois-ci Luna et Draco n'échangèrent aucun regard, trop concentré sur leur propre pensée Narcissa n'avait pourtant pas finit et elle savait qu'il valait surement mieux tout leur annoncé maintenant.

« Lord Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il est son descendant.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Demanda alors Luna en fixant celle qui avait été la meilleure amie de sa mère.

- J'y viens. Tom Jedusor avait décidé d'épouser ta mère. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule peur au Monde celle de la perdre. La magie noire recèle de sortilège guidant à travers les filets de la Mort et Allamanda a fini par en être effrayée. L'amour ne peut pas survivre dans la peur alors elle a fuis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donc perdu la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé et en même temps son héritière. Je me souviens encore de sa colère… Elle était si froide et si calme qu'on avait peur qu'il n'explose à chaque instant et ne finisse par tous nous tuer. Lucius était à l'époque l'un des plus fervents serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et comme gage de sa loyauté il lui a demandé son premier enfant. No… Notre premier enfant. »

A nouveau Narcissa avait recommencé à pleurer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle posa une main sur le visage de son fils.

« Toi Draco… Murmura-t-elle en souriant. Toi, mon si beau bébé, avec tes yeux gris et tes petits cheveux blonds. Tu étais né en tant que Malfoy et devait finir ta vie en tant que Serpentard. Quelques semaines avant ta naissance on a appris qu'Allamanda était tombé enceinte de Xenophilius Lovegood, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est devenu fou. Après cela son plan était irrévocable, vous deux deviendrez le couple parfait qu'il n'avait pas pu être avec Allamanda, vous deux deviendrez les deux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard. »

Quand elle finit sa main retomba lourdement près de son corps. Cette fois encore les deux adolescents n'osèrent pas se regarder, ils n'osèrent même pas bouger et ce ne fut qu'une longue minute plus tard que Draco leva lentement la main pour la poser sur sa bouche. Luna de son côté avait légèrement penchait la tête en souriant.

« Vous savez rien n'arrive par hasard.

- Ta mère me le disait souvent… C'est pour cette raison que cette porte vous attire tant et qu'elle porte vos baguettes. Elle vous appartient, seuls vous pouvez l'ouvrir et y pénétrer.

- Mais comment ? Murmura Draco en se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Vous le saurez quand vous serez prêt. »

Doucement Luna sentit la main de son ami attraper la sienne. Aucun des deux n'avait pour le moment envie de réfléchir à ce que l'on venait de leur dire. Ils se savaient liés depuis bien longtemps maintenant, avoir maintenant la cause de cet attachement n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres. Et des détails, ils étaient sûr, qu'il y en aurait encore un tas d'autres, c'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de ne rien dire, de ne pas penser, simplement de regarder cette porte leur faisant face et qui abriterait surement le reste de leur vie.


	14. Chapter 13

**H**ello. Voilà donc le chapitre 13, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre la fic va faire j'en suis déjà au 17 niveau écriture, je me sens proche de la fin mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quand même plein de chose. En fait elle ne sera surement pas comme vous vous l'imaginez mais j'imagine quelque chose d'assez cool. Bref, bonne lecture.

**T**

**C**hapitre 13

**L**a vie de Severus Rogue n'avait été du début à la fin qu'un tissu de mensonge. Jeune homme il avait été fou amoureux d'une femme, Lily Evans, sa voisine, amie, confidente et âme-sœur. Seulement elle était amoureuse du beau et vaniteux James Potter. Il l'avait détesté. Tellement fort qu'il en était venu à se détester lui-même. Alors il avait simplement décidé de tourner le dos à l'amour pour embrasser le mal car il est vrai que quand l'on souffre affreusement voir d'autre personne souffrir peut parfois alléger la peine. Parfois oui, mais pas souvent. Severus Rogue était devenu Mangemort, Lily Evans était devenue Potter. Et son unique fils de pas même un an, la cible principale de Lord Voldemort. Une fois de plus Rogue avait menti, tout d'abord à lui-même en s'efforçant de croire ne plus aimer cette femme qui avait été sa seule amie, mais plus tard à son maitre. La trahison c'est la mort. Pourtant il n'eut pas l'ombre d'un soupçon quand il fallut trahir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour avoir une chance de sauver la vie de Lily Evans. Sans succès mais sans chance de retour en arrière non plus. Lily Evans et James Potter était tous deux morts mais leur fils, Harry, continuait de vivre lui et était le seul souvenir qu'il restait à Rogue de Lily. Il avait ses yeux, les mêmes yeux qu'il passait des heures à regarder quand ils étaient enfants. Alors une fois de plus il prit la décision de mentir à tous, détestant cet enfant qui lui rappeler James Potter mais le protégeant comme il l'aurait fait si cet enfant avait été le sien en mémoire de son amour pour Lily Evans. Il était retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous le seul ordre d'Albus Dumbledore et chaque jour, chaque heure ou encore chaque minute il n'avait qu'une envie, vomir. De dégout. De rage. De haine. Contre cet homme qui avait volé la vie de Lily Evans. Contre cette abjection de la nature assoiffée du mal.

Oui, la vie de Severus Rogue n'avait été qu'un grand tissu de mensonge, noyé dans un océan de tristesse. Il avait redouté ce moment plus que n'importe lequel, plus encore que la grande guerre vers laquelle ils voyageaient tous. Et ce matin-là quand Lord Voldemort l'appela au Manoir Malfoy au fond de lui il savait que ça n'était que pour une seule raison. Celle qui lui vaudrait la reconnaissance éternelle du sorcier, celle qui le plongerait dans les abysses infinis du mensonge, celle qui éteindrait la dernière étincelle d'humanité dans son regard noir d'encre.

« Vous m'avez demandé Maitre ?

- Severus, mon bon Severus. Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en souriant. Tu as toujours, toujours, été là. Fidèle, efficace, clair voyant. Tu es l'un des meilleurs ici c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi… »

Pendant un bref instant Rogue ferma les yeux sentant la nausée pointer le bout de son nez mais aussitôt que cela était arrivé il se sentit aller mieux et personne ne le remarqua. Lord Voldemort le fixait, les yeux brillants d'excitations et il sentait tous les regards des fidèles braquaient sur son dos.

« Tu Albus Dumbledore. Montre-nous encore une fois ta fidélité sans faille. Désarme le, déshonore le, fais le souffrir ! Tu le ! »

**T**

_**C**__'est une belle journée pour mourir._ Pensa Albus Dumbledore en se réveillant ce matin-là. La clairvoyance, c'était l'un des nombreux dons du plus célèbre directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. La clairvoyance ainsi que la lucidité. Mais peut-être que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Cette matinée se passa sans trop de heurte, la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà présent dans le château, certains y vivaient même à l'année, et il en salua alors qu'il quittait l'enceinte de l'école. Il ne parla point sur le chemin le menant à Préaulard, pourtant Merlin sait comme se parler à lui-même pouvait le détendre parfois, cette fois-ci sa bouche resta fermée, comme si la chaleur de ce mois d'août lui avait asséché la gorge. Il alla boire une bièraubeurre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait choisi comme endroit de prédilection Les Trois Balais pour siroter cette boisson tant appréciée des jeunes. Il fut déçu de ne pas voir Madame Rosmerta sa grande amie tenancière de l'établissement et quand il se décida enfin à quitter sa table, non sans avoir laissé la monnaie, il ressenti une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir ce lieu.

Ils étaient déjà là quand il sortit. Cinq d'entre eux. Il n'en fut même pas surpris, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il vit l'un d'eux reculer de quelques pas. Evidemment Severus Rogue restait face à lui, droit comme un piquet. Bellatrix s'avança vers lui en riant.

« Fais le Severus… Fais-le ! »

Albus sourit tranquillement à son ami de toujours et lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête. Lentement il sortit la baguette de sa poche.

« **Expelliarmus !** »

La longue baguette de Dumbledore s'envola pour se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Severus lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre sa baguette toujours pointée sur son mentor. Les yeux de celui-ci semblaient à présent l'implorer de quelque chose et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un murmure qui ne franchit jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Des cris se firent entendre alors que son corps s'élevait doucement du sol pour ratterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Des pleures presque dans la foulée. Des hurlements. Celui de Madame Rosmerta qui était finalement redescendue de l'auberge qu'elle tenait au-dessus de son pub. Son hurlement de désespoir en voyant le plus grand sorcier se faire anéantir par celui que tous avait considéré comme son plus grand allié. Albus Dumbledore venait de s'éteindre de la manière la plus brutale qu'il fut et la foule de témoin présent pourrait témoigner de la voix froide et sans aucune émotion de Severus Rogue quand il prononça le troisième sortilège impardonnable.

« **Avada… Kedavra !** »

**T**

_**N**__ous apprenons qu'une nouvelle vague de disparitions à frappé cette fois-ci la région du Midlands de l'Est, les noms que nous allons maintenant cités sont ceux rapportés par les familles nous ne pouvons leur mettre d'image mais s'il vous arrive de croiser une personne portant l'un de ses noms prévenez nous. Le soutient est la chose la plus important en ce moment. __Commençons: Elena et John McLogan, Kyan Douglas, Peter Zelen, Georgia et Zoé Twimer, Nicholas Repooh, Nicki Smith, Gary Neto… __Je suis désolé de m'interrompre mais je viens de recevoir une nouvelle des plus tragiques que je dois partager avec vous maintenant. Mais avant cela j'aimerais que chacun de vous pense aux noms que je viens de citer pour ne pas perdre espoir, pour ne pas arrêter le combat, pour que chacun d'eux puisse connaitre le salut et le repos éternel. Pour que chaque membre de leur famille puisse vivre en toute liberté, sans peur, sans douleur. Mes amis aujourd'hui un nouveau nom vient allonger cette liste déjà longue celui d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mais même si nous venons de perdre un homme plus puissant qu'aucun autre, même si tout espoir semble vaincu comme il l'a été ce matin, nous ne pouvons s'abandonner au désespoir, nous ne pouvons… _

« Harry ! »

Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de le retenir, sa main glissa de la sienne alors qu'il tentait de sortir de la tente où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés. Faisant un petit saut en avant elle l'attrapa alors par derrière et joignit ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter alors que sa tête cognait contre son dos. Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés la jeune fille ne pouvait y croire. Albus Dumbledore mort. Sans faire attention ses bras se resserrèrent autour corps de son ami et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je t'en prie Harry, reste avec moi… »

Un murmure, presque un soupir mais assez pour qu'il l'entende. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent lentement sur ses bras avant de les poser sur ses propres mains et elle le sentit les décoller toujours aussi lentement avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de peine dans ses yeux et c'est peut-être cela qui lui fit tant de mal. Il finit par grimacer avant de tomber à genoux, elle le suivit alors ne pouvant réprimer ses larmes. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna fut désespéré, certes, mais surtout amoureux. Puisque l'amour était la seule chose qui pouvait à présent le sauver.

Hermione avait entendu aussi, en fait, ils avaient tous entendu. Français, anglais tous. Et surtout ils avaient compris ce que cela voulait dire et ce que cela impliquait. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle mit une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle se tournait vers Ron. Comme un automate elle se dirigea vers lui et s'approcha de son visage.

« Il est mort Ron… Il est mort. Dumbledore est mort. Chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais…

- Il est mort. Nous sommes seuls. Il… Il…

- Hermione… »

Le Weasley posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son amie et l'a pris dans ses bras, étouffant ainsi les sanglots qui commençaient à prendre possession d'elle. Son regard croisa celui de Cassandre un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Elle sentit alors des doigts enlacer les siens et avant même de se tourner vers la personne elle savait que son frère était là. Ses bras l'accueillirent et elle se laissa aller de frustration, d'appréhension et surtout de peur.

« Nous allons aller au Manoir. »

Tous se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Ron qui venait de parler. A présent détacher d'Hermione qui avait replacé sa main sur sa bouche, il avait dans les yeux une lueur jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de colérique certes mais pas quelqu'un de haineux et pourtant à ce moment précis de la haire pure et froide se lisait dans son regard.

« Ron…

- Cessons de tourner en rond dans cette tente sans jamais prendre de décision. Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Que se passera-t-il quand ça sera un nom que l'on connait que l'on entendra à la radio ? Ils ont eu Dumbledore… Ils ont eu Dumbledore bon sang, personne n'est plus en sécurité. On doit agir.

- Ron, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas si simple.

- Non, Ginny ! L'interrompis Harry en se redressant. Ron a raison. C'est simple, c'est même très simple. C'est juste qu'on a tous trop peur pour se l'avouer. J'ai peur ! Je suis même mort de peur. Je ne veux pas allumer la radio et entendre le nom de Seamus, de Dean ou de Neville, je ne veux pas que ça arrive et me dire que j'aurai pu changer quelque chose en ne restant pas ici mort de trouille.

- Certaines choses ne dépendent pas de toi Harry…

- Non et je l'ai compris. Elles ne dépendent pas de moi, elles dépendent de nous. De nous tous. Ils sont en train de tout nous prendre… Tout. Ne leur laissons pas notre rage. Nous partons aujourd'hui, maintenant. Nous partons.

- Harry…

- Nous partons c'est tout Hermione. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Aucunes des deux jeunes filles ne tenta de le raisonner. Peut-être parce qu'au fond elles savaient qu'il avait raison. La semaine qu'ils avaient passés sans bouger pas même de quelques kilomètres n'avait été que de la lâcheté pure et simple. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps d'être lâche. Cassandre avança vers Harry, elle eut un petit sourire crispé.

« Merci… Je crois que je serais devenue folle si j'avais entendu encore un nom de plus.

- Tu vas en entendre d'autres… Répondit-il en se détournant. Tu vas en entendre beaucoup d'autre.

- Mais au moins je sais que j'aurais fait mon possible pour que cela cesse. »

Le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle eut un nouveau sourire cette fois un peu plus détendu.

« Dis c'est le fait que tu sois l'Elu qui te rend si sûr de toi et charismatique ? Ou peut-être l'inverse ?

- Cass ! »

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un fou rire alors que son frère lui taper sur l'arrière de la tête. Peu à peu le rire gagna les neuf adolescents, un rire que l'on peut appeler convulsif, nerveux ou encore triste. Un rire qui donne mal au ventre, à la tête et surtout au cœur. Un rire qu'ils savaient tous serait peut-être le dernier avant longtemps.

**T**

**N**arcissa voulait hurler. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, comparable à une lionne elle battait l'air de ses mains et de ses pieds. En vain. L'emprise était bien trop forte pour elle et le souffle ne pouvait ni sortir et encore moins rentrer dans ses poumons. Elle n'était rien. Qu'une marionnette. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était forte, bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait penser. La main invisible qui lui enserrait la gorge s'évapora d'un coup et elle tomba sur le sol froid de son propre salon. Alors elle hurla. Inspirant. Expirant. Hurlant de tout son saoul dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide sachant pertinemment que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. De nouveau elle sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'élevait lentement du sol. Des cris venant du couloir lui parvinrent et elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle secoua la tête dans une veine tentative de se défaire, elle ne voulait pas mourir devant son fils. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle vit avec effroi Draco rentrer dans la pièce, suivit de Lucius et enfin de Luna.

« Mère ! »

Le cri de Draco résonna dans toute la pièce et il brandit presque aussitôt sa baguette vers le corps flottant de sa mère cependant il n'eut jamais le temps de formuler la moindre formule, elle sauta de sa main et disparu sous un meuble. L'air se fit alors pesant et il ferma les yeux en sachant ce que cela voulait dire. Un demi-millième de seconde plus tard Lord Voldemort se tenait devant eux. La baguette pointé sur Narcissa Malfoy qui ne se débattait presque plus.

« Bonjour Draco. Ou devrais-je dire mon enfant, puisque maintenant tu sais tout. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger par ce que venait de dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence qu'il l'appelle comme cela une journée à peine après que sa mère leur ait fait ces révélations. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il entendait son père lui murmurait de ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

« S'il vous plait Maitre… Narcissa ne…

- Silence Lucius ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Les deux époux se regardèrent et Narcissa le supplia de ne pas répondre. Draco cependant fit deux pas en avant.

« Laissez-la !

- Oh… Tu te réveilles enfin. Je t'ai connu plus réactif.

- Je vous en prie, laisse-là !

- Draco… »

Il sentit Luna qui lui avait pris la main le tirant un peu en arrière. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il leva les yeux au ciel et le rire de Voldemort retentit dans toute la pièce alors que la tête de sa mère commençait à pendre dangereusement en arrière. Il ne s'entendit pas vraiment crier, c'était comme si son hurlement était sortis sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Il vit son père jaillir près de lui alors qu'elle était libérée du sortilège. Ce fut son père qui l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol mais dans l'élan il tomba lui-même à genoux. Elle avait les yeux fermés et Draco se baissa à la hauteur de ses parents.

« Cissy… Cissy, je t'en prie. Mon amour… Ouvres les yeux… »

De nouveau Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le petit groupe et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Narcissa inspira une grande bouffée d'air en ouvrant les yeux.

« Bien… Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis on va pouvoir discuter.

- Je vous en prie laissez ma mère…

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Draco. Patience… »

Luna qui était la seule encore debout s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa un petit instant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? »

Un rire lui répondit et elle sourit, puis ce fut son tour de ne plus sentir l'air rentrer dans ses poumons. Elle tourna un visage paniqué vers Draco en plaquant les mains sur sa gorge et celui-ci se releva aussitôt.

« NON ! S'il vous plait non !

- Ah ? S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Pas ta mère. Pas Luna. Qui alors ? Hein Draco, qui ?

- Vous… Vous me demandez de choisir…? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco Malfoy d'avoir du mal à respirer en se rendant compte de ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, sourd au bruit l'entourant. Se demandant juste ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver dans la vie de son père pour qu'il mette toute sa confiance dans un homme aussi fou. Il était dépassé, vidé, brouillé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et seul un murmure sortis de sa bouche.

« Prenez-moi. »

Il n'était pas sûr qu'on l'ait entendu, d'ailleurs il ne fut sûr d'avoir vraiment parlé que quand il vit le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandir.

« Non… Non, Draco… »

Il ne fit même pas attention aux supplications de son père derrière lui qui tenait sa mère à moitié évanouie dans ses bras. Il avança vers cet homme qui, plongé dans le noir, lui demandait de choisir entre les deux personnes qui comptaient plus que sa propre vie. Et une fois devant lui à quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura à nouveau.

« Prenez-moi. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Luna fut libérée. Voldemort recula de quelques pas toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres, admirant le tableau désastreux qu'il avait lui-même créé. Puis il leva sa baguette dans la direction de Draco en fermant les yeux.

« NON ! »

Rouvrant les yeux il eut la dernière satisfaction de voir Luna bataillant avec Draco pour le maintenir derrière elle. Cette scène dura quelques secondes où les adolescents semblaient tous deux en proies à la même agonie de savoir un être que l'on aime en danger de mort. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Luna alors qu'elle s'agrippait aux bras de Draco. Puis il baissa le bras et se racla la gorge. Un silence de mort se fit, les deux s'étaient arrêtés de bouger aussitôt mais n'osèrent pas le regarder tout de suite. Puis Luna se tourna enfin vers lui les mains tenant toujours fermement Draco derrière elle et elle inspira en se redressant.

« Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui en fait ?

- Non, tu as raison. Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui Luna. Ou plutôt quelqu'un est déjà mort. Albus Dumbledore. »

Narcissa ne put retenir un sanglot à cette nouvelle et son mari plaqua une main sur sa bouche en l'implorant du regard de rester calme. Les mains de Luna glissèrent des bras de Draco et lui-même sentit l'espoir qui lui restait s'évaporer. Lord Voldemort resta là encore quelques secondes à les regarder, tous aussi détruit les uns que les autres, avant de s'évaporer dans un bruissement de cape et un nuage de fumée noir.

**T**

**C**ela aurait pu être un enterrement simple, sans esbroufe, comme il l'aurait souhaité mais comment rendre hommage au plus grand directeur que l'école Poudlard ait jamais connu dans ces conditions. Dumbledore fut le seul à ce jour à être enterré dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Sorciers du monde entier s'étaient déplacés pour assister à cela, les professeurs de l'école étaient tous regroupés, des élèves de tous âges pleuraient les uns contre les autres, les centaures ainsi que des géants formaient une sorte de carré d'où l'on pouvait s'élever des chants, les sirènes étaient remontées à la surface du lac Noir et déposaient sur la rives des couronnes d'algues qu'elles avaient fabriqué. Bien sûr le Ministre était présent et bien qu'il veuille se donner un air droit, l'infinie culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur se lisait très facilement sur son visage. Enfin l'Ordre au grand complet. Sans chercher à se cacher, sans chercher à maitriser leurs émotions. Nymphadora dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte blanche similaire à celle du défunt serrait avec force la main de Lupin qui avait fermé les yeux. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient là eux-aussi, accompagnés de leurs enfants ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se porter l'un l'autre. Il y avait aussi Evelyne Jacobs qui avait la tête baissée, le bras de son mari reposant sur ses épaules. Enfin un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe il y avait Xenophilius Lovegood qui ne quittait pas des yeux le ciel au-dessus de lui. Une main prit doucement la sienne et il sentit une caresse qui le fit fermer les yeux.

« Xenophilius… S'il te plait regardes moi. »

Il mit quelques secondes avant d'obéir à la requête de Selma Grant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire triste. Il fit vagabonder son regard sur son visage parfait et revint enfin sur ses yeux, sa main libre vint se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme et elle réprima un sanglot en les fermant alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien.

« Selma…

- Je t'aime si fort Xenophilius Lovegood. Le coupa-t-elle en se décalant, rouvrant les yeux au passage, et en secouant la tête. Je t'aime si… fort. Si… si… Je te jure sur ma tête que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Luna. Il ne lui arrivera pas… Il ne lui arrivera pas ça ! Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserai pas arriv… »

La tirade de l'Auror fut coupée par les lèvres chaudes du sorcier qui se posaient sur les siennes. Depuis l'âge de vingt-trois ans elle n'avait attendu que ça. Un baiser. Elle ferma les yeux savourant, oubliant où elle était et pourquoi, les mains posées sur celle de Xenophilius, elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Quand il se décolla elle sentit de nouvelles larmes quitter ses yeux, à la différence que celles-ci étaient de joie. Les deux se regardèrent longuement avant qu'il ne se décale pour lui embrasser le front.

« J'aime ma femme mais je crois… Je crois que je t'aime encore plus Selma Grant. Je crois que tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle sur cette maudite Terre. Et je crois que je ne te mérite pas. »


	15. Chapter 14

**H**eey ! Donc un nouveau chapitre, je remercie grandement ** .al **pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre qui m'a vraiment encouragé à poster la suite ! En espérant que celui-ci plaise.

**C**hapitre 14 :

_**C**__'était donc ça le fameux Manoir Malfoy_. Pensa Charlie en observant au loin la grosse bâtisse noire. Un sourire fendit son visage. _Pas si effrayant que ça._

Charles Jacobs, ou plutôt comme tout le monde le connaissait Charlie Jacobs était un très beau garçon. Le genre de garçon qui t'énerve rien qu'en le voyant, les cheveux bruns incoiffables, des yeux verts éternellement brillants, un visage sans aucun défaut et il était grand avec un corps sculpté sans trop l'être. Bref, le garçon au physique parfait. Cependant Charlie Jacobs était un crétin, flemmard et insolent. Bon à rien à l'école et associable à souhait. Luna Lovegood avait été la seule personne avec qui il n'ait jamais eu l'impression de valoir quelque chose. Bien sûr il aimait ses amis, il les aimait profondément mais Luna… Luna était différente. Elle était _compliquée_.

« Charlie ? »

Le garçon se tourna, brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix grave de Ronald Weasley. Il grimaça en le voyant et se tourna à nouveau vers la maison en la désignant de la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Pas si effrayant que ça… »

Il devine que Ron se tournait lui aussi vers la maison et entendit son ricanement.

« Attends d'être dedans. Mon père y est déjà entré une fois, c'est un véritable nid de magie Noire. »

Charlie sentit inconsciemment ses poings se serraient en imaginant Luna là-bas et le rouquin du le remarquer puisqu'il l'entendit s'excuser à voix basse. Il secoua la tête et attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis forcément obligé de vouloir quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas juste venir te voir pour… demander si ça va.

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Pourquoi tu es si désagréable...

- Avouons-le Ronald. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aime pas, voilà. »

Ron fronça les yeux à cette phrase et croisa lui-même les bras sur sa poitrine. Malgré lui Charlie sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sarcastique et il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as une attitude d'enfant gâté et d'idiot finit mais bizarrement je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi. Tu m'as pris pour cible dès le premier jour et même si je me doute un peu de la raison j'aimerai te l'entendre dire. Ça te soulagerait. »

Charlie se redressa soudain, les deux garçons devaient faire à peu près la même taille, et décroisa les bras en serrant les poings. Ron suivit le mouvement mais mit ses deux mains devant lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne cherche pas le conflit. Bon je l'ai cherché je l'avoue parce que ça me faisait vraiment rire de te voir monter au créneau pour si peu mais là je suis sincère.

- Ta gueule Weasley.

- Je ne vais pas me taire tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit Charlie. C'est vrai, je le confesse, je trouve ta sœur très mignonne mais… »

D'un puissant coup de poing Charlie le fit taire et Ron recula de quelques pas. Il releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Mais t'es fêlé pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur…

- De ta sœur oui justement ! Pas de ta petite amie, pas de ta femme, de ta sœur. Merde, mon meilleur ami sort avec ma sœur et je n'en fais pas tout un plat.

- C'est justement parce que mon meilleur ami sort avec ma sœur que j'en fais tout un plat ! »

Ronald ne répondit pas tout de suite, comprenant où il voulait en venir et hocha la tête en regardant vers le Manoir Malfoy. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se tourna à nouveau vers Charlie.

« Dans ce cas c'est plutôt à Cassandre que tu devrais demander à quoi elle joue en flirtant avec moi.

- Charlie ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent en sursautant vers la source de la voix qui venait les interrompre. Jules Marceau. Le dit meilleur ami. Ronald et lui se fixèrent un instant avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux, gêné. Il sentait aussi le regard assassin de Charlie sur lui.

« Je pourrais te parler Charlie ?

- Bien sûr.

- On avait fini de toute façon. »

A nouveau les deux se regardèrent avant que Ron ne fasse un sourire tendu en se tournant vers Charlie. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant et le français lui répondit par un sourire ironique en hochant la tête. En le regardant partir il sentait peu à peu la colère retomber et quand il se tourna vers Jules ce fut pour lui faire un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

- Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret.

- Ce chien… Je l'étriperais si nous n'étions pas du même camp.

- Tu sais Charles… Il a raison. »

Le jeune homme fronça les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en inspirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à part le fait qu'on soit toujours ensemble c'est fini depuis longtemps entre Cassandre et moi…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Mais rends-toi à l'évidence. Il n'y a plus d'amour de son côté, on a grandi tous les deux et les choses ont changés c'est comme ça.

- Mais vous… Enfin ça fait plus de deux ans.

- Justement… Ça fait trop longtemps. Ça empire de jour en jour c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Parce que c'est en parti de ta faute. »

Jules se détacha du regard surpris de son meilleur ami et détourna les yeux gênés de lui dire ça. Lui qui tentait tout pour que ça aille bien.

« A cause de moi ? Répéta-t-il toujours aussi surpris.

- Et bien… Cassandre souffre parce que toi tu es intransigeant avec elle. Elle t'aime bien sûr mais tu sembles plus lui donner des ordres que de l'amour en ce moment. On sait tous que tu es dans une période dure, on la traverse tous, elle le sait bien ça mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas bien parce qu'elle a l'impression de te perdre. Vous êtes jumeaux, votre lien est important, peut-être plus qu'aucun autre mais en agissant comme ça tu sacrifie votre relation pour une qui n'existe plus.

- Jules… Tu es amoureux d'elle toi ?

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Alors non c'est non ! Je veux dire pourquoi tu devrais être malheureux ? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire un effort ? C'est à cause de toute cette histoire, elle est un peu perturbée mais ça va passer j'en suis sûr…

- Charlie…

- Ça va passer je te dis.

- Charlie !

- Il lui faut du temps pour se remettre, le départ de Luna tout ça c'est beaucoup.

- CHARLIE !

- QUOI ? »

Jules ne répondit rien il se contenta de fixer son ami. Charlie avait la respiration rapide et ses épaules se soulevaient incroyablement vite. Elles finirent par lentement s'affaisser, alors que son visage perdait des couleurs et il ferma les yeux en poussant un cri de rage.

« Charlie…

- Aah non ! Pourquoi tout est obligé de changer au même moment !? Pourquoi putain ?! Fais chier.

- N'en fait pas tout un drame… Je t'assure que je vais m'en remettre et toi aussi. »

Charlie garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus avant de se redresser en regardant le ciel et en soufflant. Il sentit les deux mains de son meilleur ami se poser sur ses épaules et il le fixa dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se reculant.

« Et puis regarde-moi Charles… Un pareil garçon ne reste pas longtemps célibataire. »

**T**

**C**assandre Jacobs était en train de regarder son Patronus, qui avait la forme d'un gros chien loup, courir autour d'elle en souriant. Elle n'avait pas osé aller voir la vue qu'offrait le Manoir Malfoy de l'autre côté de leur mini campement, elle préférait se cacher là à épuiser ses forces en créant un Patronus corporel, juste pour avoir la joie de le regarder jouer. Elle commençait à se redresser quand elle entendit un nouvel aboiement derrière elle, elle faillit d'ailleurs tomber à la renverse quand un petit Jack Russel lui passa entre les jambes pour rejoindre le chien un peu plus grand qui le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée blanche. La jeune fille se tourna tout sourire devant Ron Weasley qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Un chien ?

- Un chien. Approuva-t-il en souriant à son tour. Comme toi.

- Un chien-loup. Précisa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça reste un chien. » Nargua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras et Ron répondit en faisant exactement la même chose. Cassandre fut surprise, du moins la première seconde, puis un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Ils se regardèrent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il n'ait un petit rire en regardant sur le côté. Cassandre se redressa de fierté.

« Alors quoi ? Je te pensais un peu plus fort que ça Ronald. »

Le garçon se tourna presque aussitôt vers elle à cette remarque et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. La jeune fille fut comme électrocuter et elle perdit un instant son sourire, agrandissant celui du rouquin. Jules avait les yeux bleus aussi et Dieu sait combien elle aimait ses yeux, mais ceux de Ronald avait quelque chose d'autre. Un truc qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher et qui l'a mettait dans un état proche de celui d'une nouille. Chose que le garçon remarqua car, à son grand damne, il se détourna en toussotant.

« Ton frère est venu me voir à propos de toi. »

Cassandre fronça les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti tellement elle était scandalisée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter en voyant comment les deux agissaient l'un envers l'autre que son frère aurait forcément au bout d'un moment son attitude d'idiot surprotecteur. Il avait toujours été comme ça, sauf avec Jules. Jules et Charlie avait été les meilleurs amis du monde avant leur relation, pendant leur relation et elle était sûre qu'ils le seraient encore plus après.

« Il est venu te voir…

- C'est ce que je viens de dire oui.

- A propos de moi donc ?

- Oui… Ou plutôt… Commença Ron en étant d'un coup un peu plus gêné. A propos de nous… »

La jeune aurait pu sourire devant ses joues rouges mais elle était trop en colère contre son frère pour cela.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cet idiot ?

- Ne soit pas si méchante… Ton frère te veut vraiment que du bien.

- Qu'il me laisse réglé mes affaires toute seule dans ce cas.

- Avouons que tu n'es pas très doué pour ça.

- Comment ça ? »

Ronald ne répondit pas tout de suite, il cherchait ses mots pour ne pas montrer son impatience et ne pas la brusquer mais la jeune fille semblait elle-même s'impatienter, elle secoua la tête en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis… Comment dire… Est-ce que tu as parlé à Jules ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit-elle en se calmant aussitôt.

- Et bien parce que c'est pour cette raison que ton frère m'agresse tous les jours.

- C'est compliqué…

- Tout est compliqué en ce moment. Nous sommes tous ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et dès que je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai su qu'il y avait… Je sais pas un truc spécial. Mais je ne peux rien faire parce que dans l'histoire ça n'est pas simplement toi ou moi mais ton petit-copain et ton frère. C'est compliqué pour moi aussi tu sais…

- A cause d'Hermione Granger ? » Répondit-elle avec amertume.

Elle était vexée bien sûr, parce qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, parce qu'au fond elle n'était pas beaucoup plus différente que Charlie et qu'elle parlait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et elle du bien admettre qu'elle avait été stupide quand elle vit le rouquin se tourner pour commencer à partir.

« Attends excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Si tu le voulais et je trouve ça très gamin d'ailleurs.

- Parce que moi aussi ça me gêne ! Ronald tourne toi. »

Le garçon se tourna contre son grès vers la française et haussa un sourcil en plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains et se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

« Elle est venue me voir tu sais… Pour me parler de Jules et moi, de déclaration et toutes ces conneries. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui a ce genre de discussion, ça m'ennui ! Et puis ça crève les yeux que tu lui plais si ce n'est plus. Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De Hermione enfin !

- Hermione… »

Cassandre était au bord de la crise de nerf et quand elle le vit tourner un instant la tête alors que ses joues devenaient rouges elle comprit. Elle comprit que rien n'était anodin entre le garçon qu'elle convoitait et Hermione Granger. Elle déglutit alors lentement et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Ron qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

« Il y a un truc entre vous deux non ? Ça n'est pas juste de son côté.

- Je… En fait je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux d'Hermione. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de continuer en voyant le visage de la jeune perdre de ses couleurs. Mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le vivre ou juste que ça reste un rêve.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes alors ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je l'a connais depuis que j'ai onze ans alors c'est difficile de…

- De quoi ?

- De vraiment savoir je suppose. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux après cet aveu et la jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ayant soudain un peu plus froid. Elle l'entendit prononcer son nom mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment alors elle resta silencieuse puis deux bras lui attrapèrent les épaules et en une seconde elle se retrouva collé au torse de Ronald Weasley. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et, alors même que l'envie d'y rester résonnait dans sa tête, elle croisa le regard tout aussi surpris d'Hermione Granger. Ce fut comme si elle avait pris un coup d'électricité, elle se recula vivement de Ron en se tournant.

« Ron…

- Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait… De t'avoir dans mes bras. Excuse-moi si…

- Désolée… Le coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers là où était la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt et qui s'éloignait à présent d'un pas pressé. Je… Je dois y aller. On en reparle plus tard d'accord.

- Attends Cassandre ! Pourquoi tu… »

Elle réussit avec brio à ne pas se retourner vers le garçon qui la regardait partir presque courant et soupira, _quelle merde !_

**T**

**C**assandre jura dans sa barbe en ne trouvant pas Hermione. Elle avait pourtant prit la direction dans laquelle elle l'avait vu partir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait marché mais elle semblait s'être bien éloignée du camp quand elle entendit un étrange chant d'oiseau, sa nature curieuse l'obligea à s'en approcher et heureusement pour elle car Hermione était là, assise sur une souche de bois en train de regarder des petits oiseaux voleter au-dessus d'elle. Cassandre sourit malgré elle, elle était vraiment l'archétype même de la fille triste utilisant la magie pour se exprimer ses sentiments.

« Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers elle en la regardant, surprise. Cassandre se félicita de ne pas voir de trace de larmes sur ses joues. Au moins elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle lui adressa cependant un sourire triste.

« Tu m'as trouvé ? Je pensais pourtant avoir assez marché pour être tranquille.

- Je suis très déterminée. »

Hermione se détourna en pinçant les lèvres et Cassandre faillit se taper le front en pensant que peut-être elle l'avait pris pour elle et Ronald, ce qui en soit, après réflexion, pourrait être justifiable. Elle resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'aller s'assoir juste en face d'elle sur la terre sèche. Hermione haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on fasse comme si rien ne se passait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas te parler de ma relation avec Jules ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis plus amoureuse de lui mais que je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour le lui dire. Et qu'en parler avec toi ne me fais que me rappeler ma lâcheté.

- Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

- Parce que je vais aller lui parler. »

La brune ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers les trois oiseaux qu'elle avait créé et ne les quitta plus du regard pendant la longue minute qui suivit. Seul les soupires de Cassandre brouillait ce silence. Elle finit par levé les yeux au ciel et les ferma un instant avant de prendre une grosse inspiration.

« Il y a aussi que Ronald m'intéresse. »

Comme elle s'y attendait Hermione baissa aussitôt les yeux vers elle mais elle ne dit rien se contentant de serrer les dents. Elles se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Cassandre se sente le courage de continuer.

« Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête alors qu'un petit rire nerveux la secouait. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de reregarder la jeune française en souriant.

« Non… Non, Ron ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis amoureuse de lui Cassandre. Depuis des années. »

Cassandre avala difficilement sa salive en se rendant compte que les deux avaient le même discours en ignorant totalement celui de l'autre. Et elle se sentit encore plus mal en se rendant compte qu'elle était un total intrus dans le monde autour d'eux.

« Je suis désolée…

- Je suis peut-être une fille niaise, fleur-bleue et tout le tralala comme tu as l'air de le penser mais j'ai le don d'être très intelligente et je peux reconnaitre quelqu'un de fautif quand je le vois. Toi, même si j'aimerai le contraire, tu n'as pas à l'être parce qu'à près tout j'aurai pu tout lui dire il y a des mois et j'en ai rien fait. Ronald est un garçon et tu es une jolie fille alors je ne peux qu'en vouloir à moi-même.

- Tu te trompes… Répondit Cassandre malgré elle après quelques secondes. Et je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui, peut-être pourrais-tu être surprise. »

Elle vit Hermione hocher la tête par automatisme avant qu'elles ne gardent le silence. Hermione Granger et Cassandre Jacobs n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. L'une était romantique, l'autre un véritable boute-en-train. L'une pouvait se noyer dans les romans, moldus comme sorcier, à l'eau de rose, l'autre ne jurait que par l'action et l'aventure. Pourtant elles-deux avaient une chose qui les rapprocher, et pas des moindres, leur intelligence et Merlin savait comme c'était important. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient pas se disputer pour une chose si futile, comme aurait pu le faire tout autres filles, parce qu'en des temps si durs il ne fallait absolument pas se disperser.

**T**

**U**ne histoire de Mangemort. Tout dans sa vie n'était qu'une histoire de Mangemort. La rencontre de ses parents. Sa venue au Monde. Et leur mort. Il n'avait jamais juré vengeance éternelle sur toutes les générations à venir de leurs meurtriers. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque jamais cherché à savoir qui ils étaient mais maintenant qu'il se tenait si près d'un endroit où il en regorgeait Emile ne pouvait cacher que sa tête fourmillait de questions. Un bref regard à droite lui fit remarquer Harry quelques mètres plus loin qui regardait dans la même direction et devait se poser autant de questions que lui. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Hey Potter ! »

Le dit Potter se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Emile se justifia d'abord d'un sourire avant de s'expliquer.

« J'ai toujours voulu dire ça…

- Ah oui ? Répondit le garçon amèrement.

- Pour tout t'avouer t'étais un peu ma rock-star quand j'étais gamin.

- Quoi ? »

Emile eut un petit rire et retira sa casquette pour se passer une main dans les cheveux avant de la remettre, chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il était un peu gêné.

« Vaut toujours savoir avec qui on voyage non ?

- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Emile.

- J'ai un anglais d'un gamin de 5 ans désolé…

- C'est pas ce que je voula…

- Ce que moi je veux dire c'est que je me suis toujours identifié à toi plus jeune. Mes parents étaient dans la résistance et quand tu as survécu au sortilège de la mort je venais à peine de naitre. C'était la folie en France, Tu-Sais-Qui avait des gars partout et chez nous aussi. Ils se sont fait tués peut-être une ou deux semaines après les tiens. Du coup j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on avait un truc en commun. Tu sais quand t'es gamin et qu'on te bassine avec ces histoires d'Elu, de machin, de truc… Les parents de Lou m'ont toujours dit qu'on était des sortes d'alter-égo. Une grosse connerie ça encore. Bref, en tout cas je t'ai tellement idolâtré que les autres gosses ont finis par m'appeler Potter. Je crois qu'ils se sentaient important en même temps, comme s'ils parlaient au vrai Potter.

- T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça tu sais…

- Les meurtriers de mes parents sont peut-être encore là quelque part et même si je n'ai aucun désir de me venger parfois il arrive que l'on ne contrôle pas nos émotions.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

Harry ferma les yeux, bizarrement il était sûr que ce n'était pas la seule chose que son acolyte français voulait lui dire et que la suite lui plairait surement encore moins.

« Tu sais…Je l'aurais fait même sans votre venue. Je l'aurais fait de mon côté, à ma façon.

- Tu parles de la guerre ?

- Oui… Ne le prend pas personnellement mais ça nous concerne aussi et je l'aurais fait.

- Sauf qu'ici tu as plus de chance de mourir.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

- Alors tu n'es pas aussi sage que je le pensais…

- Moi sage ? Tu as du te tromper de personne. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emile ne hausse les épaules et se tourne vers le Manoir qui leur faisait face. Il le désigna de la tête et se tourna un peu vers Harry, sans pourtant le quitter des yeux.

« Dis tu crois que je pourrai slider sur le toit ? »

**T**

**O**bservant le ciel gris à travers les nuages Lou soupira, ce qu'elle aimerait se trouver à ce moment précis au bord de la plage à quelques minutes de chez elle, se délectant du soleil avec tous ses amis, Luna comprit. La jeune fille soupira en se demandant si elle reverrait cette plage un jour et elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si elle reverrait Luna. Un frisson la parcouru et elle se rendit compte avec un peu d'angoisse que la nuit était tombé et qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans un endroit qu'elle qualifierait de « nulle part » et où elle venait de mettre les pieds pour la première fois. Bien sûr se savoir si près du Manoir Malfoy n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle était en train d'attacher ses longs cheveux aux belles boucles rousses quand un bruit la fit sursauter les faisant retomber dans son dos. Par automatisme elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre alors que des bruits de craquements se rapprochaient d'elle puis le silence. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes n'osant pas regarder derrière l'arbre et elle crut avoir une syncope quand une voix s'éleva de derrière elle.

« Sors de là ma jolie. Je t'avais repéré il y a déjà plus de cinq cent mètres. »

Des rires accompagnèrent cette affirmation et Lou se donna deux secondes pour inspirer profondément et se détendre avant de sortir d'un seul coup de l'arbre.

« **INCENDIO !** »

Ce fut surement la peur qui fit que son sort fut le plus gros qu'elle n'eut jamais lancé mais les flammes formèrent une barrière entre elle et les raffleurs et elle en profita pour prendre la fuite. Elle savait très bien que ça ne les arrêterait pas bien longtemps mais au moins pourrait-elle prendre de l'avance. En même temps qu'elle courait elle leva sa baguette au ciel et un germe rouge en sortie pour aller exploser dans le ciel, puis elle se concentra sur sa fuite, déjà elle entendait des cris derrière elle. Ils semblaient furieux. Bien que la peur lui torde l'estomac elle se sentit sourire. Rien de toute sa vie n'avait plus excitant que ce moment précis.

« **INCARCEREM !** »

Le cordes lançaient par le raffleur passèrent à deux centimètres d'elle et elle souffla en voyant au loin leur petit campement. D'un coup de poignet elle envoya un sort en arrière qui ne toucha personne puis repointa sa baguette vers le ciel d'où cette fois deux germes rouges sortirent. Elle accéléra et un sourire étirait ses lèvres quand un puissant coup au visage la fit tomber au sol. Elle resta ébloui quelques secondes où elle ne put ni crier, ni même voir son assaillant avant d'enlever sa main de son visage, à travers les larmes de douleurs elle reconnut un homme qu'elle avait vu sur un avis de recherche et constata avec effroi que sa baguette avait volé un peu plus loin.

« Salut fillette, tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ? »

Poussant un petit cri de terreur la jeune fille envoya son pied en l'air qui tapa en plein le raffleur dans l'entre-jambe et se traina au sol pour récupérer sa baguette.

« **Stupefix !** »

Lou regarda sans bien comprendre le corps de son assaillant tomber au sol avant de reconnaitre la main de son cousin pendre devant son nez. Elle l'attrapa et failli exploser en sanglot alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses bras.

« Il y en a d'autres…

- On s'en occupe. Vas te soigner !

- Non, ça peut attendre.

- Bien joué Lou. »

Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Charlie qui lui tendait sa baguette et l'attrapa d'une main en essuyant son nez en sang de l'autre. Déjà des cris se faisaient entendre. Ils se dispersèrent alors que trois autres hommes sortaient des bois. Lou restait au milieu leur adressa un sourire en désignant de la tête leur ami à terre. Ils se regardèrent surpris avant que le plus imposant ne s'approche.

« Tu vas le re…

- **DEPRIMO !** »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase un léger tremblement de terre le coupa suite au cri de Cassandre qui venait de sortir de sa cachette malgré les contestations de son frère. Elle tourna la main tenant sa baguette dans un sens et le sol se dématérialisa sous leur pied en une boue instable criblé d'explosion. Hermione sortie à son tour et couru vers elle.

« **Levicorpus.** »

Les corps des trois raffleurs se soulevèrent alors et d'un simple mouvement du bras elle les fit cogner violement contre le sol un peu loin les rendant inconscient. A nouveau un silence remplit la plaine. Puis Lou se laissa tomber sur les fesses en essayant de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Charlie s'approcha d'elle, il adressa un regard interrogateur aux deux autres filles en passant près d'elle.

« Vous aviez prévu un two woman show pour nous éblouir ? »

Les deux sorcières ne répondirent rien mais Cassandre jeta tout de même un regard de défi à son frère qui passa son chemin continuant vers Lou. Il s'agenouilla devant elle alors que les quatre autres garçons réunissaient les corps inanimés des raffleurs.

« Ben alors, commença-t-il avec un sourire, tu étais plus fière en assurant devoir jouer le rôle de pauvre petite perdue dans la forêt.

- Pour ton propre bien ne dis pas un mot de plus Charlie. »

Le garçon retenu son éclat de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je vais te soigner. »

Dans un mouvement de recul Lou redressa un peu trop vite la tête ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et elle sentit le sang coulait un peu plus de son nez.

« Toi ? Me soigner ? Tu veux dire avec un sort ?

- Je t'emmerde Lou Bagnard.

- Tu me rates, je te détruis Jacobs.

- Ah oui ? Comme ces raffleurs ?

- Ta gueule !

- Bon arrêtes de bouger. »

La rousse obtempéra malgré elle et ferma les yeux en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« Un, deux… **Episkey**. »

Le crac résonna mais moins que le cri de la jeune fille et cette fois Charlie ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Se tenant le nez comme s'il avait soudainement disparu Lou lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de se relever.

« T'es qu'un con ! Et ça fait mal. »

Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Pendant ce temps pas loin de là Cassandre et Hermione avaient vu leur amis respectif partir faire différente tâche et Ginny avait même lancé un regard interrogatif à la brune qui lui avait souri en retour avant de s'éloigner vers la tente. Puis les deux jeunes filles s'étaient tourné l'une vers l'autre et la plus jeune avait vainement tenté de sourire.

« C'était stupide… mais puissant.

- C'était rapide et intelligent.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et bien le résultat est là.

- Oui après mon intervention.

- Ils étaient déséquilibrés et désorientés, exactement ce qu'il fallait. Un combat avec une infinie de sorts lancés n'aurait fait que nous retarder et surtout aurait pu blesser l'un de nous, en plus de Lou. »

Hermione baissa un instant la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle entendait déjà les autres revenir et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils pensent qu'elles se disputaient, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas envie de se disputer. Elle relevait la tête quand Cassandre posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ecoute Hermione je suis impulsive. Je suis désolée… Charlie et moi avons ce trait en commun et dans le fond je trouve ça bien. Je sais que ça aurait pu ne pas bien se passer mais je suis impulsive et toi tu es très intelligente, ce qui veut dire que même dans les situations les plus folles tu auras toujours un train d'avance sur tout le reste.

- Nous faisons bonne équipe… Marmonna la jeune anglaise malgré elle.

- Je le pense aussi… Même si la situation est un peu compliquée.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. »

De nouveau elles se turent et alors que Lou se remettait sur ses pieds ainsi que Charlie elles terminèrent la discussion.

« Excuses moi, tu as raison, continues d'être impulsive Cassandre, ça semble payer.

- Seulement si tu continues d'assurer mes arrières. »

Hermione sella ce pacte par un sourire et les deux filles se tournèrent en même temps que les deux autres arrivaient vite suivit des quatre garçons et enfin de Ginny. Harry désigna les quatre raffleurs qu'ils avaient finalement endormis à durée indéterminée et assis contre un arbre à l'entrée de la plaine.

« Ils sont là, nous prendrons leur vêtements.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des raffleurs femmes. Remarqua Ginny en désignant la brune et la blonde qui accompagnaient les deux autres.

- Faut croire que la chance est avec nous. Comme nous avions dit Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi nous prendrons leur apparence pour éviter de se faire reconnaitre par les Malfoy ou autres Mangemorts. Vous cinq vous êtes nos otages.

- J'espère que vous faites bien la comédie, ces personnes viennent d'une autre planète.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on a ce qu'il faut. Répondit Ron à Emile en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Tu as le polynectar Ginny ? »

La jeune fille répondit affirmatif et sorti une gourde de sa poche qu'elle utilisa pour remplir trois verres. L'un après l'autre les trois anglais burent la mixture, non sans y avoir ajouté les cheveux de chaque raffleur, ayant la même grimace de dégout en avalant et sous les yeux ébahis de leur amis français, qui n'avaient jamais vu un tel spectacle, changèrent peu à peu d'apparence pour prendre celle de leurs agresseurs.

« C'est…

- Génial… »

Les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de sourire. Puis d'un geste sec la femme blonde qui leur faisait face sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Charlie arrachant un cri de surprise à Cassandre. Puis elle sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Ginny…

- Quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers son grand-frère. Je teste ma crédibilité.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les effets de la potion ne se termine nous partons immédiatement. L'un de vous s'occupe de la tente pendant que l'on s'habille. »

Les sept autres adolescents hochèrent la tête et Harry ferma les yeux en les entendant tous partir dans des directions opposés. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et les observa, Charlie et Cassandre s'occupaient calmement de la tente, les trois autres essayant de se maquiller pour simuler des bleus alors que Hermione, Ginny et Ron plaisantaient sur l'apparence de chacun. C'était donc comme ça qu'ils partaient à la guerre ? Dans la bonne humeur et le partage.


	16. Chapter 15

T

**C**hapitre 15

**D**e sa main elle libéra les cheveux coincés sous son sac de voyage dans son dos et ceux-ci retombèrent souplement dans son dos. Elle resta un instant là sans bouger observant la grande bâtisse qu'était le Terrier. Elle avait toujours rêvé y vivre et l'espace d'un petit mois son rêve était devenu réalité. Un mouvement à sa droite la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l'abraxan de la fille Jacobs s'impatienter près d'elle. Refermant la veste autours de ses épaules elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main affectueuse dans sa crinière dorée, il lui répondit par un petit hennissement et plia les jambes avant pour l'inciter à monter. La jeune femme ne se fit pas plus désirer et grimpa sur son dos aussi facilement que s'il avait été un cheval d'une taille normal. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison, son cœur battant à tout rompre en pensant à Xenophilius Lovegood qui dormait là-haut, avant de donner un petit coup de talon sur les flancs de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt.

**T**

**L**a vie carcérale de Luna n'avait jamais été aussi longue et douloureuse que depuis l'annonce que leur avait faite Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir, de penser à sa mère et de demander conseil à ses nombreux amis et créatures tous droit sortis de son imaginaire débordant. Son lit avait été son refuge, ses draps sa coquille et sa tête son terrain de jeu. Là, elle avait passé les derniers jours à essayer de remettre les pièces dans l'ordre, mais il lui avait semblait qu'une prune dirigeable avait explosé pile à cet endroit et mis en mille morceaux toutes les pièces les rendant ainsi impossible à trier. Elle avait pourtant tenté des incantations pour essayer de faire fuir un quelconque Joncheruine passant par là et visant à entrer par l'oreille de la jeune fille pour l'embrouiller encore plus. Rien. Plus le temps passé moins elle ne trouvait de solution. La jeune fille soupira et sourit en regardant le plafond, elle avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt que les poutres en bois au-dessus d'elle étaient de couleurs différentes parfois plus ou moins foncé, elle trouvait ça particulièrement jolie.

« Luna ?

- Tes aïeules ont fait un travail formidable sur cette maison. Déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête vers lui. C'est triste mais vraiment beau. »

Draco ne parvint pas à dissimuler son sourire narquois aux paroles de son amie.

« La France t'a rendu vraiment loufoque, Luna.

- Loufoca… Je crois que c'est comme ça que m'appelait les enfants avant que Charlie ne les menace, ce que je trouve idiot… Chacun devrait s'amuser comme il le souhaite.

- C'est qui Charlie ?

- Charlie ? Charles Jacobs, c'est mon ami.

- Ton ami ? Tu m'as appelé comme ça quand Grenberg t'a attaqué.

- Et bien j'ai dû me tromper. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout en plus. »

Draco ne répondit pas et pencha la tête en observant la jeune fille, celle-ci était déjà retourné à la contemplation des poutres au-dessus de son lit. Elle tapota la place près d'elle.

« Tu veux venir regarder ça avec moi ?

- Luna, sortons.

- Où ça ? Demanda la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Dehors, près des Allamanda. »

Elle sourit et se leva soudainement. Elle se dirigea vers la seule armoire de la pièce et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle commençait à farfouiller dedans quand elle se tourna vers le garçon et étira ses lèvres en le regardant.

« Draco tu pourrais sortir un instant, je voudrais m'habiller ? »

Elle fut presque sûre d'avoir vu les joues de son ami devenir rouge alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Cette armoire lui avait révélé ses mystères il y une ou deux semaines quand elle avait enfin osé l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un nombre infini de vêtements, manteaux, chaussures ou accessoire en tout genre. Luna n'était pas une fanatique de la mode comme pouvait l'être les autres filles de l'école mais elle adorait les choses colorées et aussi bizarre cela puisse paraitre dans une maison comme celle-là cette armoire contenait mille et une chose colorée. C'était l'été et même si Luna n'aurait pas le loisir, pour la première fois de sa vie, de profiter d'un été chaud et ensoleillé, elle choisit de mettre une jolie et longue robe jaune cachant presque entièrement ses pieds nus et ce fut tout, ni plus, ni moins, juste une robe et ses longs cheveux bouclés et emmêlés coulant dans son dos.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre Draco aurait voulu ne pas paraitre trop émerveillé par la beauté douce et candide que dégageait Luna Lovegood. Une fleur dans un univers noir et triste. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, de quel droit l'avait-il enlevé à la nature, de quel droit avait-il dit à ce Moldu qu'elle était sa fiancé. Personne ne pouvait posséder Luna Lovegood. Elle était une fille de Gaya, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Elle était belle. Elle était sage. Elle était douce. Elle était unique. Pourtant elle n'en avait à peine conscience et c'est ce qui faisait sa faiblesse. Draco ne se perdit que quelques secondes puis il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa en souriant. Il inspira profondément avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs sombres de sa maison.

Sentir l'air frais sur son visage fut comme une renaissance pour la jeune fille, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Draco la lâcher alors qu'il s'avançait vers les fleurs. Encore quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle se sente mieux et rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé et regardait le ciel. Elle fit de même et à nouveau leurs mains se trouvèrent.

« Draco ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu le savais ? »

Draco quitta le ciel de ses yeux pour tourner la tête et regardait la jeune fille, elle mit quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne demande à contre cœur.

« Savais quoi ?

- Pour nous deux.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'avais pas même quelques doutes.

- Luna…

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'avoir su quelque chose et de ne pas m'en avoir parlé.

- Ecoutes, je vécu toute mon enfance en sachant pertinemment que tu étais spéciale, même une fois que tu es partie. Mais il y a deux ans quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu il a investi le Manoir. Ça ne pouvait pas être anodin. Pourquoi nous ? Alors que d'autres familles de Mangemorts sont des personnes vraiment très aisées. C'était nous. Ma mère est devenue totalement parano, mon père avait peur du moindre petit bruit et lui… Lui, il pouvait passer des heures devant cette porte sans bouger d'un centimètre, juste la regardant. Luna j'ai toujours su que nous étions liés et un jour il me l'a simplement dit. Je sortais avec une fille Pansy Parkinson, son père est Mangemort alors il l'a su… Pansy et moi avons passé un mois dans les cachots, elle est repartie chez elle et moi il m'a simplement dit que la seule fille avec qui je serai autorisé à « m'amuser » c'était toi, ma fiancée.

- Fiancée ?

- Je n'ai jamais posé de questions. Nous ne lui posons pas de questions.

- C'est vraiment… Etonnant.

- Etonnant ? Luna je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais je n'avais aucune idée de là où tu pouvais être et j'étais dans une période où j'en voulais à tout le monde y comprit toi.

- Si tu parles de l'adolescence Draco Malfoy, tu es encore dans cette période. »

Draco resta un instant sans voix devant la pique inconsciente que venait de lui lancer Luna et finit par rire de bon cœur en se tournant à nouveau vers le ciel tandis qu'elle souriait en faisant la même chose. Cette paisible bonne humeur ne fut que de courte durée puisque bientôt ils entendirent des cris venir de l'intérieur. Les deux amis se redressèrent aussitôt.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Luna ne répondit pas à la question de Draco et se releva. Il la suivit vite et se dirigea vers la porte quand de nouveau de longue plainte féminine s'élevèrent de l'intérieur. Soudain effrayé Draco attrapa la main de Luna pour la maintenir près de lui en secouant la tête. Ça n'était ni sa mère, ni sa tente qui criait et pour rien au Monde il n'aurait risqué de s'aventurer là-bas si ça n'était pas une des deux. Ni lui et encore moins Luna.

_****_**T**

_**N**__ous avons un colis._ Harry n'eut comme réponse de la part du garde à sa jolie blague qu'un regard dédaigneux. Celui haussa les épaules avant de se retourner. Excédée Ginny faillit presque l'insulter, elle passa une main dans les cours cheveux bruns qu'avait la femme dont elle avait l'apparence et poussa Harry sur le côté, tenant d'une main Charlie et de l'autre sa baguette elle plaqua violement le premier contre la grille et mit la deuxième sur sa tempe.

« Est-ce qu'on va attendre longtemps ? Je n'aime pas attendre.

- Tais-toi femme, tu n'es qu'une raffleur ne l'oublie pas.

- On verra bien qui toi tu seras quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra que tu ne m'as pas laissé passer avec mon invité, ami de l'Elu ! »

Le Mangemort fit une grimace en reculant la tête avant de s'approcher lui aussi à quelques centimètres de la grille. Il regarda d'abord Charlie puis Ginny et se recula finalement en les désignant du menton.

« Faites-les donc moi voir. »

Les quatre faux raffleurs se regardèrent pris au dépourvu et le garde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui s'avança près de Ginny, elle fit glisser un de ses longs doigts aux ongles finement manucurés sur sa paume gauche avant de remonter la manche froufrouteuse de sa robe pour montrer son avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres avait noirci sa peau pale et le garde hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les trois autres qui firent exactement la même chose. Charlie savait que c'était pour le jeu que Ginny faisait ça mais le regard qu'il lui lançait à l'instant semblait prête à la faire prendre feu, bientôt il sentit la main de sa sœur prendre la sienne et il l'en remercia mentalement parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de casser la figure des quatre personnes les accompagnants. Finalement Ginny tira encore sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux pour se contenir.

« C'est pas fini, aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières ?

- Non, répondit-elle sans se démonter, je ne supporte juste pas que ces deux-là se touchent. Ah l'amour quelle blague… »

Alors qu'elle se mimait en train de vomir Harry se retint à grande peine de l'embrasser, et son apparence bien que bien moins attirante que la réelle n'y était pas pour quelque chose, car même avec ce visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout il reconnaissait parfaitement la Ginny dont il était amoureux, courageuse, forte et prête à tout. Et il en était réellement fou amoureux. Elle lui jeta un petit regard en coin et malgré lui un sourire lui échappa, auquel fort heureusement pour eux elle ne répondit absolument pas.

« Le mot de passe maintenant. »

Cette fois Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que d'hausser un sourcil à cette demande. _Un mot de passe, réellement ? Alors quoi avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ne suffit pas ? Il faut en plus un mot de passe ! _Elle s'empêcha de soupirer et était en train de chercher le plus rapidement possible une solution quand la voix gêné de son frère interrompis le court de ses pensées.

« A mort Potter… »

Le garde se tourna vers lui en grognant et Ginny crut que son frère allait se pisser dessus tant son teint était pâle ou en tout cas le teint du raffleur dont il avait pris l'apparence. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garde et retint sa respiration quand il explosa de rire. Il posa une main sur son ventre et sortit sa baguette. Tous reculèrent d'un pas, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas trop occupé à rire, lentement leurs mains se dirigèrent eux-mêmes vers leurs baguettes, mais ils n'eurent jamais à les sortir car d'un mouvement ample du poignet il venait de désenclencher tous les sorts de protection qui les empêcher d'entrer dans le Manoir. _Ils avaient réussis_, pensèrent-ils tous à l'unisson en marchant dans la grande allée les menant à l'entrée principale. Les voilà dans le Manoir Malfoy, et tout ça grâce à…

« Ronald Weasley… Murmura Hermione en secouant la tête.

- A mort Potter hein ? Ricana Charlie. C'est encourageant vous ne trouvez pas.

- On est passé non ? Alors laissez-moi tranquille. »

Le petit groupe entier peina à ne pas se laisser aller au fou rire et encore une fois Harry fut ébahis de voir que même dans l'antre du serpent, les souris avaient la force de rire.

**T**

**A**llamanda Lindgren n'avait jamais cru ce qui se disait, ou plutôt elle n'avait jamais voulu le croire. Tom Elvis Jedusor était l'homme le plus doux et le plus aimant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il lui offre des fleurs toutes plus magiques les unes des autres, pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'elle était belle, pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui dise pas je t'aime. Alors non, Tom ne pouvait pas être un monstre. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était venu dans son magasin lui demandant des renseignements sur la Fleur de la Vie, les plus merveilleux six mois de sa vie de jeune adulte. Quand il lui avait proposé de le suivre en Angleterre elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, c'était sa seconde patrie et elle l'adorait. Le vieux château de ses parents les avait accueillis pendant un certain temps. Le premier avertissement qu'elle avait reçu venait de Narcissa Malfoy, sa grande amie, celle-ci lui avait dit de faire attention pas forcément à Tom mais plutôt à ce qu'il faisait. Allamanda avait ri et bien sûr n'avait pas écouté. Mais maintenant elle devenait inquiète. Maintenant elle voyait Tom de plus en plus maussade, de plus en plus énerver. Elle le voyait passer de plus en plus de temps dans son espèce de laboratoire, salle de réflexion. En fait elle le voyait de moins en moins.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Mandy.

- Je t'en prie Cissy, c'est même toi qui m'as demandé de faire attention non ?

- De faire attention oui, pas d'espionner !

- Je n'espionne pas. S'insurgea Allamanda en ouvrant une porte où un panneau _Salle de soutenance,_ vieilli par les années sans entretien, tenait avec peine sur le bois.

- Bon et bien moi je t'attends dans ta chambre sois prudente.

- Comme toujours. »

Les deux amis se sourirent avant que la brune n'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et ne prenne la direction de la chambre de la blonde. Peu importe ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette pièce, Allamanda était tout ce qui pouvait le plus ressemblait à une sœur et elle ne pouvait la perdre, pas même face à la souveraineté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois la porte soigneusement refermé derrière elle, la jeune suédoise retint sa respiration en se tournant vers le centre de la pièce. Il y faisait noir et froid, comme si jamais une lumière n'avait été allumée ici.

« La constellation des Nargolles aurait bonne place ici. **Lumos**. Oh ! »

Elle retint son cri en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche au dernier moment et manqua de faire tomber sa baguette en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères faisaient le tour de la pièce, montant jusqu'au plafond et ne permettant pas au soleil de rentrer dans la pièce à travers les fenêtres. Dessus des centaines de livres aux reliures toutes plus sombres les unes des autres semblaient se dévorer tellement il y en avait et ils étaient serrés. Puis parfois de gros espaces qui laissaient la place à des bocaux de toutes tailles où l'on pouvait voir flotter diverses créatures rivalisant de laideur. La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul en se rapprochant d'un d'eux où se trouvait un bébé dragon. La main toujours sur la bouche elle vagabonda entre les tables qui coupaient le centre de la pièce et ne s'arrêta que devant celle où se trouvait un gros livre posé sur un piédestal. Elle approcha son doigt du livre, sans le toucher, pour accompagner sa lecture.

_Horcruxe_

_Bien que mes expérience me mène à parler de ce genre de magie, elle n'est pas recommandable et extrêmement compliqué à mettre en œuvre, je demanderai à quiconque lisant cet ouvrage de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Commençons : un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Cependant l'Horcruxe ne peut être créé qu'en assassinant un autre être humain, tout en utilisant un sortilège spécifique qui permet de placer un fragment de son âme dans un objet. Le fragment d'âme qui demeurait dans le corps du créateur de l'Horcruxe est épargné au même titre que celui qui se cachait dans l'Horcruxe quand le possesseur est victime d'un événement en principe mortel. _

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Allamanda sursauta en se redressant. Tom lui faisait face, les yeux d'un noir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant.

« Je t'ai posé une question Allamanda. »

De nouveau elle sursauta à ce ton sec et tranchant et elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel avec impuissance.

« Je… C'est que, je… Je voulais t'aider… Balbutia-t-elle en s'éloignant du livre et en se rapprochant de lui.

- M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi ? Hein ?! M'aider à quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant les deux bras pour la ramener près de lui.

- Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Tom… Tom. »

La jeune femme fronça les yeux en le voyant éviter son regard. Ce fut à son tour de l'attraper, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et le tourna de force vers elle avant de s'élancer pour l'embrasser. Il ne résista pas, il ne pouvait lui résister mais elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, quand elle se recula elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira.

« Que ce passe-t-il Tom ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Allamanda, je me fais déjà assez de soucis pour toi.

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Je ne crains rien.

- Bientôt… Bientôt tu ne craindras plus rien. Bientôt plus rien ne pourras nous séparer. »

Allamanda pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains toujours sur les joues de Tom, puis poussée d'un élan soudain elle le prit dans ses bras. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que bientôt, comme il le disait, un malheur arriverait qui causerait leur fin à tous les deux. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle commençait à avoir peur, pas de lui mais pour lui. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser dans son dos et un frisson lui secoua le corps entier.

« N'entre plus dans cette pièce, Allamanda… »

Elle hocha la tête toujours serrée contre lui, les yeux fermés, elle hocha à nouveau la tête en lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle l'aimait.

_****_**T**

_**X**__enophilius Lovegood._

_Tu dois surement être en colère, très en colère, peut-être même déçu. Je comprends, je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction, mais s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas. Tout ce que je fais est pour toi, seulement pour toi. Et cela depuis des années maintenant. Cette mission… Elle a tout changé. Tout. Ma vie n'était régie que par toi et Luna. Ce que vous faisiez. Où vous étiez. Je devais tout savoir et tu sais comme moi que je savais tout, jusqu'à chacun de ses déplacements chez ses amis. J'ai toujours tout réussis, toujours était au courant de tout. Je pouvais tout faire… tant que je ne vous avais pas loin de moi. Xenophilius, tu es parti du jour au lendemain. Ça n'était pas prévu dans ma mission et je me suis foirée. Oh oui, comme une débutante et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'après tant d'année passée en Audrey Lacroix je ne voulais pas tout quitter sans de réel au revoir, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de fuir. Que ce choix est été professionnel ou simplement et bêtement émotionnel j'en ai plus rien à faire parce qu'à cause de ça Luna n'est plus avec toi. Je sais que ma présence n'aurait sans doute pas changé grand-chose mais au moins j'aurais été là, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas te demander pardon, je sais que tu ne le veux pas. Et je ne vais pas non plus rester là à rien faire pendant que huit gosses sont en train de faire mon travail. Je suis une hyperactive de la vie Xenophilius, c'est peut-être parce que toi et Luna la représentez si bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de votre famille… _

_Je la sauverai et je te la ramènerai. C'est une promesse. Et je suis forte et rusée, ils ne m'auront pas. Je t'aime Xenophilius, hier, aujourd'hui et demain. _

_Selma Grant._

La tête penchée sur le côté Xenophilius Lovegood avait à présent les yeux glissant sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins mais sans réellement lire les mots dessus. La première fois était suffisante. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait au Terrier et il inspira en se levant. Sa longue robe de sorcier jaune trainait par terre, il n'y fit même pas attention et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à la fenêtre une fois là il regarda dehors sans bouger une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de craquer, il était un homme assez fort les seules choses, ou plutôt la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire perdre son calme était Luna, sa petite fille. Pourtant à ce moment précis il entendait au fond de lui un cri déchirant qui lui tordait les boyaux, lui compressait la poitrine et lui bloquait la trachée. Son souffle était court et il ferma les yeux. Où que soit Selma Grant il était sûr que, si elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle le prétendait, elle devait sentir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment précis à l'intérieur de lui.

Et elle le sentit car à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là déjà, une jeune femme à la chevelure brune étincelant s'attrapait avec vigueur au coup d'un bel abraxan en plein vol et posait une main sur son cœur qui venait de lui donner l'impression qu'il allait imploser dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'encolure de sa monture pour se reprendre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, un sourire peinturait à présent ses lèvres, pendant le laps de temps où avait surgit de nulle part un seul visage et un seul nom avaient résonné dans sa tête. Ceux de Xenophilius Lovegood.


	17. Chapter 16

**H**ello. Nouveau chapitre pour cette longue histoire sans grand succès. Pour ceux qui suivent quand même un peu, les choses commencent à vraiment se corser et la fin est imminente. Bonne lecture !

T

**C**hapitre 16

**C**harlie sentait le souffle chaud de Ron sur sa nuque alors que celui-ci le maintenait fermement devant lui, il pouvait sentir toute sa nervosité dans la poigne qu'il avait sur son bras et pendant un instant il pensa qu'il aurait nettement préféré que ça soit la jeune Weasley qui le tienne de cette manière. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur, celle-ci semblait absorbée par l'architecture de la pièce où ils se trouvaient car ses yeux ne quittaient pas le plafond, il tourna la tête, Lou à sa gauche avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il soupira et attrapa sa main pour la serrer doucement. Enfin il regarda droit devant lui et sentit ses poils se hérisser alors qu'il croisait le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange. Devant eux se trouvait la famille Malfoy presqu'au complet, Lucius et Narcissa, la sœur Bellatrix et il fronça les yeux en ne voyant aucun garçon qui correspondait à la description qu'on lui avait fait de Draco. Où se trouvait-il ? Puis l'instant d'après il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy, que Luna était là, quelque part. Qu'ils avaient réussis.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? »

La voix criarde de la Mangemort le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il releva les yeux vers elle. Il sentit la poigne de Ron se serrer un peu plus, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir et il comprit que le rouquin avait peur. Il se tourna vers lui et pendant la demi-seconde que dura leur contact visuel il comprit aussi qu'il n'avait pas peur pour sa propre vie mais bien pour la sienne et celle de ses quatre autre compères français. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

« Nous les avons rafflés dans la forêt, ils avaient quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour que vous les emmeniez au Manoir ? Demanda Lucius avec une moue révoltée en regardant à droite et à gauche comme s'il avait peur que le Maitre des Ténèbres n'arrive d'un seul coup.

- C'est à vous de le décider. » Répondit Ginny en balançant vers lui un livre à la reliure abimé qu'il attrapa au vol.

Dès qu'il posa les yeux dessus ceux-ci brillèrent d'une intensité nouvelle et il l'ouvrit d'une main fébrile. A la première page il posa une main sur son cœur et plus il continuait sa lecture plus son visage devenait blême, ce fut sa femme qui lui arracha des mains et après quelques lignes elle jeta un regard à la fois apeuré et à la fois soulagé aux cinq adolescents.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle ne vit pas le regard tout aussi soulagé qu'échangèrent Harry et Ron derrière leurs deux prisonniers. Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« Nous les avons trouvé dans la forêt pas loin de là, ils ne veulent pas nous répondre mais d'après ça ils connaissent très bien Harry Potter.

- Oh ils ne veulent pas répondre hein ?! S'écria Bellatrix en avançant son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de Charlie. Où as-tu eu ce journal ? »

Charlie de son côté sentit la main de Lou serrait encore plus la sienne mais il ne se démonta pas, il garda le contact entre ses yeux et ceux de la sorcière mais ne répondit rien.

« Oh je vois… Des rebelles. Murmura-t-elle avant d'exploser d'un rire aussi fou qu'elle.

- Avez-vous tout vérifié ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix impériale en s'avançant près de sa sœur. Vous savez que si nous faisons venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien il nous fera tous tuer, nous comme vous.

- Ça aurait été un peu dur de _tout vérifier_ avec leur minimum de coopération mais ça l'aurait été encore plus qu'on les emmène directement au Ministère sans même vous les avoir montré. »

Personne ne répondit et Hermione poussa un soupir quasiment imperceptible. Charlie sentit la main de Ron déraper sur son bras quand Bellatrix l'attrapa par le col pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ses yeux noirs d'excitation le regardaient, il crut un instant qu'il allait attraper sa folie et elle dut le sentir car elle recula en ricanant.

« Partez ! »

Les quatre adolescents déguisés se regardèrent sans bouger d'un mouvement.

« PARTEZ ! Cria à nouveau Bellatrix. Nous les gardons, on va voir qui ne veut pas parler. »

Aussitôt le contact de la main de Ron s'évanouis de son bras et il se tourna vers sa sœur qu'Harry venait lui aussi de lâcher et alors que les quatre autres s'éloignaient lentement vers la porte sans un mot il fut le seul à voir le petit sourire qu'elle fit à Ronald Weasley avant de se tourner vers les Mangemort une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

**T**

**D**e nouveau cri retentirent et cette fois le regard que jeta Luna à Draco disait clairement qu'elle voulait rentrer. Il lui attrapa le bras en intimant _non_ de la tête et ils se collèrent tous deux contre le mur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Luna ne répondit pas. C'était stupide, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui après tout. Les cris cessèrent et les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le mur devant eux, il y avait une fenêtre un peu plus haut mais ils ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

« Nous devons aller voir Draco.

- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.

- Tes parents ont peut-être besoin d'aide.

- Ça n'est la voix de ma mère, Luna ! Attends… Si je te porte tu crois pouvoir atteindre la fenêtre.

- Oui… Surement. »

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa doucement avant de poser l'autre sur son épaule. Il commençait à la soulever du sol quand un nouvel hurlement cette fois masculin les surprit tous les deux. Draco sursauta et tituba quelques pas avant de chuter l'entrainant dans sa course. La grosse pierre se trouvant là frappa en plein dans le front Luna et aussitôt du sang se mit à couler.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu saignes Luna… »

La jeune fille toucha son front et regarda ensuite sa main qui fut, en l'espace de quelques secondes, couverte de sang. Elle sourit à son ami et secoua la tête.

« Ça n'est rien. La tête saigne toujours beaucoup.

- Je peux te soigner. »

Elle hocha la tête et quelques secondes après juste le sang qui avait un peu coulé sur sa robe lui rappelait qu'elle avait été blessée. Elle murmura un mot de remerciement et alors qu'ils se relevaient un craquement à leur droite les refit sursauter et ils se tournèrent d'un mouvement. Le bruit venait de là où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. C'était des bruits de pas, Draco tendit automatiquement sa baguette en l'air mais Luna pouvait clairement voir sa main trembler. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite et le bras du garçon se trouvait à présent en rempart entre les intrus et Luna. Enfin ils arrivèrent, au pas de course, et se stoppèrent en les voyants. Ils étaient quatre, _des raffleurs_, pensa Draco en abaissant sa baguette pour prendre un air hautain et supérieur. Il les lorgna du regard, deux garçons l'un était très grand, un visage strié de cicatrice et des cheveux noirs, l'autre semblait juste trop jeune pour faire partie d'une unité de raffleur. Puis il y avait les deux filles, l'une l'air hargneux avec des courts cheveux noirs, l'autre une chevelure blonde lui descendant presque en dessous des fesses. Bref, un groupe pas très homogène et pas non plus très crédible, ce fut peut-être en partie la raison pour laquelle le regard de Draco devint plutôt surpris.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, se jetant simplement un regard entendu, puis dégainèrent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes. La main de Draco se releva alors qu'il jurait dans sa barbe et Luna sortie de derrière lui en fronçant les yeux.

« Est-ce que les Joncheruines vous ont fait oublier que vous étiez du même camp ? »

Les quatre se tournèrent vers elle et ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés, elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, ils ne devaient pas l'avoir vu. Elle avança de quelques pas en ignorant la mise en garde de son ami geôlier et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous battre les uns contre les autres. »

Personne ne répondit, mais prit d'une soudaine pulsion le raffleur au visage enfantin s'avança vers elle et avant que quelqu'un, pas même Draco, ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il prenait Luna dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé Luna… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais bien assez pour la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en les posant sur les quatre autres personnes, puis sur les cheveux blonds bouclés du garçon la tenant. Elle se retira assez vite pour se retourner et mettre une main sur la poitrine de Draco, qui avançait vers eux, en lui souriant. Puis elle se retourna vers le _faux _raffleur et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'as-tu fais pour changer d'apparence Ronald Weasley ? »

Le garçon sourit de soulagement et elle fut persuadée d'avoir entendu des soupirs derrière lui. Il secoua la tête et lui prit la main.

« C'est une longue histoire… Vite il faut trouver un moyen de récupérer les autres et de sortir d'ici.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Répéta-t-elle en tirant sur sa main pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Est-ce que mon père est ici ?

- Non pas vraiment… Répondit-il embêté. En fait je ne parle pas de nos parents.

- Mais qui alors ? Nous n'avons pas d'autre connaissance en commun et mes seuls amis sont en France en ce moment… Non… Non, ne me dis pas que…

- Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner…

- J'ai entendu des cris à l'intérieur… »

Ronald se mordit la lèvre et Luna posa une main sur sa bouche. Puis elle se défit de son emprise et se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Ce fut une fois de plus Ron qui l'a rattrapa.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller, nous devons trouver un plan.

- Un plan pour quoi ? C'est contre mes parents que tu veux te battre Weasley ?

- C'est contre les Mangemorts que je me bats Malfoy. Rappelles moi qui est-ce que tes parents servent ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

- Tu es tout seul Malfoy et nous sommes quatre. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

- Luna. »

La blonde se tourna vers son ami et pencha la tête sur le côté la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Ce sont mes amis là-bas…

- Et je suis ton…

- Stop ! »

La voix cristalline de Luna stoppa net le jeune homme et il ne put réprimer l'air étonné et blessé qui transforma son visage.

« S'il te plait… Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Fais-moi confiance, il n'arrivera rien à tes parents. »

**T**

**C**harlie regarda les ombres de leurs quatre compagnons s'évanouirent alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière la grande porte d'entrée et quand celle-ci claqua le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange le sortis de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers les trois adultes, elle avait un sourire carnassier et il pouvait lire la folie dans son regard. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et tapota son menton de sa baguette en réfléchissant, même en faisant cela elle semblait totalement possédée par le mal, il secoua doucement la tête et il se rendit compte que son visage affichait un dégout très clair quand il sentit la main de sa sœur attraper la sienne. Les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent alors sur eux et il l'a lâcha aussitôt.

« Très bien… Les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre. Jouons à un jeu. »

Charlie jeta un premier regard à sa sœur qui avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux puis à Lou qui commençait déjà à s'avancer vers l'endroit que leur désignait la Mangemort. Puis il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et s'avança lui aussi juste en face. Bellatrix s'était remise à rire et il serra les poings de haine, elle les regarda tous un par un. Près de lui Emile semblait tout aussi crispé, son ami n'était pas d'ordinaire nerveux mais là il pouvait le sentir prêt à bondir. Puis elle se tourna vers les filles et haussa un sourcil en les voyant toutes les deux côtes à côte. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et, bien que personne ne put savoir ce qu'elle avait dit, cela le fit frissonner comme jamais auparavant. Cette femme respirait la folie et il devait l'avouer il en avait un peu peur. Elle tournait toujours autour quand elle eut un petit ricanement. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut si rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, il eut juste un gros sursaut au cri que poussa Lou et il comprit ensuite en la voyant se tenir la joue en le regardant que Bellatrix Lestrange venait de la gifler si fort qu'elle en était tombée. D'un mouvement souple du poignet elle pointa sa baguette et il vit Lou peu à peu se mettre à glisser sur le sol comme trainé par une force invisible jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de la pièce. Toujours au sol, la jeune fille ne releva pas la tête, il voyait sa poitrine se soulevait et il pensa à Emile qui était là près de lui et il se tourna légèrement vers lui. Lui, avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés, Charlie attrapa l'un de ces poings et soupira.

« Vous voulez jouer les garçons ? »

Cette fois-ci Charlie sentit la haine s'emparer de son corps entier et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se souvint que c'était Ginny qui avait gardé leur baguette. Ils étaient sans défense devant trois Mangemorts dont l'une complètement folle. Il sentit alors son cœur se déchirer quand la tête de Lou frappa contre le sol alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement comme il n'avait jamais entendu. De terreur mais surtout de douleur.

« **ENDOLORIS **! »

**T**

**D**e toute sa vie Lou Bagnard ne s'était battu que deux fois. Et quand je dis battue j'entends là à la manière des sorciers, avec des baguettes magiques, la première fois ça n'était même pas de sa faute mais celle de son cousin qui avait tiré les cheveux d'une fille à l'école et qui l'avait accusé. La deuxième remonté à seulement quelques heures et son nez avait pris un sacré coup. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à affronter une telle douleur. Là, étendue par terre, ses cheveux roux vifs éparpillés autours de son visage, elle repensait à cette histoire de tirage de cheveux et étrangement elle sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le sort, peut-être des heures, peut-être même des jours, son cri était mort dans sa gorge au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Elle sentait malgré elle sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme particulièrement irrégulier et sans qu'elle ne le sente arriver une quinte de toux la prit, pendant quelques secondes elle toussa sans pouvoir se retenir et sans pouvoir s'arrêter puis elle entendit un gémissement qui n'était pas le sien. Peut-être des pleurs. Elle serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Cassandre. Elle aurait voulu se relever lui dire que tout allait bien mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle eut juste la force de basculer sa tête sur le côté et au même moment où une larme tombait de son œil à même le sol elle croisa le regard de Charlie. Il était pétrifié, comme s'il avait été changé en statut de pierre et un instant elle en fut persuadée avant de le voir lever lentement les yeux vers celle qui l'avait torturé. Quelques secondes passèrent mais ce fut comme si le temps avait été arrêté puis elle le vit pointer un doigt dans sa direction et elle le devinait en train d'hurler des insultes très charliesque qui l'aurait surement fait rire dans une autre situation. Seulement là elle était trop fatiguée et de toute manière ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul.

Croiser son regard fut la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Il avait vu son corps convulser, se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens pour finalement se poser sur le dos et ne plus bouger. Il avait cru mourir de voir son amie comme ça et quand elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et croisé son regard il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il regarda seulement une demi-seconde Bellatrix qui elle-même admirait son œuvre allongé par terre et ne vit même pas Narcissa Malfoy dans les bras de son mari qui essayait tant bien que mal de la maintenir immobile. Il ne vit qu'elle. Elle et ses cheveux noirs coiffés n'importe comment, elle et ses yeux à la pupille si dilatée, elle avec sa robe de sorcière aussi noire que ses cheveux, elle avec sa baguette pointée sur son amie, elle qui souriait d'extase. D'ailleurs il ne s'entendit même pas hurler et il eut un mouvement de recul quand il l'a vit se tourner vers lui furibond. Elle sourit devant sa crainte et il avança pour se mettre un peu plus devant ses amis.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une folle et je vous ferez regretter ce que vous venez de faire…

- Ah vraiment ? Répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une moue enfantine. Tu vas me faire payer pour ce que j'ai fait à ta copine ? Tu es jaloux peut-être ? »

Il fronça les yeux et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander quoi que ce soit une vive douleur le prit qui le fit se pencher en avant en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet. Celui de sa sœur résonna dans la grande pièce et il voulut la rassurer du regard quand il sentit ses jambes le faire tituber toute seul pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce, là il se laissa tomber près de Lou et la douleur s'évanouie. Elle avait maintenant les yeux fermés et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il chercha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait la main de son amie et quand enfin il l'a trouva la serra dans la sienne. La réponse fut pratiquement imperceptible mais pas pour lui et il ferma les yeux alors que la douleur refaisait surface. Il n'entendait plus rien mise à part les battements de son cœur puis tout s'arrêta. Il faisait noir, il mit un temps à comprendre qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et encore plus de temps à se rendre compte qu'il y avait de nouvelles voix dans la pièce.

**T**

**S**elma Grant ne répondit pas au regard que lui lança Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle entra dans la grande salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy. La pression qu'exerçait le raffleur sur son épaule se fit plus insistante et il la poussa un peu en avant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux adolescents par terre et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Une deuxième en même pas trente minutes, je ne savais pas que c'était déjà Noël… Murmura Bellatrix en s'avançant vers eux. Crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes encore ?

- Selma Grant. Elle est répertoriée dans le bouquin du Ministère.

- En règle donc ?! Cracha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard dégouté. Alors pourquoi tu l'emmène ici ?

- C'est une Auror. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation, elle vit le regard des trois supposés serviteur du Mage Noir se poser sur elle, une lueur pour tous différentes dans les yeux, ainsi que ceux des trois adolescents restés debout, la fille avait d'ailleurs froncé les yeux en la fixant. A peine elle se tourna à nouveau vers la sorcière aux cheveux noirs que celle-ci avait pointé sa baguette vers elle et lui lançait un sortilège cuisant, d'une voix remplie de haine.

« **Protego **! »

De sa baguette qui avait jaillit de sa manche elle para le sort mortel de la Mangemort et aussi rapidement et habilement qu'un chat elle fit un bond sur le côté avant de tourner sur elle-même jusqu'à se retrouver derrière le raffleur enfin elle plaqua son bras sur sa gorge et posa sa baguette sur sa gorge. Alors elle secoua la tête pour enlever une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et sourit à toutes les personnes présentes.

« L'hospitalité est fortement à revoir. Et puis tu devrais savoir Bellatrix que la mode de torturer ses prisonniers devant les autres prisonniers est vraiment dépassée. Mais cela doit surement venir du fait que tu as passé ces dernières années à Azkaban. »

Le hoquet qu'eut Narcissa fut bien vite étouffé par sa propre main et Selma ne lui adressa qu'un demi regard avant de reporter son attention sur Bellatrix qui n'avait pas bougé comme électrisée par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Selma sourit et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour te déstabiliser Bellatrix…

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête. Tu m'intéresses.

- Selma Grant. Il vient de le dire.

- Mais qui es-tu derrière ce patronyme ?

- Une femme dont vous aurez besoin.

- La seule utilité d'une Auror serait de décorer le Jardin avec sa dépouille ! » Cria Bellatrix avant de cracher.

Selma eut du mal à cacher son amusement et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oh et bien j'aurais pourtant parié que les infos d'une Auror vous intéresserez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je trahis mon camp au profit de celui-ci. Répondit Selma en s'écartant de celui qu'elle avait pris comme otage. A moi le côté obscur et tout ce que cela inclus, vous saviez que l'on n'a pas le droit d'user de la Magie Noir quand on travaille pour le Ministère ? La blague, cela nous donne beaucoup plus de pouvoir ! »

Elle finit dans un éclat de rire et cette fois Narcissa ne put retenir son gémissement, ce fut le regard de sa sœur qui la fit taire. La mère de Draco n'arrivait pas à croire à une telle scène, elle qui ne rêvait depuis des années que d'une seule chose celle d'avoir la chance de protéger son enfant aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle. Selma de son côté attendait patiemment que Bellatrix se décide, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait été formée pour ça. Quand enfin la Mangemort reposa son regard sur elle, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Alors madame ?

- Très bien. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Alors… montre-moi ton bras.

- Bella ! »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent sans sourciller, bien qu'elle en avait parfois un peu peur Narcissa savait qu'elle ne risquait rien face à Bellatrix, jamais sa sœur ne lui ferait du mal. Et cela se faisait ressentir dans la manière dont elle la regardait dans l'instant.

« Tu ne peux pas !

- Tais-toi Cissy.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en s'approchant de sa sœur. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit.

- Nous ne pouvons pas appeler le maitre sans finir l'interrogatoire avant et on ne pourra se fier à elle que si elle l'a.

- Mais Bella tu seras puni…

- Pas si cet effort paie. »

Le contact visuel entre les deux sœurs perdura encore quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que Narcissa ne baisse la tête, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Bellatrix leva alors sa baguette près de son visage et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à ce moment-là que Selma posa pour la première fois son regard sur les trois adolescents encore debout, les deux garçons la regardaient avec toute la haine que pouvait dégager deux jeunes hommes trahis tandis que la fille avait juste le regard le plus triste qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et pour cause, il n'avait pas été rare qu'elle croise Cassandre Jacobs avec Luna depuis des années, les deux jeunes filles passant beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux derniers, étendus sur le sol au dalles noires et blanches, ils avaient tous deux les leurs fermés mais elle pouvait clairement voir leur poitrine se soulever, au moins ils n'étaient pas mort. Quand Bellatrix rouvrit les siens, elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur elle, le regard qu'elle croisa fut cette fois emplit de fierté et en même temps d'angoisse, ce qui l'a troubla étant donné la réputation que la Mangemort avait.

« Ton bras ! »

Selma fronça les sourcils en comprenant. Associer les mots Mangemort et Bras n'était pas un problème très difficile. _La Marque des Ténèbres_. Un frisson la parcouru mais il ne se passa qu'une demi-seconde de flottement avant le moment où elle tendit son bras déterminé en ayant préalablement remonté la manche de sa veste.

« Bella ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. »

La grande sœur n'écouta pas la plus petite et durant un laps de temps qui parut durer une éternité pour l'Auror elle fit courir sa baguette le long de l'avant-bras de Selma en frissonnant. Ses yeux ayant retrouvé la folie qui les habitait habituellement croisèrent les siens et elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Non ! »

Elle sursauta alors que l'écho du cri de Narcissa Malfoy commençait à s'éteindre laissant place à un silence morbide. La maitresse de maison s'avança vers sa sœur et posa une main sur son bras, celle-ci s'en défit aussitôt d'un geste dégouté comme si elle se débarrassé d'un insecte.

« Bellatrix...

- Cissy, ne t'occupes pas de ça !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ma sœur !

- Et tu me remercieras quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres en oubliera toutes vos bêtises à toi, ton mari et ton fils.

- Bella…

- Laisse-moi faire ! »

De nouveau elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur et se tourna vers Selma le regard plus fou que jamais. Elle remonta sa manche et huma avec passion le tatouage qui ornait son propre avant-bras. Puis avec une poigne de fer elle attrapa sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant férocement, enfin elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se mettait à réciter.

« _De par cette marque on te reconnaitra,_

_Et à jamais tu lui seras liée._

_Jusque la fin tu te soumettras _

_Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres te confie son secret._ »

Elle entendit le cri de terreur de Cassandre alors que la pièce était secouée d'une intense rafale de vent alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et vit avec horreur, bien qu'aucun signe de son dégout ne puisse se voir sur son visage, un point noir suivre le tracé de la baguette que Bellatrix Lestrange faisait glisser sur sa peau. Quand enfin elle recula dans un soupir de bien-être en rouvrant les yeux Selma ne pouvait plus faire marche à arrière et se fut la première fois de sa vie qu'elle regretta d'avoir été une si bonne élève et d'avoir eu la bonne idée de devenir Auror, car en voyant à présent le minuscule point noir sur sa peau qui, elle le savait très bien merci les trois années d'études à avoir étudié la Magie Noire, n'était que le précurseur de l'effrayante Marque des Ténèbres elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'épouvante.


End file.
